The Girl Code
by kagje94
Summary: The Girl Code is a rewritten season 6 of One Tree Hill, it has the background of the familiar story. It's mainly about the Lucas Peyton Brooke Love triagle
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1. The beginning of the rest of our lives. **

**A**s Lucas hung up his phone, he looked around, he was sitting at the airport.  
wondering if she would show up.

Looking at the screen in front of him his saw he had not much time left before he had to check in. While he sat there an old man sat down in front of him. The man said : "So getting married huh? Yah love is one of the most beautiful things in life, as long as you marry the right person" – "yah I know I made the right choice" Lucas said a little confused.

"Ahh, that's where it gets you, thinking you have a choice. I has a little to do with destiny but mostly with the fact that most women are smarter than we are." The man said. Lucas smiled.

After a minute or two the man said :" But if you want to believe you have a choice I would say you made a good one"- "why is that?" Lucas responded.

"Because she showed up and she sure is pretty" Surprised by the man's answer Lucas turn around and among all people Brooke appeared. Looking as good as she always did with her short brown hair and equally coloured eyes.

Lucas got up and ran towards Brooke, Brooke started running too and flew him on his neck. "Luke why? why me, why not Peyton, why not Lindsey? why me?"she said still in shock since she got his phone call.

"Because I love you Brooke, because Peyton is great and I realised that she'll always be but never as great as you are. Because when Lindsey ran out on me I saw you, I thought of you instead of her, Because I love you and I always have" Brooke smilled and smoothly kissed him.

"Vegas " she asked. "Not good?" Lucas answered "No it's just fine , I just didn't expected Vegas from you" she replied

"Good because our plane leaves in fourty minutes and we still have to check in" he said with the biggest smile on his face. She laughed and then they made their way to the check-in.

"Hey jimmy-jam are you coming ?" Nathan ask his son. "Where to?" Jamie asked his dad.

"To the gym to practice a little more, because sometimes when you're done working hard you have to work a little harder. You know together against fear."

At this Haley entered the room. "it's a Sunday evening and the two best looking men I know are leaving without me ?" she said making a fake "sad face". "Ahhhahh sorry momma this is a guy thing" Jamie said both Haley and Nathan started to laugh.

"Mmghh, Okay little man, you do your guy thing as long as your back by time 'cause you have school tomorrow" "arhh mommy please " Jamie wined.

"Just listen to your mother jimmy-jam" Nathan said "Same this goes for you mister-listen-to-your-mother." Haley giggled. "Okay babe but only if you use your free time to work on you music" he answered "ai ai, sir " Haley said simulating a soldiers voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mia walked into Peyton's office  
"WTF do I have to come down here for in the middle of the night" Mia yelled as she walked in. "Good evening to you to sunshine" Peyton responded " and it's not even eight o'clock "  
"whatever Why am I here"

"because I wanted to let hear the last touch I gave to your newest single" Peyton responded calmly "that is awesome" Mia said "chill Mia you haven't heard it yet" Peyton walked into the booth and Mia followed her, she pressed play.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke and Lucas sat in the plane. Brooke pulled up her legs and laid her head against Lucas.  
"Tell me I'm not dreaming because if I am I want to wake up now because if I wake up after we get married it would hurt so much more."

You're not dreaming this is real, but if you want me to hurt you so you know it for sure I'm fine with that to" Lucas teased Brooke "No I think I'm just fine I think you've hurt me enough to know for sure I wasn't sleeping.

"Sorry Brooke I promise this time I'll do it right" Lucas said. Brooke answered to that : "You better or I'll leave you there" - "I promise pretty girl" he said then he took her face between his hands and kissed her. She giggled and said "You are something Lucas Scott" and kissed him back.

She felt lighter than she'd felt in a long time, and as she looked out the window passing the clouds, she felt like she was on one of those clouds, but in the back of her head stil hoping she would fall.

**I know it's a little short The start is a little weak, i just needed to bit more inspiration, it gets better!**

**Philine**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2. If this is how it ends… (I wish I could rewrite it)  
**

"How great is That!" Peyton said when she press stop and looked at Mia. "Wow that Awesome!" Mia yelled." "Chill girly" Peyton laughed "So I assume it's Okay if I launch it

"Yah of course I had no idea I could sound this good" Mia yelled of enthusiasm.

Peyton laughed as she saw her almost jumping up and down of excitement.

"Okay you can go home, go sleeping or partying to celebrate.

So that I can start publishing your newest hit."

"No Way, we are celebrating together." Mia said with the enthusiasm of a four year old the day before Christmas. "Okay" Peyton said "I guess it can wait until tomorrow"

"Yahoo! Party !!" Mia yelled.

"Just let me get my purse and then were going give Owen some company!" Peyton called laughing.  
Peyton picked up her purse and gave Mia an arm "let's go".  
======================================================================================================================================

"You don't have to carry me in, were not even married yet!" Brooke yelled as Lucas carried her in to their hotel room.

"I know but I don't want to drop you on our wedding night" Lucas joked. Brooke giggled while Lucas laid her down on the bed.

"Oww, cool it has mirrors on the ceiling that's nice!" Brooke said

"Arghhh I said them something nice not something… that'd make look to yourself the entire night" - "I like it, now where ever in the room you are I can see what you're doing plus I think your Butt is going to look gorgeous in that mirror!"

"thank you" Lucas laughed as he saw her face that said " I'm gorgeous so stop talking and kiss me" So that is what he decided to do he kissed her on her and as she started giggling he kissed her neck en her ear. "I think we're gonna have a great time if you hold this up !"

"I'll do the best I can but I can't promise anything" Lucas responded her smile with a kiss  
======================================================================================================================================"That's what I'm talking about !" Q screamed as Nathan made a basket "Yah!" Nathan yelled  
"Wow, that was awesome daddy !" Jamie yelled of excitement.

Nathan walked to the side of the court and pick up a towel and some water. He sat down next to Jamie and said: "So what do you think son?" "I think" Jamie responded "that it's an hour past my bed time and that momma is gonna be furious" "shit!" Nathan said and looked at the clock, Jamie was right.  
"Momma is not going to be furious Jamie don't worry" he assured his son.

Haley had been behind her piano since Nathan and Jamie left. And she hadn't looked at the clock either since they left.

Now she looked for the first time and saw it was already an hour past Jamie's bed time and they still weren't home.

Haley got up and walked to the kitchen.  
she picked up the phone and dialled Nathan cell phone number.

Tuuu, tuuu, tuuu no one answering now she started to panic a little.

They had been a way for over two and a half hours and Nathan was not answering.

Haley started pacing through to kitchen. "What is wrong?" she heard a voice saying.

She turned around and at the other side of the kitchen stood Deb

"It's Nathan he went to the gym with Jamie to practise a and that was like two and a half hours ago, I said they had to be back on time because of Jamie and now it's an hour past Jamie's bedtime and Nathan is not picking up his cell phone"

I'm sure his is just fine he probably just lost track of time. I wouldn't worry too much" Deb assured her.  
"I hope you're right."

Nathan packed his bag and took Jamie by his hand "Hey where are you going "Q said  
"To my beautiful wife" Nathan responded "it's past Jamie's bed time"

"Sure have fun"Q said as Nathan and Jamie left the gym.  
======================================================================================================================================

"Hey Owen two margarita please!" Peyton yelled at Owen who was pouring drinks at the other side of the bar at Tric. The girls were having a perfectly good night.

"Two margarita's for the lady's " Owen said as he placed the drinks at the bar in front of Mia and Peyton.

"So Owen how is life without Brooke?" Peyton teased, she started to get pretty wasted "Honestly Peyton, It sucks"

"I'll let her know as soon as I get a hold on her" Peyton giggled "Unfortunately she turned her phone off"  
Peyton said annoyed "So this is my party so I can decide with what guy you are going to dance" Mia said with a big mean smile on her face.

"Hell no" Peyton yelled "ahh c'mon Peyton some fun for the love of god !"

Mia yelled and then started to laugh, Mia started their night with two double whiskeys so was after a third margarita really drunk. "Okay Okay Okay I give up I'll dance" Peyton said "but you owe me big time"

"Whatever you say darling" Mia said with a fake British accent.

"what about that one" As Peyton's eyes followed Mia's finger she saw someone she expected the least all to be there right in front of her……  
======================================================================================================================================

Nathan and Jamie were on their way home as a dashboard light starts to shine

"Oh no not now were already late" Nathan thought as he turn of the road towards a gas station.

He got out of the car and walked around the car to fill it. Then he turned around and opened the back of the car "be right back Jamie" he said

"No I wanna come daddy" "Okay c'mon" Nathan and Jamie walk away from the car to pay when they walked in to the store there was a man behind the register who was looking really cautious.

When Nathan walked up to the register his saw a man lying behind the register with a bullet hole in his forehead.

The cautious looking man saw Nathan staring at the man who was lying on the floor and he raised his gun at Nathan.

Before Nathan realised what was happing and could start thinking of what to do the man pulled the trigger and then saw the little boy coming up behind his dad and he was shocked which caused him moving his arm, at this very same moment and the bullet was now coming right at Jamie …………  
======================================================================================================================================

**That's it, It's a little dramatic, with Jamie, but i though it be better thn q getting shot, bit lame.  
Please don't hate me for letter him shoot Jamie. Chapters are getting longer!  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3. What do we do now ? **

**A**fter Deb reassured Haley that everything was Ok, There had passed half an hour.

Haley who was already pacing again. Was really worried now had walked that same line from the kitchen to her piano at least 200 times in the last twenty minutes. Deb walk into the living room saw Haley pacing with, now, tears streaming down face. And said: "they're still not home ?" Haley stood still for the first time in twenty minutes and looked at Deb "sssvt ssvt n-no t-they're s-still n-not h-h-home-e" she cried "hey there have only passed thirty minutes since if they lost track of time It is good possible that they're still in the gym" Deb said trying to convince Haley and herself at this the phone rang. Haley ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hales it's me Nathan" Said the voice at the other side.

"Nathan where are you you're like one and a half hour late what happened" She yelled at Nathan "Okay Hales promise not to freak out and ask my mom to drive" "would you just tell me what happened" Haley cried into phone.

"It's Jamie we lost track of time and on our way home we had to stop at a gas station and when we walked in a man was robbing the register and he had shot the cashier and he saw that I saw the dead man on the floor" "Would you just tell me what happened!" she screamed at him.

Nathan took a deep breath what he had to tell his wife now was probably one of the worst things we would ever have to tell her. "He pointed the gun at me pulled the trigger but missed me"

At this point Haley sat on the ground tears streaming down her face with the phone pressed to her ear. Nathan stopped talking his voice trembled

"He shot Jamie" "Ohh noooooo is.. is ..he..he .. dead?" She ask crying sitting on the floor her make up all watered by tears Deb sitting next to her confused.

At the end of where Mia was pointing at stood Jake "JAKE!!" Peyton giggled and called him over "Peyton?" Jake said as he saw Peyton. "Hey Jake! good to see you man!" Peyton giggled as she walked over to Jake she was so focused at Jake that she tripped over the feet of some drunk guy and fell right into Jake's arms.

She looked up at him and said: "Hey" And starred at him with her green eyes. Mia walked over and said "Hey I'm Mia How are you doing darling" with her fake British accent. "I see you took good care of my friend" "Mia this is Jake his my high school sweet heart" Peyton said sounding pretty drunk "Peyton are you drunk ?

" Just a little" she responded with her fingers indicating how much.

"We were celebrating Mia's big break" "NOO we're celebrating my newest hit silly" Mia said

"I think you had enough, Mia do you mind if I take her home" Jake ask "Hell no:" she yelled

As they walked away she yelled "Use a condom !"

15 minutes later

They entered the house putted her on the couch and he give her a cup of coffee and a piece of cake to cover the alcohol in her stomach. "Peyton?, are you okay ?" He asked her as she let her head hang over her cup of coffee

"No not really, But what are you doing here Jake?" - "Long story, and I think I can tell you tomorrow again if I tell you now" He said with a smile. "What so funny Jake?" She asked .

"You have cake on you face" He said

"Ow" she stumbled. I think I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you" She said "it's okay I'll be here when you get out" Jake responded.

He looked around and decided to clean up a bit it was strange he hadn't seen Peyton for over 5 years now but it still felt like yesterday that he told her to go back to tree hill to find out what she felt for Lucas.

The fact that she wasn't with Lucas made him a little happy. Not knowing what was actually going on in Tree Hill.

"Nathan ? …. " Haley whispered. The insinuation of his wife had made Nathan speechless.

He already felt guilty about what happened "If I had just let Jamie in the car ……"

"Nathan!!...." - "Uhh yah I'm still here!" Nathan said a little confused "Nathan is he ….?"

Haley couldn't get the word over her lips "No, but you should come to the hospital cause it's no good"

She hang up the phone a stared at the floor. "Haley are you okay what happened! Is it Jamie is he dead?" Deb asked Haley. From what she heard of the conversation it was no good "HALEY ! WHAT HAPPENED !!!" Deb screamed, now entering a hysterical phase.

"It's Jamie he was s-sh-shot" Haley cried "Come I'll get you to the hospital" Deb said when she came to her senses.

She got up and walked to the kitchen she got her car keys and helped Haley up "Come were going to see your son" she said with a comforting voice

**Okay, a little dramatic but Jamie isn't dead. I hoped that Jake would return to Tree Hill for season six, so when he didn't a thought I'd write him in myself! Story still developing, I'll try to keep editing my story and update on a regular base, three weeks till summer vacation, then I'll keep them coming, for now it's just fitting it in with the last weeks of School. **

**Love, Philine **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4. When it all slipped away.  
**"**H**ow was your shower?" Jake asked as Peyton came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "It was refreshing I feel so much better now" Peyton said. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

When she came out about ten minutes later, Jake had made himself comfortable on the couch. "hey sleepy" Peyton said when she saw Jake lying on the couch "Long night?"

"Yes kind of" Jake groaned He got up from the couch and walked to Peyton. "let's start over" he said still looking a little sleepy. "How have you been for the past five years?" - "Well that's kind of a long story, what I really want to know is how jenny is?" she curiously asked.

"Well that is not such long story" Jake answered. "it's actually pretty short, Nikki and I fought over Jenny for another year after you left and then Nikki got custody over her." Jake said as his smile disappeared.

"Sorry," Peyton responded you could read the disappointment and sadness of her face and so could Jake.

"Peyton, it's okay Nikki became a pretty good mom, plus every 4 years the judge reviews our case because of Nikki's former drug problem. So pretty soon I'll get a chance to get her back till then I have just visitation rights"

Peyton was clearly upset about the news and sat down on the couch "Wow in all these years I'd never thought that Nikki would get custody over Jenny, I guess I was wrong about a lot of things" She said, the last part of her senesce whispering. She stood up an walked into the kitchen. "Coffee ?" she asked? "No I'm feeling more like gin now" Jake laughed.

"So how about your long story?" – "Well, …." Peyton started to say when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and as soon as she did her face turn white. "Haley calm down what happened ?" Peyton said with a calm voice to Haley. "Where's Brooke? 'Haley yelled not slowing down the speed where in the words left her mouth.

"I don't know Haley she's not home, but WHAT happened?" She yelled at Haley now she started to get worried. "it's Jamie He- he w-was s-s-h-ot" she cried "What?" Peyton screamed at phone. "You have to come- to –the-the – hos–pitol." Haley cried "Okay I'm on my way is Nathan there or Deb ?" She asked but Haley already hang up…..

Haley sat in the waiting room, looking at Nathan who was pacing like crazy, blaming himself for what happened. "Nathan sit down all that pacing is not going to help Jamie to live" Deb said a little annoyed. Haley looked up, she called Peyton ten minutes ago where was she?

When she thought this Jake ran in with after Peyton. "Jake?!" she said surprised the fact Jake had just walked in made her forget about Jamie for a little bit. "Haley what happened?" He asked. For so far the forgetting part. "he-h-e …. " She wasn't able to say it again.

"Peyton have you heard from Brooke?" Nathan said who's attention was drawn by the arrival of Jake and Peyton. No I haven't been able to get a hold on her all night. She was home when I called her like three hours ago, and said she wasn't really in the mood to go out because of Angie departure, so I have really no idea were she is"

"How about Lucas, Have you called him maybe she is with him?" Peyton said. "Yah I've tried that but he isn't answering either."

_Two and a half hours later… _

Peyton walks into the waiting room with two cups a coffee in her hands. "Here you go" she says to Haley. It was 00.30 she walked up to Nathan and hand him the other cup of coffee. "How are holding up Nate" she asked him. "I shouldn't have taken him with me than he would be 'Ok' now." Nathan answered "If I just had let him in the car then we wouldn't be here right now." Peyton looked at him and said; "That's true because then he would have shot you and Jamie would still be in the car waiting for his daddy, and Haley could have ride immediately to the mortuary!" Nathan looked at her, he knew she was right but, still couldn't help feeling guilty.

Then the surgeon walked in to the waiting room. Haley jumped up. "Mr. & Mrs Scott?" the surgeon asked "Yes!" Nathan said and walked immediately to Haley and took her hand.

"The surgery, went good, he is stable now but the first twenty-four hour are critical. Also He lost a lot of blood so we'll have to wait until he wakes up how much damage it has caused." The surgeon said.

"Can we see him now?" Haley asked him. "Yes but only two people at once, Follow me"  
Nathan & Haley followed the man. "I'll try to reach Brooke and Lucas again" Peyton said as they walked away.

_The next morning _

"Morning sunshine," Lucas said when he turned on his side and looked at Brooke. "Morning to you gorgeous!" she giggled "So where do you want to get married?" Lucas tried to ask her but she turn around and picked up her phone.

"Let's see did anyone miss me while is was sleeping with you" she laughed.

She turned on her cell phone. Just as she wanted to message Peyton she was Ok, and that she didn't have to worry, her phone was flooded by missed phone calls from Haley and Peyton. "Wow they really missed me." She laughed.

There were also fifteen text messages in her inbox. "Luke I think something has happened because I have fifteen text messages and twenty-five missed calls all from Peyton and Haley"

Lucas bended over an picked up his phone. But before he could turn his phone on Brooke had opened one of the txt messages is her inbox and started to scream: " AAAAH ! O' My God"

"Brooke What happened ?" Lucas asked her worried. "It's Jamie he's been shot, he's in the hospital."

As Fast as this happiness had reached her yesterday and made her feel like she was flying, So fast she felt like she was thrown of her pink cloud onto the ground. "We have to go home" she whispered just loud enough for Lucas to hear her.

Lucas got up and started to dress "I'll book the first flight home, you call Peyton with an excuse I think it's better if we wait with telling her until we're home" he said rushing himself in his jeans.

"Yah," Brooke whispered. She dialled Peyton's number…..


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5. The first flight back to……**

**P**eyton had been in the hospital all night living of coffee. She could feel she had just avoid a hangover the night before.

Her phone rang.. It's was Brooke. "Brooke where have you been for the last twelve hours!" She yelled at Brooke "Yah I know I'm sorry Luke took me to a bar last night so I wouldn't miss Angie so much and it got really late so a crashed a his place, but what happened?" Brooke lied.

"I still don't know for sure but there was a robbery at the gas station where Nathan an Jamie went for gas and the guy shot Jamie." Peyton said.  
"unbelievable…., is he… Ok ?" No Brooke he's is not Ok why didn't you answer your phone!" Peyton yelled at Brooke.

"Because I knock out the battery and did the same thing with Lucas' phone, we were drunk" Brooke defended her lie. Peyton sighed, okay take a shower and buy us breakfast we're with five here, can you bring some good coffee too, you can't possible live of this hospital stuff."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if we can make it to the hospital before one O'clock… My head hurts really bad, apologize to Haley and Nathan for me please, And I'll be there as son as possible" Brooke said tying to make her not-so-much-believable lie believable.

Peyton hang up and walked to Jamie's hospital room. "Knock Knock" She knocked on the door and entered the room Haley was sleeping on Jamie's bad side. Nathan sat on the other side on the room. "Nathan" she whispered "I got a hold on Brooke and Lucas they where out al night and they have a heavy hangover, so they'll be here by one" "Okay, thank you Peyton" Nathan responded with a weak smile. "How is he?" she asked. "Still the same" he said while he looked at Haley who was still sleeping at his bed side. "and Haley? Does she blame you?"

"I don't now she hasn't really talked to me, but I do feel like she think I should have got the bullet" he said with pain in his voice. "Nathan, I do not believe she would blame you for this, just as much as I think she'd rather have you dead than Jamie." Peyton assured him.

"Our flight is booked we're flying in an hour, so we must hurry!" Lucas said as Brooke hang up the phone. "Luke, I can't do this" she cried. "Do what?" he asked her.

"Lying to Peyton, Luke I love you and I probably always will but… , You love her too, and ….. I don't want to hurt her Luke. She loves you, plus with my mom and the company, I don't have time either." ..she sighed, "I can't do this Luke this was a mistake…"

Lucas couldn't believe it "you're breaking up with me? " He asked her quietly. "Yes, I guess so .. Luke I love you but I just can't do this, not again, Peyton is all I have and…. if I lose her.."- "It's Ok, I understand, Maybe I overreacted, last night with my phone call, I …."

"We have to go otherwise we'll miss our flight, and we have to tell her about what happened"

Lucas said.

She knew she had disappoint him. Still the thing that made her feel somehow not well, was that he had give up so easily. It gave her the idea she made the right decision. He loved Peyton not her, plus she had , she really was desperate."

Jake hang up the phone, "So… you never told me why you're here" Peyton said. "I know I guess I just missed you guys" he told her with a slight doubt in his voice.

"Missed us, now? all off the sudden?" She asked him, clearly questioning his answer.

"Peyton I'm…." he sighed.  
"You're what?.." He took a deep breath and said; "I'm getting married next month" her face turned white, she was disappointed even though she was happy for him, she tried to pretend she was just happy for him, but couldn't hide it ever well.

"Yah you had your chance," he said when he saw the look on her face. "I know and I'm happy for you!" she tried to cover her disappointment, "How is she with Jenny?" "Really good actually, she's a lawyer, she helped me fight for Jenny" Jake answered really happy.

Peyton turned a smile on her face and said she was going to get some coffee for Haley and Nathan. She walked in to the hall and swallowed her tears. "After everything that has happened, I don't think I can take much more." She thought, and instead of going to Jamie's room she walked through the hall and when she reached the corner she ran out.

She needed oxygen.

Brooke and Lucas had been in the air for over thirty minutes now, and they hadn't spoken a word. "I can't believe he'd give up so easily, I mean now it's obvious I made the right decision, if he would give up so fast, our relationship wouldn't have made it very long anyway" Brooke thought.

"I made the right decision, if Brooke has something on her mind I can't talk her out of it" Lucas thought. Something inside of him said he did something wrong he didn't know what it was but he knew for sure that it had something to do with his weekend away with Brooke.

_Later …_

As they had landed and found their luggage, they made it to the exit at the door Lucas stopped. "Brooke… I love you and I'm sorry it had to end this way…" He said trying to apologise. "No Luke, I'm sorry I shouldn't have accepted your proposal,… I love you gorgeous!" she said with a smile on her face and left the airport.

Lucas picked up his suitcase and tried to catch a cab.

The cab stopped in his got in.

When his got out of the cab fifteen minutes later, and walked up to his front porch, Peyton sat there and she wasn't looking happy.

"Where the hell have you been," She yelled at him "Uhh…," he stumbled. "I knew Brooke was lying," She picked up his suitcase and read the label on his suitcase which included flight destination.

"Las Vegas, Luke?" You and Brooke? What did you do?" She asked when she had calmed down a little. "Peyton, Brooke and I were drunk, we … we flew to Vegas.."- "You guys got married?" Peyton carefully asked.

"No! but we drank a lot" he lied his way out of the mess. "and if I ask Brooke she would confirm your story?"- "Yes she Would!" Lucas pretend to be annoyed. "Okay!" Peyton said "By the way, your nephew is still unconscious" She walked away she couldn't help not believing what either one of them had said. But she really didn't care anymore.

**Hi, Thanks for the reviews  
One of them also made me want to clear so things up,**

**For all of you who read my fan fic and thought ugh! Brucas story, and stopped reading**

**I missed labelled the story, this is a Breyton story, it's about friendship, and Hoes over Bros. It's called the girl code for a reason. **

**Just keep reading and you'll see why i missed labelled, I'm just saying, even though I don't want to give anything away, **

**Nothing in life comes easy**

**Please read & review !**

**Love Philine**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 7. Heeling takes more than medication.**

When Brooke came home her phone rang, it had been Lucas to tell her he had to come up with an new lie.

Not much later Peyton came home, with questions about that lie. Then she had stared at the coffee table for twenty minutes.

And then she decided to take a shower and forget about the fact she had just again, broke up with Lucas.

"It was the right thing, He loves Peyton." She told herself. Not sure if she believed it.

She had been on her way to the hospital, when she realised Luke would be there and so would Peyton, This made her decided to turn around and finish the sketches for her fall line.

She felt terrible because Peyton was angry with her, while she didn't even know what really happened if she did she would probably have moved out. She sighed.

She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone she considered calling Haley but she figured she wouldn't have her cell phone with her. So she put down the phone and decided to go on with working on her fall line and to leave the rest alone so the entire issue could lie down.  
-------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"This is Sophia!" Jake said. "Huh? And,…." Nathan asked confused when Jake en Sophia had entered Jamie's room. "Jake's fiancée" Peyton explained.

"You're engaged?" Haley asked "That awesome!" - "Hey nice to meet you" Peyton said. Sophia had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes, and was about Haley's size.

"This is Peyton you met her on the phone," He said pointing at Peyton. "And this is Haley and that is Nathan and their son Jamie" – "Hey it's really nice meeting you all, Jake told me a lot about you" She said.

"So Peyton, be nice this time!" Haley suggested. "Ha ha Very funny, Haley but not this time, I'm so done with all drama!" Peyton said "Are you sure, I mean you never know" Haley teased her.

Her mood had turned around since Jamie was doing so much better. "Hey guys I haven't told my parents yet but We're moving to Tree Hill after trail" Jake pronounced.

"after trail? What have you been up to man?" Nathan asked. "No, Jenny I get a shot at winning Jenny back in a month, But to get Jenny back we have to prove Nikki is an unfit mother, She had five years to prove she a good mother and that she's not on drugs…" Jake said

"So all you have to do is prove she's on drugs and you got Jenny back?" Peyton asked "Now ALL we have to do, it's not exactly easy." Jake explained

"When is the trail?" Peyton asked. "November 3rd" Sophia said. "Let's hope Nikki get's tempted" Peyton said.

Haley sat at Jamie's bed side she was playing four in a row with Jamie. Jamie's doctor came in. "So how is our little man doing?" He asked. "I'm just fine can I go home I don't like it here" Jamie told the doctor. The doctor smiled and said; " Ah see, at least you're talking that's a good thing." He picked up Jamie's chart and looked into it. "It looks like you'll be home to watch ravens play tomorrow" The doctor said. "Yeah! Thank you" Jamie yelled.

"Tomorrow? That soon?" Haley asked. "Momma! I don't wanna stay!" Jamie yelled. "And I want you healthy!" Haley said. "Listen to your mother Jamie" Nathan said to his son.

"It's fine, He's fine, I'll be releasing him in the morning, now go home visiting hour is over and Jamie is going to be just fine!" The doctor said to Haley who was still looking like she wasn't sure if he was fine.

_The Next morning…_

When Nathan, Haley and Jamie came into their home, Deb had made brunch and Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Sophia, Skills, Mouth, Millicent and Lucas were all there.

"Welcome Home!" they all yelled when they came in. "Aunt Brooke! I missed you!" Jamie said. "Hey little boy I missed you too!" Brooke said. "Yah, Brooke where have you been we haven't seen you at the hospital" Haley asked Brooke. "Long-" Jake's phone went."-story" "Hello, Jake Jagelski here." He answered. "yah, aha,.. that's wonderful .. yah no.. not yah That's fine I will be there as soon as possible, Yah Okay, Thanks"

Jake hang up the phone and said: Good news Nikki is arrested for buying drugs in the park yesterday, They took Jenny immediately, and the judge decided not to wait till next month and has given me custody over Jenny, We can pick her up now.

Then will come back to Tree Hill for good." Jake said. "Wow that awesome!" everybody said. He hugged and kissed Sophia and then said: "Now we're going we'll be back by Monday with Jenny!" Then he and Sophia left.

They all gave their presents to Jamie and then went home, Haley putted Jamie to bed.

Only Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had stayed and sat in the living room. "That was fun, but Peyton are you going to explain this Sophia girl" Brooke asked her. "What is there to explain she's Jake's Fiancée I like her!" Peyton responded. "Yah Brooke I was surprised too after the hole Lindsey thing." Haley said

"What hole Lindsey thing a thought you two had made good." Lucas asked confused. "Yah, but that took a while" Brooke laughed. "What! Would the two of you just stop it, I like Sophia I like Jake his my friend and I hope I can say Sophia is too, So for god sakes, Cut it out!" Peyton said. They we're all laughing.

It was Friday two O'clock.

"Hey, Sophia is a Lawyer right, maybe she can help me , with my company battle with my mom!" Brooke said. "What? .." Lucas asked. "Oh I didn't tell, my mom stopped by my house yesterday to tell me she was taking my company from me!" Brooke yelled. "Can she do that?" Haley asked.

"Legally yes, but it's so NOT gonna happen!" Brooke yelled and she waved with her arms ngrily.

Lucas walked outside with Nathan, and Haley asked Peyton: "Are you still in love with Luke? Is that you are so ok with the fact that the second love of your life is getting married?"

"No, ..yah I don't know it doesn't matter. He is not in love with me anymore. And I've got to live with that, that's worse enough" Peyton said. She thought she could get over it and that she and Lucas could just be friends but she wasn't sure after she had told him face to face that she loved him, but that, that didn't stopped her from saying that she thought he was a jerk.

"Man are you gonna tell me where you were when Jamie was in the hospital?" Nathan asked Lucas when they were outside. "Ok but only if you promise to tell no anyone what includes Haley." Lucas said. "Ok man, tell me Where have you been?" Nathan answered.

"I made a mistake I think, I called Brooke and asked her if she wanted to fly with me to Las Vegas, and wanted to marry me" Lucas said really fast.

"You did, WHAT?" Nathan said surprised by his brothers answer, Of all answers this one he did not expect. "You and Brooke are.. Married?" Nathan asked.

"No we were about to go find a chapel when we heard of Jamie and Brooke immediately changed her mind, and honestly I'm happy she did. It would have been a mistake but I'm not sure if Brooke thinks about it the same though, because she mostly pulled back because off Peyton" Lucas told Nathan.

"Wow you think Brooke still loves you?" Nathan asked him. "Yah, which would really mess things up because, after the Lindsey and Peyton thing I don't know it anymore. But Brooke and I … I mean we had sex for god sakes I must have given her the wrong impression" Lucas wined.

"You think!, you gave her the wrong impression?" Nathan said completely stunted by his brothers story. Lucas sighed "I messed up Huh?" – "That is one way you could say it" Nathan joked. "My misery is not funny little brother!" Lucas said at him.

"Ok be serious, who do you love Brooke or Peyton or neither one off them?" Nathan asked him. Lucas sighed. "If I knew…."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7. Heeling takes more than medication.**

When Brooke came home her phone rang, it had been Lucas to tell her he had to come up with an new lie.

Not much later Peyton came home, with questions about that lie. Then she had stared at the coffee table for twenty minutes.

And then she decided to take a shower and forget about the fact she had just again, broke up with Lucas.

"It was the right thing, He loves Peyton." She told herself. Not sure if she believed it.

She had been on her way to the hospital, when she realised Luke would be there and so would Peyton, This made her decided to turn around and finish the sketches for her fall line.

She felt terrible because Peyton was angry with her, while she didn't even know what really happened if she did she would probably have moved out. She sighed.

She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone she considered calling Haley but she figured she wouldn't have her cell phone with her. So she put down the phone and decided to go on with working on her fall line and to leave the rest alone so the entire issue could lie down.  
-------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"This is Sophia!" Jake said. "Huh? And,…." Nathan asked confused when Jake en Sophia had entered Jamie's room. "Jake's fiancée" Peyton explained.

"You're engaged?" Haley asked "That awesome!" - "Hey nice to meet you" Peyton said. Sophia had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes, and was about Haley's size.

"This is Peyton you met her on the phone," He said pointing at Peyton. "And this is Haley and that is Nathan and their son Jamie" – "Hey it's really nice meeting you all, Jake told me a lot about you" She said.

"So Peyton, be nice this time!" Haley suggested. "Ha ha Very funny, Haley but not this time, I'm so done with all drama!" Peyton said "Are you sure, I mean you never know" Haley teased her.

Her mood had turned around since Jamie was doing so much better. "Hey guys I haven't told my parents yet but We're moving to Tree Hill after trail" Jake pronounced.

"after trail? What have you been up to man?" Nathan asked. "No, Jenny I get a shot at winning Jenny back in a month, But to get Jenny back we have to prove Nikki is an unfit mother, She had five years to prove she a good mother and that she's not on drugs…" Jake said

"So all you have to do is prove she's on drugs and you got Jenny back?" Peyton asked "Now ALL we have to do, it's not exactly easy." Jake explained

"When is the trail?" Peyton asked. "November 3rd" Sophia said. "Let's hope Nikki get's tempted" Peyton said.

Haley sat at Jamie's bed side she was playing four in a row with Jamie. Jamie's doctor came in. "So how is our little man doing?" He asked. "I'm just fine can I go home I don't like it here" Jamie told the doctor. The doctor smiled and said; " Ah see, at least you're talking that's a good thing." He picked up Jamie's chart and looked into it. "It looks like you'll be home to watch ravens play tomorrow" The doctor said. "Yeah! Thank you" Jamie yelled.

"Tomorrow? That soon?" Haley asked. "Momma! I don't wanna stay!" Jamie yelled. "And I want you healthy!" Haley said. "Listen to your mother Jamie" Nathan said to his son.

"It's fine, He's fine, I'll be releasing him in the morning, now go home visiting hour is over and Jamie is going to be just fine!" The doctor said to Haley who was still looking like she wasn't sure if he was fine.

_The Next morning…_

When Nathan, Haley and Jamie came into their home, Deb had made brunch and Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Sophia, Skills, Mouth, Millicent and Lucas were all there.

"Welcome Home!" they all yelled when they came in. "Aunt Brooke! I missed you!" Jamie said. "Hey little boy I missed you too!" Brooke said. "Yah, Brooke where have you been we haven't seen you at the hospital" Haley asked Brooke. "Long-" Jake's phone went."-story" "Hello, Jake Jagelski here." He answered. "yah, aha,.. that's wonderful .. yah no.. not yah That's fine I will be there as soon as possible, Yah Okay, Thanks"

Jake hang up the phone and said: Good news Nikki is arrested for buying drugs in the park yesterday, They took Jenny immediately, and the judge decided not to wait till next month and has given me custody over Jenny, We can pick her up now.

Then will come back to Tree Hill for good." Jake said. "Wow that awesome!" everybody said. He hugged and kissed Sophia and then said: "Now we're going we'll be back by Monday with Jenny!" Then he and Sophia left.

They all gave their presents to Jamie and then went home, Haley putted Jamie to bed.

Only Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had stayed and sat in the living room. "That was fun, but Peyton are you going to explain this Sophia girl" Brooke asked her. "What is there to explain she's Jake's Fiancée I like her!" Peyton responded. "Yah Brooke I was surprised too after the hole Lindsey thing." Haley said

"What hole Lindsey thing a thought you two had made good." Lucas asked confused. "Yah, but that took a while" Brooke laughed. "What! Would the two of you just stop it, I like Sophia I like Jake his my friend and I hope I can say Sophia is too, So for god sakes, Cut it out!" Peyton said. They we're all laughing.

It was Friday two O'clock.

"Hey, Sophia is a Lawyer right, maybe she can help me , with my company battle with my mom!" Brooke said. "What? .." Lucas asked. "Oh I didn't tell, my mom stopped by my house yesterday to tell me she was taking my company from me!" Brooke yelled. "Can she do that?" Haley asked.

"Legally yes, but it's so NOT gonna happen!" Brooke yelled and she waved with her arms angrily.

Lucas walked outside with Nathan, and Haley asked Peyton: "Are you still in love with Luke? Is that you are so ok with the fact that the second love of your life is getting married?"

"No, ..yah I don't know it doesn't matter. He is not in love with me anymore. And I've got to live with that, that's worse enough" Peyton said.

She thought she could get over it and that she and Lucas could just be friends but she wasn't sure after she had told him face to face that she loved him, but that, that didn't stop her from saying that she thought he was a jerk.

"Man are you gonna tell me where you were when Jamie was in the hospital?" Nathan asked Lucas when they were outside. "Okay but only if you promise to tell no one what includes Haley." Lucas said. "Okay man, tell me Where have you been?" Nathan answered.

"I made a mistake I think, I called Brooke and asked her if she wanted to fly with me to Las Vegas, and wanted to marry me" Lucas said really fast.

"You did, WHAT?" Nathan said surprised by his brothers answer, Of all answers this one he did not expect. "You and Brooke are.. Married?" Nathan asked.

"No we were about to go find a chapel when we heard of Jamie and Brooke immediately changed her mind, and honestly I'm happy she did. It would have been a mistake but I'm not sure if Brooke thinks about it the same though, because she mostly pulled back because off Peyton" Lucas told Nathan.

"Wow you think Brooke still loves you?" Nathan asked him. "Yah, which would really mess things up because, after the Lindsey and Peyton thing I don't know it anymore. But Brooke and I … I mean we had sex for god sakes I must have given her the wrong impression" Lucas wined.

"You think!, you gave her the wrong impression?" Nathan said completely stunted by his brothers story. Lucas sighed "I messed up Huh?" – "That is one way you could say it" Nathan joked. "My misery is not funny little brother!" Lucas said at him.

"Okay be serious, who do you love Brooke or Peyton or neither one of them?" Nathan asked him. Lucas sighed. "If I knew…."

**Ooh-kay, i watched The phantom of the opera last weekend, that was fun, although i could barely keep my eyes open. It was slumber party, that was fun, but i was broken the next day, so i decided i should edit some of my chapters for publication. **

**Please Read & Review  
Love Phill**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8. And now I just don't know.**

"Have no idea Okay!" Peyton yelled at Mia. Mia had walked into her office. "Wow, it must be real bad that crush if music can't beat it!"

Mia joked. "Ha ha very funny!, But what kinda question is this anyway? Do I love Lucas more than music? " Peyton said.

"I don't know just a question!?" Mia said triumphal. "What do you mean, Just a question?!" Peyton questioned Mia's Motives. "You know, I talked Haley about you…, and Lucas. Mia said.

"What? that's a load of crap, And there is no me and Lucas!" Peyton yelled. "and… How about that Jake guy?" Mia asked. "Okay this has to stop! Jake is a FRIEND of mine, and he's ENGAGED! so WHAT is your POINT!" Peyton said waiving with her hands.

"My point is there are two hot ex-boyfriends of yours in town, and that you are with neither of them!" Mia made her point.

"It's great Haley told you!, again JAKE IS ENGAGED!" Peyton yelled.

At that moment Haley walked in "Yo we can get started!" Haley said. "You told her about Jake and Lucas!" Peyton yelled at her "Okay it has been two weeks since Jake left to get Jenny, and you can't stop talking about them. Haley said and chuckled.

"Oh god, I haven't seen Jenny in five years! I Love Jenny!" Peyton yelled.

"Well that's good, because if Sophia and I want some quiet time. I need a sitter!" – "Jake! Jenny!" Peyton yelled when Jake walked in with Jenny up his arm, followed by Sophia. "Now are you in?" Jake asked. "Hell yah!" Peyton said. "uurh uurhh" Mia coughed.

"Oh yah Jake this is Mia, Mia is my first published artist." Peyton introduced Mia. "Hey nice to meet you Mia, this is my fiancée Sophia" Jake said.

"So Peyton can you baby sit later for a few hours because Sophia and I are going to look for a house." Jake told her. "Yah Sure, Haley needs to go home anyway, cause if she leaves Jamie to long with Nathan he gets shot" Peyton joked.

"Ha ha very funny Peyton, but yah I guess I'm going home Lucas is there he was gonna watch Jamie for a while" Haley said insinuating.

---------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------

"Show me your jump shot Jimmy-Jam!" Nathan said to his son. "I'm James Lucas Scott I'm the best!" Jamie yelled. "Wow yes you are, beating your old man?" Lucas said when he walked in to the living room and saw his nephew making a jump shot.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled when he saw his uncle. "Hey Man how you're doing. You already know who you love?" Nathan said. "Very funny little brother, and No. It caused me avoiding Brooke for the past two weeks." Lucas told his brother.

"Man you've got to do something about it you can't avoid her forever, and how is it with Peyton?" Nathan lectured Lucas. "Well, Peyton is fine she doesn't know about me and Brooke so we talk, have fun like we used to you know in high school before we got together at the state championship." Lucas said. "That's just great you are friends so you have to win another state championship to get back with her, I mean One championship to get together , one to break up and one to get together!" Nathan made a plan.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way" Lucas said.

"Hey guys, did you hear Jake is back in town" Haley said when she came in. "What Jake is back, that's about time, it's been two weeks since he left" Nathan said.

"Hey I've got good news too, My mom is coming to town. She and Andy are thinking of buying a house here" Lucas told them. "Wow that is awesome I really missed them" Haley said. "Yah you know Lily has to go to school, till now Andy is home schooling her but my mom thinks it's about time she's living a more normal life" Lucas said.

"I think it's great you know I mean know we all back in Tree Hill, you know your mom my mom, Dad, It's Fun!" Nathan said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

"I don't think it's a good idea, maybe we should call first maybe they're not home.

Karen said. She sat in the car next to Andy who drove. "Karen, it is all going to be fine, Jamie just got shot no way he is going anywhere and no way there living him home alone." Andy convinced her.

"And Nathan & Haley's place is some kind of hostel because everyone is always there" Andy pleaded. Karen sighed she knew he was right but she felt like they were interrupting the lives of these kids.

"Karen you know everyone loves you, there happy to have you. You are a mother too each and every one of them." Andy said. "I know but still they have their lives, I'm afraid they feel like I'm watching over them." Karen wined. "You do but in a good way not is a freaky controlling kind of way" Andy said to her, as they drove onto Nathan & Haley's driveway. "besides, it's too late anyway"

Karen rang the doorbell, and took Lily on her arm.

Haley opened the door, "Karen, Andy what are you guys doing here?! I thought you weren't coming until next week!" Haley said surprised.

"Well, we'd like to explain but can we come in first?" Karen said. "Oh.. Yah off course!, Sorry!" Haley apologized.

They went in and followed Haley to the living room, where the guys were playing tennis on the Wii.

"Lucas!, Your mom is here!.." Haley said but got no response. "LUKE!, hello, The world to Lucas, Attention please may I have it!" Haley yelled at them but the only thing Lucas said was: " Huh , Hales I don't hear you can you speak louder!, or just wait Jamie and I are beating Nathan's ass!"

Without looking away from the TV. Haley walked to the wall and pulled out the plug, "Can you hear me now?" she asked. "HEY, HEY WTF are you doing?"

The guys shouted. "Hey Luke you mom is here!" Haley said annoyed. "Ow hey mom, What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming until next week." Lucas said.

"Yep, but then Haley told me you weren't doing so well, so we decided to come a little earlier" Karen told them. "Hey I'm not doing "not so well" Lucas said insulted. "Luke, you abused a player!" Haley said.

"Well I do think Luke is doing so well, with trips to Vegas and having sex!" Nathan joked. "You are not going to tell them you promised! Nathan I swear to god if you tell them you won't leave this house alive!" Lucas threatened.

"Luke what is this about!" Haley said offended by the fact there was something Luke didn't tell her. "Luke flew to Las Vegas with Brooke and slept with her when Jamie was in the hospital!" Nathan snitched out!

"NATHAN You promised!" Lucas yelled. "What that's awesome are you and Brooke together now?" Haley yelled. Lucas sighed and looked angry at Nathan. "No Brooke broke it up when she heard from Peyton about Jamie. Lucas said. "oh Sorry Luke" Haley said. "it's okay honestly I had doubts too so…" "Well at least you mom is here!" Nathan said. "Everyone laughed.

"What is so funny" Deb said. She and Skills had just walked in. "Oh hey Karen It's so good to see you it's been so long!" "Hey, mom, you know what so funny was" Nathan said. " No?" Deb questioned. " Your relationship with Skills" Nathan said laughing.

" Oh please Nathan don't I really heard that enough you didn't speak to me for a week when you found out remember." Deb wined. " Well I like it!" Jamie said. Everyone looked at Jamie. " yah, Grandpa Skills!" Everyone started to laugh except for Skills. "Eh!"

------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Jake and Sophia entered the house of Jakes parents with Jenny. " Mom…. ,Dad!" Jake called.

"Hello who is there?...." Jake's mom said. " Mom it's me Jake!" Jake said. " Jake, O my god it's good to see you!" his mom said.

She walked down the stairs, and asked "So who are this." - " Well Jenny! Off course, and this …." Jake took a deep breath. "Is my fiancée Sophia." Jake said proud. "You fiancée ? what happened to Peyton?" his mom said.

"Well she lives here and I lived there and she loves Lucas, and I love Sophia" Jake questioned his mothers questions. " Hello, Mrs. Jakelski, I'm Sophia" Sophia said. " Hello" His mom said shortly.

"Honey what happened to you and Peyton? , I mean she loves you, she loves Jenny." his mom pleaded. " And most of all you love her!" Jake said pissed.

" Soph would you mind taking Jenny to the car I'll be right there" Jake said to Sophia. " Yah sure, Come on Jen! We are waiting in the car okay, come on." She picked Jenny up and took her outside.

"Mom I Love Sophia, She Loves Me, She Loves Jenny, I Loved Peyton, She loved me and Jenny. But she also loves Lucas, more than anything in the world. I moved on I met Sophia on a blind date that Mark got me. We went on a few dates I told her about Jenny, she met jenny she fell in love with jenny, she fell in love with me, I fell in love with her. And I am Happy!" Jake explained.

" No Jake that's what you told yourself, that you love Sophia, You love Peyton so please do not do stupid things!" his mom told him.

"That's it You are not going to see Jenny and if you keep this up you cannot come to the wedding either!" Jake yelled at her and then walked out the door.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------

**Okay, that was it.  
I start very chapter review with okay, maybe i should think of something a little more original  
anyway **

**Please Read & Review  
Love Philine **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9. Where one chapter ends and another begins. **

The phone rang at Peyton's office she picked up the phone:" Peyton Sawyer, Red bedroom records" Peyton answered the phone.

" Hey, Peyton it's Molly?" the voice on the other side said. " Oh hey molly, what's up?" Peyton asked her. "I am moving, and we're selling the house I thought you might wanted to know." Molly said. "Oh you thank you for letting me know but where are you moving too?" she asked molly. " Well to Nevada but I don't know exactly where." Molly said.

"I feel sorry for you, but Nevada is really cool" Peyton tried to cheer her up. "I just wondered if you knew someone looking for a house who has an awesome daughter to live in our room." Molly joked.

"I think I do and their daughter is definitely awesome!" Peyton said. "that's great but I really have to go now sorry" Molly excused herself.

"Ok bye!" Peyton said and hang up walked to her cell phone.

She picked it up to call Jake, when Sophia walked in with Jenny.

"Hey Sophia I have good news for you!" Peyton said to Sophia. "Ow I just came to drop off Jenny actually" Sophia explained. " Ow yah sure" – "But what kind of good news I could use some Jake had just a huge blow out with his mom. About me!" Sophia told her.

" I found a house for the three of you, a friend of mine is moving, but Jake fought with his mom? He has never fights with his mom." Peyton said. " Yah I think his mother really liked you, and she is not happy with the fact Jake and I are getting married." Sophia told.

"What?, that's the last thing I expected" Peyton told her. "I wouldn't be so upset about it Jake hasn't seen his parents in so long that he isn't really attached to them. And uuh.. A secret I never liked his mom, Way to posh!, I'm surprised she likes me so much. But anyway I'll give you the address of that house and say sorry to Jake from me if he isn't comfortable with the house" Peyton said.

"Uhh …" Sophia stumbled confused. "He will explain to you, come on Jenny , Ow and the room is for Jenny, tell him that!" she wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Sophia. " uuh ok totally confused!?" Sophia said. " Jake will explain all" then she took jenny into the booth., and Sophia left.

* * *

When Lucas took his mother, Andy and Lily home Brooke was sitting on his front porch. "Luke we have to talk!" then she saw the rest. " Ow uuh.." she stumbled. " Hey Brooke!" Karen said.

"You go inside I have to talk to Brooke" Lucas said. "Okay" Andy said. "Luke, we have to talk." Brooke said " You can't avoid me forever!" – " Brooke I .. I don't know; you or Peyton, and before I know I don't want to jump in to something to find out that it doesn't work that's not fair to you and not fair Peyton, I don't want to hurt you and Peyton." Lucas said. " O, I came by to say that I've been thinking and that I regret that I blew you off in Vegas, and that I love you!" Brooke pleaded. Lucas looked surprised. " Brooke, I'm sorry, …" Lucas tried." Well I guess I was right all along, when I said it was good I broke things off , because you didn't seem to care!, I was right you didn't care! You were happy it was just a expensive One-night-stand! " let's call Brooke say you want to marry her have sex with her and dumb her! I guess I made It easy for you, breaking up with you so you could just back out and move on!" Brooke screamed at him. " Brooke is that what you think! That I wouldn't use you like that! I love you Brooke! But I love Peyton too and that is confusing Okay! … I didn't want things to get all complicated again!" Lucas said. "It was a hell of a time to realize that and you could have waited with calling until you knew for sure but you didn't" Brooke yelled. "I know that was stupid I was sick of waiting!" Lucas tried to explain but she didn't care to listen. Brooke looked angry at him at than walked away.

* * *

When Peyton came home, she putted her purse on the counter, and walked to her bedroom. Got one of her records, and started to play it. She picked up Jenny and putted her on the couch.

"So Jen what do you want to drink?" Peyton said to her. "Gin? ,Vodka?" Peyton thought by herself. "Lemonade!" Jenny said. "One lemonade it is!" Peyton open the fridge and pored Jenny some lemonade.

"Jen, what do you think of your new mommy, Sophia?" Peyton asked her. "I don't know what to tell…." Jenny said shy. "Hey girly-girl you can tell me." Peyton convinced her. "I like her but she not my mommy, Nikki is my mommy, but she not nice, I don't like her… You were my real mommy you love me right?" Jenny told her.

"Well that's nice to hear, I'm surprised to hear you even remember me" Peyton said. "Yah Daddy to tells a lot about you" Jenny said. "Well you are a bright kid It is that you were already born when I met your dad otherwise I'd thought you be mine…uhh or whatever. Well you can always call me mommy as long as daddy is fine with it and you can ALWAYS come to me with problems. Peyton said.

"I'm only seven! I don't have any problems and daddy doesn't aspect me to think Sophia is my mommy, But I like her." Jenny said. "That's good, now, if you really want to be my favourite girl in the entire world. You tell me you love the Foo fighters!" Peyton said with a smile and took the girl on the lap.

"What fighters?" She asked. "Never mind, I'll teach you music, Now c'mon Girly-Girl, what are we going to do?" Peyton cheered her up.

Then Brooke walked in. "Is that our little jenny Jakleski?" Brooke asked. "Yes I am and Peyton is my momma!" she answered. Brooke laughed. Somewhere she felt angry with Peyton because Lucas wasn't with her because of Peyton while Peyton had Jake too, but she understood that she didn't know about her and Lucas and that she could help it.

"Well nice work P Sawyer!" she said. "Ah, Brooke you know it's not like that, Nikki is a not good mom and Sophia is just not really a mom to her." Peyton explained. "If you say so!" Brooke said with a not believing note in her voice and smiled.

"C'mon let's do something fun you know, just the girls." Peyton propositioned. "I have to back out I grew up remember! Brooke responded. "O god sakes Brooke, pull yourself together women have some fun for the love of god!" she copied Mia who had copied it from Friends. " Okay if you are going all Phoebe on me I can't resist!" Brooke said.

She picked up the remote and looked for a cartoon. Peyton made popcorn, and they all sat in front of the TV, after a while Brooke heard a noise outside she looked and saw that there was someone new moving in, in one of the houses under theirs.

"Hey there is someone moving in, I'm going to take a look, are you to coming too?" Brooke asked. Peyton stood up walked to the window and said: Yah sure why not" they put on their coats and went outside to take a look. Peyton had Jenny on her arm and from a distance they looked at who was moving in. but they couldn't find the person.

At once Peyton screamed.: O' God No!" Brooke said: What? you scared the Heck out me!" – "Brooke look there at the front of the truck.." Peyton said careful. " Heck No!" she ran down to the truck and said : Tell me this is not true! Tell me you are not moving here!"

" He Brooke what do you do here!" The guy at the truck said. "I Live here! But YOU NOT LIVE HERE" she said while she showed with her hand what she meant. "Brooke you live here, sorry I hope it's not to awkward?" the voice of a woman said.

"Anna! Oh my god tell me you not still living in one house with that!" Brooke responded and pointed at the guy at the truck who was Anna's brother Felix. "No I'm moving in with my girlfriend, Felix is just helping with the hole moving thing although he hasn't done a thing yet" Anna told her.

As soon as Peyton saw that Anna was there too she came down and walked up to them. "hey Peyton come!" Brooke yelled. Peyton had reached them and said: He Anna God it's good to see you!, I wish I could say the same about your brother but no" Peyton said.

"Peyton I so glad to see you and who is this?" She asked pointing at Jenny. "Oh this is Jenny Jakleski, Remember?" Peyton said. "Ow yah you and Jake still together?" Anna said. "Ow no, Not anymore there has happened a lot since you left" Peyton explained.

"Well I'm famous and Peyton is my sucky roommate!" Brooke joked. "If you are famous why do you need a roommate?" Anna asked her. "I don't need one because of money I need one because she is my friend, my very best friend." Brooke explain.

"So what does jenny do here if you are not with Jake?" Anna wondered. "I'm babysitting, I live with Brooke and I have my own record label downtown." Peyton told her. "Wow, you guys are great!, sorry this might be an awkward question but does Lucas still live here too?" Anna asked.

"Uhh Yah, he does still in the same house, his mom lives on a boot she gave the house to him." Peyton said. "Oh great I really wanted to thank him he has been such a good friend!" Anna explained.

"Ann Dear ! Are you helping or are you keep flirting with the cute girls next door!" a voice said. "Emma I'm already coming and I wasn't flirting!" Anna called. The woman walked up to them and said: Hey, so who have you met?" Anna looked at Brooke an Peyton and said:

"Emma these are two friends of mine from my short high school time here, this is Brooke and that is Peyton. Peyton, Brooke this is my girlfriend Emma" Anna said cheerful. "Hey, so she know the two of you from high school, no wonder she wanted to move to Tree Hill" Emma said joking. "Well she did once kiss Peyton, but, yah Peyton is straight" Brooke said smiling. " Ah ha, so should I be worried dear?" Emma said. "Ow please, she made it pretty clear, no you don't have to feel threatened, Anna said. "Lady's, talking without me, hey Brooke we should really "hang out" again." Felix said. He gave her a wink while Brooke not so subtle ignored it. "AH! C'mon Felix, I grew up I stopped doing that a looong time ago" She said sweetly. "She means: fuck the hell up! I am a grown up woman and you are still a pervy little high school boy!" Anna explained. All the girls laughed.

They said goodbye for now, and went back inside. Brooke feared for Felix he had a way of getting to her, even after all this time, she hadn't been that Brooke for a long time, but still felt like he got to her, because that way she'd been talking to him they were talking too when she met him.

"Brooke Hello! The world to Brooke!" Peyton waved her hand in front of Brooke's face. "uh ye, sorry what did you say?" Brooke answered.

They had walked inside and Brooke stood now in front of the fridge. "Brooke can you move for a little bit I'm trying to poor Jenny something to drink" Peyton said. "Ow ye of course!" she moved away. "where were you with mind at?" she asked Brooke.

Brooked sighed, she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Felix" she answered. "Brooke little fast do you think, I mean after, .." "Did she know?"

"How could she know of her and Lucas! Would he have told her? No she would have said something!" Brooke thought. All these thoughts went through her mind. "… Angie and what he did to me and to YOU, he wasn't …"

She didn't heard the rest her mind had dreamed away again. "Thank god!, she doesn't know she can't know!" she thought.

"Brooke are you listening? Where are you with your head?" Peyton said trying to get her attention. "Sorry, Angie" she lied.

She tried to make Peyton believe her head was with Angie but she hadn't been thinking about Angie since Lucas had called her. "Ah! Never mind you don't listen anyway." Peyton took Jenny and walked to her room.

* * *

**Okay, i though this chapter was kinda short and not enough to leave you with or to keep you interested so i'll publish ten as well, like right now **

**Pleae read and Review**

**Love Philine**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10. Our history will never be erased.**

**H**aley sat behind her piano and played a few notes, her head was somewhere else. She still couldn't believe, what happened between Lucas and Brooke. After everything that had happened between him and Brooke and Peyton, And him Peyton and Lindsey. At some point she thought it was the most stupid thing he had done since he kissed Peyton at Tric the night he proposed to Lindsey. She sighed.

"Where is my beautiful girl thinking about?" Nathan asked, he walked in and putted his hands on het shoulders and kissed to top of her head. "Lucas.." She said. She turn around and looked up at Nathan. "Ah I get it my beautiful girl is thinking about my brother instead of me." Nathan said teasing.

"Ha ha, No I was just really worrying about Lucas because, Lindsey, Peyton, Brooke?, Does Peyton know?" Haley spoke with a caring tone in her voice.

"No Peyton doesn't know, and Luke practically bagged me not to tell her." Nathan explained her. "She has a right to know! I mean, she loves him he knows that and he sleeps with Brooke." Haley raised her voice upset. "Haley, it will only hurt Peyton and probably ruin every chance those two have."

"Well I don't think they have a chance anyway with a secret like that between them!" Haley defended her opinion. "C'mon Hales let Luke fix his own mistakes we can't help him with this so he has got to do it on his own, which brings me to the next issue, Jamie is with my mom so we can spend some quality time together." Nathan said.

Haley sighed, she knew Nathan was right even though she thought it was unfair to Peyton. So she decided to focus on Nathan. " Quality time he? Sounds good" Haley said and smiled.

"hey do you remember what our therapist advised?" Haley said. "That depends on which advice you are talking about" Nathan questioned. "that one about swimming naked" Haley said. "Well yes, that I remember." Nathan answered.

He kissed Haley and said: "see ya in the pool" And Nathan ran out.

* * *

"Sophia are you sure it's not uncomfortable for you?" Jake asked. They had viewed the house, Peyton's old house, and they loved it and were considering buying it.

"Ah Jake could you just drop the "Are you sure" 's They start to bother me you haven't been asking me anything else since we moved to Tree Hill" Sophia said. "I love the house! The better question is can you handle it, I mean you've lived here a while." – " I know, but I mostly lived in Peyton's bedroom" Jake said. "thank you that's just the information I didn't need to know, You are sure you want to let Jenny stay there?" Sophia said a little hurt.

"Soph, Peyton bedroom was red en black and kinda dark. Nothing like it is now." Jake pleaded. "But I guess Peyton is going to help Jenny a hand with that!" Sophia said. "SOPH ! I thought you like her?" Jake asked.

"I do Jake, I'm just messing with you" she putted her arms around his neck and kissed him. " I like, I wanna have it, The house" Sophia said. "Okay I'm gonna take care of it, I love you" Jake said and kissed her, then he walked to the real estate agent.

Sophia looked around trying to imagine how the house looked like went Peyton lived there a few years back. Jake had said that it really had changed, but wasn't quite sure if it was true or that he had just said that to make her feel better.

* * *

"Luke ! …..Luke ! ……LUUUUKE!!" Karen yelled. "What it's wrong? And why in god's name are you screaming so hard!" Lucas said. "Well I wondered what the heck you have done with my house." Lucas just ran in after his pretty heavy "conversation" with Brooke. "You mean the house you give to me, your son, you love very much, please don't kill me" Lucas said.

Karen laughed. "You've turned my house into a guy's apartment!" Karen said. "Well I am a guy, but considering you gave birth to me I think you already knew that" Lucas joked.

He let himself fall onto the couch and turned on the TV. "No, TV in the middle of the day Luke! That's not healthy" Karen picked up the remote and turn off the TV. "Hey I was watching!" – "Not anymore!" Karen said. "Yoo-hoo, my mom moved back home!" Lucas said sarcastically. He stood up and walked to his room. "Parents!" he thought.

"What's wrong with him" Andy asked. "I don't know exactly, but something tells me it has something to do with Brooke." Karen said staring at her sons bedroom door.

"Ha Well that would explain a lot" He laughed. "Yah but still not sure if he's going to be okay, I mean you know what Haley said what happened after Lindsey and I just wish I could help him." She worried.

"At some point they have to learn to do it on their own, you can't protect them from everything, you know, he'll find his way it just gonna take some time." He tried to assure Karen.

"Well I hope you are right" Karen said. "Yeh me too" Andy answered. Karen looked at him with a confused face but when she saw Andy face she smiled.

* * *

"Ahh! Nathan stop that NOT FUNNY ! stop it Nathan !" Haley giggled. "No way you look way the hot naked" Nathan said.  
"Ahh Nathan! ahhh O put me down it's cold!" Haley screamed. And Nathan let her fall back into the water.

At that moment Deb walked in to the back yard to let them know she and Jamie were back. "Hey I just wanna… What the heck are to two of you doing !" she said. "Oww sorry !!!" Haley said.

She putted her head under water and let herself sink to the bottom of the pool. "Nathan? And you were judging me for naked swimming when Jamie was home!" She said. " hé we went swimming when there was no one home plus it is our pool and you my mom!" Nathan pleaded. "Well Jamie is home put some clothes on!" she said.

When Deb was back inside They started the laugh "unbelievable!" Nathan said. "I told you!" Haley said "we should have stopped earlier."

When they were dressed. They took a cup of soup and sat at counter, Deb was pacing at the other side of the counter lecturing them about swimming naked.

"I cannot believe that you would lecture me about it and then do it yourself! Why ?!" Deb said angry.

"Well it was.. " Haley looked at Nathan when she was looking excuse. "uhh….. Advice from our therapist!" Nathan finished her senesce. "Yah! Totally!" Haley said.

Deb sighed "unbelievable the two of you!" she said and then turned around and walked away.

Nathan laughed "Well I must say is works pretty good, we should do this more often!" – " Ya down boy!" Haley said, she picked up her soup and walked away.

"It was worth trying!" he called.

* * *

Peyton walked to the front door when the bell rang, Jenny was playing on bed, she hadn't heard the bell and apparently Brooke wasn't home.

"Coming!" she yelled. She opened the door. "Luke hey, what are you doing here?" she said.

Hoping he'd say he was there for her but considering the look on his face when she opened the door she could guess he wasn't

"I'm coming for…" – "..Brooke" She finished his sentence.

"Uuh ya Is she home?" he asked.

"No she's not, I think she has a appointment with attorney her mother is fighting back over the company" she said.

"Well then I guess I'm going" Lucas said.

"Luke wait, I wanted to apologise for my childish behaviour, the other day at the hospital, it wasn't fair to say that, sorry" Peyton said. She bit on her lip she trying not to cry.

"It's okay Peyton, I was a jerk, I've done some stupid things you had all the right to be angry with me." Lucas said.

Peyton wondered what he was talking about. "Like what kind of stupid things, cause I would call shaving your head not really a stupid thing , doesn't look good though, It kinda looks just as bad as it looked five years ago." She joked.

"Ya that's not exactly what I meant but I'm going to fix it all so it doesn't matter" Lucas tried to talk his way out of it.

Peyton noticed this and decided not to make a point of it. " Okay as long as you try to fix it" She said.

"I promise, okay well I guess I'm going" He said. "Do I have to let Brooke know you were here?" she asked.

"No not necessary, Bye!" Lucas said and then left.

* * *

**Okay this one was even shorter, so i'm sorry but i'm leaveing for England in 19 hours, i'll be gon for 4 days so'I decided to leave you with i little cliffhanger, but that not this chapter, i decided to update three chapter, and eleven will be your clifhanger, i assume you all see it coming, but... my lips are locked. **

**Please read&review  
Love Philine**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11. Now time runs out, what will be left ?**

"**H**ey Jake, how you're doing, where is Jenny?" Nathan said. " Hey Nate, I'm good you? Jenny is with Peyton I'm going to pick her up now." Jake answered. "Ah, how is Peyton haven't heard of her a lot" Nathan said. "She seems okay to me?! Why?" Jake asked. Nathan looked around, they were at the River court.

"Now, I don't know if you heard of the hole Lucas Peyton thing?" he said. "Jah I did" Jake said.

"Well, after that Lucas called Brooke in a confused moment and asked her to marry him" he told Jake. "What!" – "Yah, the stupid thing is he came back at his decision and they didn't get married it was just a one night stand." Nathan said.

"Gosh, that's not exactly a good move" Jake said "Now I get it"

"Hey, anyway say 'hi' to Peyton for me, will you?" Nathan said "I really have to go now but see ya later?"

"Sure, I will, bye" Jake said and stepped in his car as he saw Nathan drive away.

* * *

"Peyton I know things aren't the way you want them to be between you and Luke, but how are you doing?" Haley said. Haley had came in when Lucas left, and had drawn her conclusions of the look upon her face.

"I'm fine I got some distraction, now Jake and Jenny are back but…… I mean I did what you said, kind of.. But he hasn't said a thing about it" Peyton said.

Jenny was watching TV and she and Haley were sitting at the counter. "You mean the song you wrote on the Rivercourt?" Haley said. She felt like a really bad friend by not telling Peyton about Lucas and Brooke.

"Ya, kinda, he didn't said a thing I mean I know he read it, but .." Peyton said. "I know he read it I was there with him when he read it he felt kind of overwhelmed" she said. "By what? Love, irritation, hate?" she asked.  
"Emotion" Haley said. "And not just yours all of it, I don't think he can handle much more before he has a break down" She said  
"I'm pretty convinced he already had one, he was talking about fixing mistakes" Peyton said. "What kind of mistakes" Haley said curious. She wondered if she knew.

"I don't know he didn't want to tell" Peyton said. "it's killing me, I love him and all he can do is avoid it"

"Well he is going through a rough time, show him some mercy" Haley said hoping she would remember that, when she'd find out about him and Brooke.

Then Haley's phone rang "Oh, excuse me" she said. "Sure" Peyton said and sat down on the couch next to Jenny. "Life is hard isn't it" she whispered. "I don't know I'm only seven" She whispered back.

Peyton smiled. "Peyton, I'm sorry but I have the go, it's Jamie" Haley said. "Okay it's fine" she said and opened the front door for Haley. When she did Jake was at the other side and was about to ring to doorbell.

"Hey Jake, come in, Bye Haley" Peyton said when Haley left.

"Hey Peyton" he said. "I need to talk to you" Peyton said. "Okay?" he said.

"Jenny called me her momma" Peyton said. "Oh, well…." He stumbled. "She said she liked Sophia but that she doesn't see her as her mother and that she doesn't like Nikki" Peyton said.

"I know that that doesn't make me her mother but I know how great it was to have Ellie for a while, and I'd love to be that to her" Peyton said.

"It's okay Peyton, I know about how she feels about Nikki and Sophia. I would love you to be there for her as a real mother" Jake said. "Thank you"

They were now sitting at Peyton bed, Jenny was watching cartoons in the living room. "Well, I have also something on my mind sort of.." Jake said. "How are you doing since the hole Lucas-Brooke thing? " He asked.

"Okay?? What are we talking about I'm confused, what Lucas Brooke thing???" Peyton said. " The Vegas thing?" Jake said. "Oh ,that I'm not happy about it but it's none of my business" Peyton said.

"Well, aren't you mad at Brooke? After all you guys have been through, I mean she encouraged you to tell Lucas how you felt when you came back to town, and now she wanted to marry Luke herself" Jake said.

"Marry?" Peyton said shocked. "Yah, I thought you knew" he said. "..they …they said …they were just drunk …nothing happened…" Peyton quietly stumbled.

"You didn't know?" Jake said. "No I didn't, they are married?" Peyton whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No, Brooke and Lucas heard about Jamie before they got married and they both changed their minds when the world snapped back in reality." Jake told her.

"I have to talk to Brooke and Haley Haley! She knew! Lucas' mistakes! Got it all makes sense now!" Peyton thought.

"Would you mind leaving me alone" Peyton said with tears in her eyes. "They slept together?"

"Yah, that's what Nathan said." Jake said. "Well thank you for telling me, I don't think anyone else was planning on telling me" Peyton started to cry after she watched Jake and Jenny leave and had closed the door.

* * *

Peyton sat on her bed and started around the room. The room Brooke gave her, in the house Brooke gave her, looking at Mia's record of the label Brooke gave her.

Brooke had gave her a lot through the years, she had also gave her a lot of grief.

And now she didn't know to be mad at Brooke, or at Lucas.

She wasn't mad at Lucas, this had been his choice, it was his life he had all the right of the world to pick Brooke but it still hurt.

But the fact Brooke said Yes, and actually wanted that, that hurt more, more than anything. Brooke was the one that said to go for it the night Lucas proposed to Lindsey, Brooke was the one that cried with her when Lucas proposed to Lindsey. How could she do that?

But Brooke was the one that made Nathan believe she was still into him so she could flirt with Lucas herself, the girl that ignored her when she found out about her and Lucas. The girl that called her a back stabbing bitch when she told her she had feelings for Lucas but that she wouldn't do anything with them if she loved him.

She didn't know to be angry or hurt or.. she just didn't know could she still love Lucas?

Or could she live with either one of them. While her mascara watered and the tears rolled down her face every thought went through her head.

There was just one thing she was sure off she didn't love Jake anymore. No that was the only thing she knew for sure.

She didn't know what to do when Brooke came home from her meeting. She turned up the music. "I love Lucas, I love Brooke so what if they love each other" She thought, bu even in her head it did sound believable.

They only thing not making het jump of the roof right now was the fact they both changed their minds… But why and for how long?

She stared to the phone what had she done, and was it the right way to respond. She didn't know anything, her mind was hazy, her head heavy, her eyes swollen

* * *

Haley came home and walked into the living room, Lucas and Nathan were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, Luke you have to tell Peyton she knows something is going on" She said. "I know, I just got a voicemail from Peyton. Nathan told Jake and forgot to tell Jake, Peyton didn't know" He said.

"O god, how bad is it?" Haley asked. "She sounds hurt, and confused she was crying" Lucas said. "I think it's too soon to say "was" crying, I'm pretty sure she " is " crying." Haley said.

"I did something stupid, something that did not do good to anyone" Lucas said. "Luke you knew she was going to find out" Nathan said. "Maybe we should warn Brooke" Haley said. "No, I have to warn Brooke" Lucas said. "Well If you insist, I'm not sure Brooke even knew I knew it so.. go ahead" Haley said.

"Well Luke you could try sleeping with Peyton too and then you're even" Nathan joked. "That's not funny" Lucas said. "Well, it could make thing only better" he said. "That's only because thing can't get worse" Lucas said.

"Well, there is a slight chance Peyton loves you so much, that she is jumping of the roof right now." Haley said. "Thanks Hales that helps!" Lucas said. "I'm going to call Brooke"

"don't ask her to marry you again!" Haley said.

* * *

Brooke walked out her attorney's office when her phone rang. "Lucas" she thought when she looked at the screen.

"Yah?" – "Brooke where are you now?" – "What? you wanted to ask me to fly with you to Las Vegas again.?" – " No but it has something to do with it" – "What?" – "Peyton knows and she is not happy"- " How? You told her? Luke you can't make those decisions alone" – " No Jake told her, hew knew it from Nathan but Nathan forgot to tell him, that she didn't know" – "Have you talked to her?" – " No she left a very hurt voicemail" – "So she is home, like my home?" – "Yah, sorry" – " Well little late for that" she hung up.

O god help me, she thought as she got in the car and went home to face the truth.

* * *

Peyton sat in the kitchen when Brooke opened the front door. "Peyton? I'm home?" Brooke said careful. Peyton turned around and had very swollen eyes from all the crying. "Peyton?" Brooke said. "Lucas already called you I guess?" Peyton said.

"Yah" she said. "Why Brooke? You hate me that much?" she asked. "No Peyton, but I love Luke you know that" "So you took your chance, is that what you mean?" Peyton interrupted her.

"Sort of .. I thought he didn't love me anymore? I mean I can't help it just as much as you can. I thought all loving feelings Like LOVE feelings would disappear with you being with him in high school, and you being together after that, but it didn't it just hide,…. I'm sorry" Brooke said.

"No I'm sorry I thought the fact you cried with me when he got engaged, meant you felt sorry for ME, but apparently you cried with me for you and were happy he wasn't with me" Peyton said.

"No Peyton I would never NEVER think like that. My love for Luke only showed when he called me from the airport and asked me to marry him. Not before that." Brooke said.

"Lucky you and now you were just waiting to tell me you are getting married?" She said.

"No, because I realised I couldn't do that to you!" Brooke said. "Well, that's a little late, after you slept with him, right!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, You are my BEST friend. And I'm sorry, but why so angry with ME?" Brooke asked.

"Really Brooke? You want to know why I'm not angry with Luke?" Peyton said. "I'll tell you because his feelings are his, I can't blame him for not loving me anymore Brooke, but you, you should know more than anyone, that you can't date/marry you BEST friend's ex when She is still in love with him!" Peyton said.

"Really Peyton, you wanted to start like that? You had an affair with Lucas TWICE behind my back!" Brooke Yelled.

"Yah, but I didn't sleep with him or married him" Peyton yelled back.

"Really?" Brooke said. "Oh, Brooke you have not right to be mad at me, you got passed that, but you know how much it hurt and then you do exactly the same thing to me!" Peyton said.

"You should have married him, then you wouldn't have ruined a good friendship for nothing" Peyton said and then picked up the bag she had already packed. "Bye Brooke" she said.

"Peyton! Please wait" Brooke bagged her. But she left anyway.

* * *

**your cliffhanger ladies and gentlemen, it's al you et for the next week!  
althought it's pretty obivous this was going to happen, it's all you get. With luck i'll be updating on saturday, i'm leaving tomorrow at 7 Am (really early) and i have a party tonight so that's lots of fun enjoy your chapters!**

**Read & Review **

**Love Philine**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12. What do we do, when we have nothing to lose?**

It was cold outside and she had not idea where to go, no idea where to start. Brooke went over all places Peyton could have gone, and finally came to the conclusion that Peyton probably went to Tric, to her office.

She drove to Tric not knowing what she was going to say or do when is actually found Peyton there. Then her phone rang, she picked up.

"Peyton?" – "No, sorry it's me Luke" – " Oh, sorry" – "I'm guessing Peyton left?"- "Yah, she moved out but I have no idea where to look for her" – " How about Tric?" – "Jah, I'm on my way there now" – " Okay, I'm sorry Brooke, about what I said earlier.." – " Never mind, I'm glad you said so otherwise it would have been much more awkward. Plus you have a right to take a hold of your own life" – " I'm sorry Brooke, I messed up" – "I'm that Tric now so I've got to hang" –" Okay, bye"

Brooke hung up, and parked her car, as she got out of her car she took a deep breath, and then walked towards the entrance. Tric was open so Peyton would probably be at the bar.

"Give me an other drink please" Peyton asked Owen. "Rough night?" He asked her. "Yep, Owen tell me why do people even bother falling in love. I mean eventually they break your heart and sleep with your best friend anyway?" She said the alcohol was kicking in.

"You mean Brooke? She slept with Lucas?" He asked. "No, Lucas asked her to marry him, then they slept together, then they broke up and then they told me" Peyton said.

"Lucas asked her to marry him?" He said. "Hurts right? I know" She said.

"Peyton!? Peyton?!.., Peyton! Thank got there you are" Brooke said. "Ah, there is my cheating former best friend." Peyton said. "Peyton are you drunk?" Brooke asked. "Isn't that what people do, when they find out that their best friend slept with the guy there in love with?" She said.

"Peyton Please come home, so we can talk about it!" Brooke said. "This is my home now, or are you here to take that from me now too?" she said.

"Brooke?" Owen said. "Owen" Brooke said angry. She was still mad at him for running out like a baby, when Angie came. "Brooke did, you sleep with Lucas?" He asked her. "You told Owen?" she asked Peyton. "Yep, now he knows he left you for the right reasons."

"Stay out of this" Brooke said to Owen. "it seems like your not very good to your friends" he said. "Stay out of it!"

"Peyton please can we go to your office so we can talk?" she asked Peyton. "No, I have nothing to say to you" Peyton said. "Well, I do have something to say to you." She said.

She pulled Peyton into her office. Peyton sat down behind her desk and started to cry. Brooke was closing the door and when she saw Peyton was crying she sat down next to her.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I was lonely and missing Angie, and Luke was really sweet to me. So In a stupid and weak moment I said yes and It felt great being loved like that, but as soon as I got back in reality. I stopped , I ended things." Brooke said.

Peyton was still crying when Brooke stopped looked at Brooke and said "Brooke, I want to believe that that is what happened, but I" she stopped looked at the ground "..it hurts Brooke. I mean you said that the fact Lindsey and Luke didn't get married was maybe a sign for us"

"Peyton it is, if you two can survive this then,.. then you know you're meant to be" Brooke said.

"Do you really believe that Brooke, that Luke and I can be together, Brooke he picked you there is nothing to survive, because there was nothing to be ruined." Peyton said.

"Peyton, when I broke up with Luke, .. He didn't try to convince that we should be together, yesterday he said, he needed time to think about everything, because he didn't know who he loved and what and who he wanted. What I'm trying to say is he loves you! He is just too stubborn to admit it " she said.

"That's what he said?" Peyton asked. "Yes, he loves you, he is just stubborn, and afraid to lose you again." She said.

"Now would you please come home?" She asked. "I don't think I can yet, I need time to think" she said.

Okay, then maybe you should read this again." Brooke said and then gave her Lucas' book 'ravens'. "He loves you" Brooke said then left.

* * *

"Luke, you should go home" Haley said. "Luke we really want to go to bed so, go home" Nathan said.

"Yah, sure, sorry" He answered. "it's okay, Brooke and Peyton have been through a lot I'm sure they work this out." She said.

"I hope so" He said. He got up and hugged Haley " I can let myself out" he said and left.

"I hope he's okay" she said to Nathan, but when she turned around, Nathan wasn't in the room anymore.

"Nathan?" she called. "I'm in bath, babe" Nathan called back "Nice!" she thought and ran up stairs.

* * *

Luke got in his car, he wasn't planning on going home, so he drove to Tric. He needed a drink. He got an text from Brooke that said : she'll be fine.

He couldn't believe he messed up so badly. Brooke meant a lot to him, but so did Peyton. And the last time he told himself to stop swell in self-pity, he made a stupid decision. So now he needed to stop without the mistakes.

He drove onto the parking lot at Tric. He parked his car and went inside. He made he's way to the bar..

* * *

Peyton turned on her music and sat down. She knew that Brooke wouldn't really purposely hurt her, but she could get ride of the feeling that Brooke betrayed her. "She wouldn't have broken up with him if she wanted to hurt me" She thought.

Her mind went over the hole thing many times, then she decided to keep Owen company.

She walked out her office and made her way to the bar. She sat down. "Owen" She said.

She pointed at the bottle of liquor. "Sorry got orders of Brooke not to poor you any liquor" He said.

"But uhh, maybe you should tell him, to go home 'cause he won't listen to me and he has had a little to much." He pointed at Lucas who was sitting at the other side of the bar.

She sighed. "Yah, sure" - "Brave, Peyton" Owen said. "Talk to me tomorrow and see if I haven't dumped him in a ditch" She said.

She walked over to the other side. "Luke?" She said. "Peyton? I'm sorry" He mumbled. A déjà vu gave her the chills. "C'mon I'll get you home" She said.

Not knowing how this was going to end, she drove Lucas home. Then she realized that Haley had said Karen and Andy were staying with him, that kind of scared her. But at least now she didn't have to worry about any hatred words as a 'thank-you'.

She stop in front of his house the lights were still on. She helped him out of the car. He was pretty much unconscious, so that wasn't easy. She helped him to the door and knock on it.

"Peyton? Oh god Luke?" Karen opened the door. "Yah, he's just drunk" Peyton said. "Thank you Peyton, but what happened? Why did he.." She asked. "He slept with Brooke" She said.

"Oh, are you 'Okay' Peyton?" She said. "Not really" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry, he is just going through a hard time, have a little faith okay?" Karen said. "I don't know, I'm done waiting, I'm just done" Peyton said and left.

* * *

"I give up" Peyton said when she came home. Brooke was still up and said "Give up what"

"My hopes for me and Luke" She said. "But Peyton…you guys are meant to be" Brooke said. "If that's true, then I don't have to keep my hopes up, I mean I can move on if it's meant to be we'll be together"

"And Us?" Brooke carefully asked. "We're okay" Peyton said. "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow" "Okay" Brooke answered.

* * *

**Ow the world can be mean, oh so mean! don't you just all love how sweet Brooke was, and how forgiving Peyton.. Girlcode shadered years ago..  
Oh, UK last week was awesome! never felt so free and happy! was great wheather and so much fun we just drove through whole shouth England, with our party bus!! so much fun!  
It acually sucked that it was only four days, eventhought my bed was absolutly terible!**

Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the chapters and this one too. Please REVIEW!!! want to know what you think, and some of the requests for the story plot, are going to be filt, but just be patient, i'm Leyton fan, with a good feeling for torture! =P

**Love Philine**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13. Do we now, have lost it all? Or is the past also our future?

**Nothin' left for me to do **

**Right and left both bring me to **

**The center of my deepest fear **

**Where the truth is o so clear **

**Embracing inescapable truth **

**And that is facing up to you **

**And the truth is so cruel.**

Peyton played Mia's song, the lyrics seemed appropriate. Brooke went to bed to now. Quietly she changed to go to knew it would not be helping her sleep but, it was more like a ritual to clear her head a little. The world for once seemed totally pointless, her label, her friends, her love. "Maybe she should go back to LA, let go of the past, back to… Well that might not be the smartest idea, passing my mind since.." She thought.

She went through her address book, it had grown since she went to LA. A lot of people she hadn't spoken with since she moved back to Tree Hill.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Peyton? What happened to you? I tell you to call me when you got over Lucas Scott and you don't call me for over more than two years and then suddenly at 11.00 pm?" – "Sorry" – "Where are you? I haven't seen you in a while, around here." – " I went back to Tree Hill" – " For getting over or for getting back?" – " ..Back, I thought, but I'm done with that, I've faced the truth and the truth is cruel" – " Well, I guess you're lucky, I'm in your town you're timing couldn't be better" – " You, are in Tree Hill?" – "Well yes, after you left, I decided to read the book.." – "And.?" – " I want to make a movie of it" – " You wanted to film my history with Luke?" – " Well, I find it a beautiful story, I can understand you read it so many times" – " Well, I'm about to burn every single copy I have" – " Wow, that's a good closure" – "Yah, well When your best friends sleeps with the man you love that's a pretty good closure" – " Ouch, Brooke slept with Lucas?" – " Okay, it's strange you knowing what I'm talking about" –" Well, a lot of things make sense now" – " Yah, they do" – "Where are you?" – " I'm at the Riverside hotel" – " And you where in this cute town do you live?" – " Near the harbor.. I live with Brooke" – " She slept with Lucas But you still live with her?" – " Well, it hurts but she's my best friend and I love her, she just made a mistake" – "Wow, that's forgiving" – "I need her. Come tomorrow to my house first, before driving to Luke's, He has a hangover anyway he won't be that early" – " Okay, I will, I missed you, and I'm sorry for what happened." – " Between us or between Luke and Brooke" – " Both" – " Good night"

Peyton hang up the phone. She felt like she did just that what she needed, back to some one who actually loved her.

* * *

The next morning around 10.00 am the doorbell rang. Brooke opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" She said. "Well, I'm Julian I'm looking for Peyton?" He said. "Oh Yah, sure come in" she said.

"Peyton, you've company" She called. "Oh, I'm coming" Peyton yelled. She came out of her bedroom and passed Brooke in the kitchen. "He's Hot! Who is it?" Brooke whispered.

Peyton looked at gave her a questioning look. "Too soon?" Brooke asked " Just a little" Peyton said.

She walked over to Julian and hugged him. "I really missed you, and you're just as beautiful as I remember" He said. "Little soon don't you think" Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Peyton said. Julian coughed. "Oh sorry, Brooke Julian, Julian Brooke" She said. "Ah it nice to meet you Brooke Davis" Julian said. "Right back at ya" Brooke said.

"So how do you two know each other??" Brooke asked. "LA" Peyton said. "Well, sort of.." Julian said.

"What sort of..?" Peyton said. "Peyton is the first girl that ever turned me down" He said. "In his non existent love life, in business he knows exactly what it's like" Peyton said. "Thank you" He laughed.

"You two are adorable, but you two dated?" Brooke asked "Eventually" Peyton said.

"Yah, we met after she and Lucas broke up, but she turned me down" He said. "I was crying all day, and he starts hitting on me" Peyton said.

"So, how come you did date?" Brooke asked. "A year later, Peyton walked in to me on the street" Julian said. "You tell every time incomplete stories. I went to Luke's book signing in LA but I saw him with Lindsey and I ran out in tears" Peyton said.

"So, second time we meet and again she crying. So I asked her to be my date for some found raiser.." he said. ".. Because he thought he could get out of there faster with a crying girl on his arm" Peyton said.

"Nice, and .." Brooke said. "We dated for two years" Peyton said "Then he broke up with me because of Luke and the book"

"She bought copies of it every time she saw one and took a copy every where" Julian said. "So we were about to leave for Sundance.." Peyton said. "You went to Sundance! You never told me that!" Brooke said.

"I didn't Julian got angry because I wanted to take Luke's book with me in my every full bag, and sort of had enough of it and broke up with me" Peyton said.

"Wow, that's cruel" Brooke said. "yah, that's what I thought" Peyton said. Julian looked at her.

"Well, shall we have some breakfast, then I can show you around town too" Peyton said. "Yah, sure" He said. "see ya, Brooke" Peyton said.

When they had left Brooke called Lucas, who answered his phone sleepily.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She said . "No, I'm just I little hang over that's all. How is Peyton?" – " Well, that's what I wanted to talked to you about, Peyton had a relationship with some movie producer, in LA, after you guys broke up and She called him apparently, and he is in town." – "A Movie producer, and an ex of Peyton, from LA?" – "Yah, and they broke up because Peyton, wasn't over you so now.. maybe.." – " They are back together?" – "I don't know but they seem pretty close, and Peyton said yesterday, that she not going to fight for you anymore, if it's meant to be it's meant to be, she said." – "Right" – "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?" – "A Movie producer and Peyton?" – " Yah? Does that bother you?" – "No no no, it just seemed strange that's all" – "Okay, bye"

Brooke hung up, "Ass" She thought. " He loves her, he's just to proud to tell her"

* * *

Haley walked in to the kitchen. "Smells good here" She said. "Nanny Deb is making pancakes!" Jamie yelled. "I hear, I like what I hear" Haley sang in the melody of 'I like what you say' from Nada Surf.

"Good sit down" Deb said. "Where's Nathan?"

"I have no idea he left early" Haley said. "Have you heard something from Peyton or Lucas?"

"No, why" Deb said. "Uhh, Nothing I guess it went off easily" She said.

"Momma, can I go play on the Wii?" Jamie asked. "Sure dear" Haley said. "thank you" Jamie said and run of to play on the Wii.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Deb said. "Well, it's just that Peyton found out about Luke and Brooke that all" Haley said. "Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think that's will be over that easily" She said.

"You think?" She asked. "Yah, I'm mean they love each other but I guess Peyton has given up and Lucas in too stubborn to admit he loves her and to fight to make this right" Deb explained. "Yah, if you look at it from that way, I guess you're right" Haley said.

"Haley, just try to be there for both of them" Deb said. Haley smiled. Then got up to pick up the phone.

"Scott residents" She said. "Well, so many this morning" said the voice on the other side. "Brooke?" – "How'd you guess It was me?" – "Your voice Brooke, what's up?" – " It's Peyton" – " How is she?" – " Well, that's why I called, She called some old flame of hers from LA" – " WHAT? WHY?" – " Well, She moved on, but the rotten part is that she broke up with this guy because she still loved Luke" – "…And now she doesn't anymore?" – "exactly, I screwed up something good, Haley. How am I going to fix this?" – " How about you talk to Luke first, See if he wants her back, then you have a good base on bringing them back together, but for now I wouldn't metal in Peyton's relationship with this guy, it would only make her angry" – " Right,"– " Hey, I'll tell you what, I'll start with Luke, you make sure Peyton doesn't do stupid things she going to regret" – " Okay, I'll try" – "We'll have to try hard if we want to fix this , but I think we can do this" – "Okay, thanks Hales" – " Anytime"

"I see you took over?" Deb said. "Yah, I'm going to save what's left of their hearts to start by Luke" Haley said.

Haley ate her breakfast and then left to Luke's place.

* * *

"oh, and this is my high school!" Peyton said when they drove by. " Okay it's cool" Julian said.

"Yah, totally" Peyton comment. " Are we being a little sketchy? He asked. "Well, haven't found my sense of humor back yet" She said.

" Are you okay with all of it? 'cause I don't want to push into a new relationship, but I really missed you……………………………………………………………………………………... I have a confession to make, because I know you think I slept with some actress after Sundance, but in never when to Sundance" He said.

" Oh, gosh………. I just lost the last reason to hate you" Peyton said with a smile. " Oh look his is the bridge Cooper and Rachel drove off" Peyton said inappropriately happy for the subject.

"Wow, little too happy, when you're talking about a place almost three people died." He said. " Sorry"

" Hey, umh this way and then we pass the apartment where Nathan and Haley lived after they got married." Peyton said. " Cool.." Julian said. " are you going to respond all I tell you with ' cool ' ?" She asked. " Probably" He answered.

" Right, and our last stop will be my office and nightclub Tric" Peyton said. "And don't you dare to say COOL"

"I wouldn't dare, you're not cool" He teased her. "thank you" She said.

* * *

"Luke?....Luke?" Haley called when she went into Lucas' house. "Haley?" A voice said. "Yah?.." She replied. "What's going on Haley?" Karen said when she rushed out of her bedroom.

"Oh, sorry I'm looking for Luke" Haley said. "Yah, I got that, I think he's sleeping he's pretty hangover. Peyton brought him home last night." Karen told her.

"Okay, Well, I was just wondering how he's doing" She said. "Not so good, it's a good thing he has friends like you" Karen said. "Thank you, but if he's not awake yet I guess I'll come back later" Haley said.

"Okay, bye" Karen said. "Bye"

* * *

"Hey Q, haven't seen you around lately"Nathan said.

"Well, I thought you could use you time better since you son was shot" Q said.

"True, but Jamie is doing a lot better now, so are you going to help me?" He asked Q.

Nathan left home early to workout, it had been two weeks, since he had and that was the same night that Jamie was shot.

"Sure, Let's work on that come back man!" Q said. "It's not a comeback Q" Nathan said.

"Let's work on that left of yours"

After 2 hours of workout they sat down at the pick-nick table.

"So how is our coach doing?" Q asked. "No so good, but we helping him" Nathan said.

"Next week is the last game, of his suspension, Is he coming back?" Q asked him, he wasn't expecting an answer like, "yep as good as new" but at least like the team mattered to him.

"Probably, I'm not sure for how long because, the way he is now, he'll be suspended the same week" Nathan said.

"Well, maybe we have to help him, this week, then maybe he'll feel better next week?" Q suggested.

"Yah, Haley is already doing that. We'll see if she needs any help" Nathan said. "Okay, well then let me help you playing point guard." He said. "Q, I don't play point guard, I told you that" Nathan said annoyed by Q's nosiness.

"Nate if want to go to the NBA, you've got to have options, I mean now you're a shooting guard of 6,2" Q said.

"I know, I'm an injured, 6,2 shooting guard, that's why it's not a come back" Nathan said.

"No, that's why you have to spread you chances" Q said.

* * *

Hey, guys! i'm sorry, i planned on updating a new Chapter last Sunday, but i forgot, so... here is one chapter, and i'll update another as well. Tp make up for lost time.

I wrote this after Julian came around in season 6 so i thought to spice things up. it's ging to be a lot of fun. It also got a lot of Baley action to save what's left of Leyton.

please Review!!!

Love Philine


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14. Sometimes Love needs Interferes.

Peyton walked through her office, "What do you think?" She asked Julian. "Nice, how did you get a space next to a nightclub?"

"Karen owns the club, So Lucas asked her if I could start my label here" Peyton explained. "So Lucas gave it to you" He said.

"Yah, if I could afford to move it, I probably would but I can't and Lucas insisted that I kept it" Peyton said.

"Well, I think it's typically Peyton" Julian said. "Yah, that's what I though" She replied.

"So, tell me about the movie plans" Peyton curiously asked.

"The movie plans? Right I'm not sure yet, I mean with us and you and Lucas, you and Brooke. I'm not sure it's a good idea." Julian said while he paced through Peyton's office.

"Well, you could just asked Lucas and the rest and see what they think, unless you don't want to make a movie about me and Luke when we are just back together?" Peyton said.

"We are back together?" Julian looked surprised. "Not?" Peyton said. "it's your call" Julian left the choice to her.

"Well, if it's my choice than we are officially together now" Peyton said and putted her arms around his neck. "Are we?"

"Yes, My call right?" Peyton replied. "Okay, girlfriend what's next?" he said while he kissed her.

"How about that promised breakfast?" Peyton said and answered the kiss with another kiss.

"Okay, where?" Julian asked. "Uhhmm, I know a nice place by the water." Peyton said.

"Sure, you know your way around this town, I just follow" He replied. "Okay, let's go" She said with a naughty smile on the face while she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Mhh, I'm glad it was you call" Julian said. "Me too" Peyton mouthed

* * *

Brooke was doing inventory at the story when Haley came in. "Hey, Brooke" Haley said cheery.

"Hey, Hales have you talk to Luke yet?" Brooke asked. "Nop, he was still sleeping, Or again I don't know" Haley answered.

"Again, I already called him this morning" Brooke said. "Want coffee?" Haley asked.

"Yes please" Brooke wined. "I haven't slept all night, I was thinking of what Peyton said en how badly I screwed up"

"It's wasn't just you Brooke, Lucas is even more to blame" Haley pleaded. "I know but still I should have turned him down when he called." Brooke blamed herself.

"True, but there's not much you can do now, what's done is done. Try to fix what broken is your only option." Haley said.

"Well, that will be hard" Brooke said pointing at Peyton and Julian who past the story across the street kissing each other.

"Wow, that's not good, …..He's cute.." Haley said. "Hey, married teacher mom" Brooke teased Haley.

"Hey!, I might be married but that doesn't make me less of a girl" Hales yelled. "Well, it does make it inappropriate to call guys other than your husband cute" Brooke said.

Haley sighed and made a sad face. "It's not fair why did I marry on my seventeenth?" She joked.

"Yah, I wondered the same think" Brooke teased her.

"Okay, can we get back to the original subject?" Hales asked. "Sure!" Brooke said and sat down on the couch in the middle of her store. She turned down the music and said: " What's the plan Teacher Mom"

"I talk to Lucas, see if I can get him to admit that he wants Peyton back. You, talk to Julian if you get the chance see what behind that and what their plans are. Please try to do that careful if Peyton finds out you are checking on her, she'll not be happy" Haley said.

"Right, let's get to work, you call Luke see if he's awake, I'll get back to work have to keep this business running or my mom will take it for sure" She said and than continued her work.

* * *

Deb walked to the door when the door bell rang. "Yah I'm coming" She said.

She opened the doorand a smile appeared on her face. "Antwon, hey, honey come in" She said and stepped a side so he could pass her.

"Hey, is Nate here?" he said. "Oh, Nathan, No he left early this morning I think he's working out with Q on the river court." She answered a little disappointed because she was hoping he was there for her. She was feeling pretty lonely lately. She felt like everyone live passed her, like she was the Nanny and just the nanny.

"Oh, well than I think I'll be looking for him there, thanks baby" And than he left.

"Was nice to see you too" She said. And slammed the door closed.

But before it could close some one putted it's foot between the door the doorframe. She looked up and Dan was standing in front of her. "Urh, I thought I smelled something." She said.

"That must have been your new boyfriend, Deb" He replied. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here Dan, you know you're not welcome." She said. And While she did she realized that Jamie was still home and decided not the argue with him and just make him leave.

"Ah, never mind, I want you to leave Dan, we don't want you here" She said.

"Deb do you never feel incredibly lonely here, I mean Nathan has taken you back in but you're not really one big family, He just uses you as a nanny." Dan said.

"I want you to leave Dan, and I'm not saying it again. Stay Away from my Family! You're NOT WELCOME!!" She said.

"Okay, you don't have to get all worked up I'm already going." He said calmly and than left.

Deb slammed the door closed behind him and turned around. "Jamie Honey, time to go the School!" She said.

* * *

"Hey Mia have you seen Peyton" Jake said when he and Sophia passed her on the street. "I haven't seen her lately"

"No, I haven't, but I'm about to go on tour so I guess I'll be seeing her before I leave." Mia said.

"Okay, if you see her would you mind asking her to call me?" Jake asked. "I'll give her the message" Mia said. "Okay thanks, bye" Jake said.

Mia walked on and Sophia said: "Why do you want to talk to Peyton?"

"I have some questions about the house and it was her house so I hope she can answer them." He explained.

"Right, he I have to go I'm have a job interview so if you don't mind I'm going" Sophia said and than just disappeared.

* * *

"Hey Luke how're you feeling?" Haley asked. She had called Lucas to meet him at the a café somewhere in town.

"Better than last night" He said. "Yah. Well the new developments won't make it better, I'm afraid" She said.

"I've heard, is this guy any good." He asked. "No" Haley lied, She hoped that the fact Peyton was with a bad guy, would make him jealous.

"Oh, well I guess she's smart enough to figure that out herself right?" He said. "Luke could you just admit you love her" Haley said.

"Love her, Love Brooke Love you" He said. "Aiew, Mrs Scott you know you're married and so does the rest of this town, having affair with our coach isn't something you should do in public" A girl said.

"Hi, Sam, thanks for the advice" Haley said. "Right, you don't care that I'm going to tell this at school?" She said.

"Sam, Lucas, Lucas Sam one of my students" Haley said. "Sam, Lucas is my best friends and brother in law"

"Lucas Sam is one of my most talented students, she just doesn't know it"

"Right, you really have a subtle way of making me shut up" Sam said. "No Sam, I'm telling you not to draw any conclusions out of half a conversation." Haley said. "But what are you doing here all alone on a Saturday?"

"Nothing really just hanging" She answered she looked like she didn't really wanted to talk about it.

"Right, Well I guess I'll be seeing you in class Monday." She said and Sam left fast. "Wow, you're good." Lucas said. "Well, attacking them is not all always an option" Haley joked.

"Ha, Funny" He said sarcastically. "Yah, I agree" She said.

"But to come back at where we were talking about, You love Peyton, and not the way you love me." Haley continued their conversation.

"Yah, I do, but that doesn't make her new relationship less of a fact" He said.

"No, but if you can admit this to her, if you are prepared to fight for her than that relationship doesn't stand a chance" Haley said.

"Hallo! The guy is Movie producer from LA!" Lucas said. "Luke, you're love has beat that relationship before! What you and Peyton have is so much more." Haley pleaded.

"Really, well if we are SO meant to be than why does fade keep interfering?" He said and sighed "Maybe Brooke was right maybe it just wasn't meant to be"

That's a load of crap Luke and you know it, you two broke up because you wanted to marry her and she wanted to stay in LA, that's changed nothing else has changed" Haley said.

* * *

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT IT MAYBE JUST WASN'T MEANT TO BE!!!" Haley yelled at Brooke as she stormed into her store.

"Quiet, I have customers!" Brooke sizzled. "I don't care, Brooke you are sabotaging!" Haley said.

"No, I said that before you came up with the plan in the first place" Brooke said. "Are you sure Brooke that you didn't do so, so they won't be together!" Haley accused Brooke.

"No, I'm trying to make up for my mistakes you know that Hales!" Brooke said. "Well, good start."

"But, how did it go?" Brooke asked. "Well, good I've been able to make up for you mistakes. He admitted he still loves her." Haley said.

"But..?" Brooke asked. "But, he is kind of blown away by her new boyfriend" Haley said.

"So, the rolls have turned and now Luke is chasing after Peyton. I guess that was easier than I thought" Brooke said.

"Not yet"

* * *

And this was the other chapter!I though it was time that sam also played a part in this story. I little preview she does end up with Brooke somehow, but i'm not sure how, as in I can't remember. but we'll see. also this story has 25 chapters and an epilogue.

Please!!!! Review!!!

Love Philine


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15. Do the old bonds, appear to be the best?**

Monday morning…

"Jamie hurry up honey, otherwise you'll be late" Deb said. "Momma I need to use the phone" Jamie said and ran with the phone in his hand to the kitchen counter.

"Okay, but who're calling little man?" Haley said. "Hey babe, good morning" Nathan said when he came down the staircase. This was a quiet, pretty normal, morning in the Scott residents. For so far no harassing father(in law)/ ex-husband or crazy nanny's. A good start for Haley.

Speaking of Carrie, she still wondered if she'd ever turn up again, or that she decided to leave it, and do something good with her live, probably not.

"Good morning to you too" She said and she kissed her husband. She sat down next to her son at the counter.

"Who is he calling?" Nathan asked. "I have no idea" Haley said. "Okay, but the Ravens really need you uncle Lucas, 'cause there really losing now grandpa Skills is coaching them" Jamie said.

"Oh, well that's not very nice of you" Haley said, but her son was to busy with his conversation to even listen to his mothers comment.

"It's not all about good times and groovy tunes, you know. It's about heart, you see?" He said.

Haley started to laugh, "Yah, that's my little man" She said. "Okay, bye uncle Lucas" Jamie hung up the phone and than stared surprised to this parents who were both staring surprised to their son. "What?"

The doorbell rang at the Davis-Sawyer residents. Brooke was annoyed by the interrupting of her morning ritual, and was hoping it was at least a good interruption, like a hot delivery guy, She loved presents, or the paperboy that had decided to bring the paper to the door for once.

She opened the door but instead of the hot the delivery guy, it was Peytons hot boyfriend, Julian, "Will do" She thought.

"Good, morning Brooke" He said and then just passed her and walked into her house.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said slightly annoyed. "What is this, it's 7.45 am what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm looking for my girlfriend, the sign at the front door says she lives here" Julian said with his, just now by Brooke noticed, grin.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked playing Julian's game along. "Do there live more Sawyers in this house?" He asked amused by Brooke's attitude.

Brooke sighed the guy annoyed her. "Peyton left really early this morning, around six am? I think.

She got some kind of phone call she didn't said who it was just that she'd be back around nine" Brooke said. "But she wasn't sure about that"

"Okay, thank you. Would you mind telling her I stopped by, and ask her to call me?" Julian said still with the gentleman grin on his face.

"What would you say, if I told you, you can go to hell and call her yourself?" Brooke asked him with her sweetest and kindest voice, which was kind of misleading.

"Aha, that's the problem, you don't like me. Or maybe you do and you are not happy about me and Peyton." He said.

She swore that if he didn't wiped that stupid grin of his face she would… "argh, Never mind" she thought.

"Well, at least you we're right about some thing, uuh.. two things, 'cause, Yes, I'm not happy about you and Peyton together, AND I don't like you" Brooke said. "would you mind leaving my house now?"

"Does Peyton know you're disapproving, or wait, messing with another one of her relationships?" Julian said.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked, she didn't want Peyton to know she was interfering. If it hadn't been about her and Lucas she would probably have been happy for Peyton.

"Is it a threat for you Brooke?" Julian asked like he had something to keep this conversation going, this kind of worried Brooke.

"No, it's not, I just don't like you. Would you now please leave my house?" she asked.

"Sure, see you later" Julian said. Brooke was sure that if there was the one thing she feared the most were the guys, that weren't scared away by her talking like that. Like Lucas, or Felix for that mater.

It surprised her, she hadn't heard from him anymore since Anna moved in to one of the houses in her building. But it was probably a good thing.

High school Brooke was long gone already. High school Brooke graduated.

Julian had left and she looked at the piece of paper Peyton left for her this morning it said: "Luke called this morning he said it was important, so I'm going hope to be back around 8.30 am."

She smiled, Julian didn't stand a chance.

-

* * *

"Luke, what's going on? Why did you want to meet me so early?" Peyton said. She was kind of annoyed because she hoped spending her Monday morning with Julian at her office.

"I'm sorry, but like I said I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about what happened, and I didn't got the chance to explain it all yet." Lucas said. He was looking as cute as always, that hadn't changed since the day she met him.

"But why that after the weekend on Monday morning at 7.30Am?" She asked.

"Well, I hoped we could drive around a bit, so would you mind?" He said pointing at his car.

"Sure, why not?" Peyton said like she couldn't care less. This delay on her day was still annoying her, but she decided not to bother Lucas with it, he was trying to make a mend ever all.

While they were driving Lucas started: "I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't change what happened, but I thought It's a start right?" He looked at her but she was trying really hard not to care what he was saying.

"I've seen what you wrote on the river court, and I know that I hurt you by kissing you and proposing to Lindsey and then ask Brooke to marry me, I screwed up. And it's really cliché saying I was lying to myself doing all those things. And it's also not true." Lucas continued.

"I truly don't know what I want, not with my job and not with my love life. But, I guess love is a strange thing, because I just didn't care anymore. Until Brooke told me about you and Julian, and what you had told her about; no longer fighting for me. I got jealous." He said and then he stopped the car.

"We're stopping, why are we stopping?" Peyton responded like she wasn't listening to what he was saying and only now started to pay attention, which wasn't true.

"Look where we are" Lucas said not knowing how what he was about to do was going to turn out.

"It's our spot" Peyton concluded. "what are we doing here Luke?" She really didn't want to think about the options. She hadn't said a word about him being jealous of Julian, she was happy, angry and confused at the same time. And didn't know to which one to answer.

Lucas got out of the car and walked to the water. Peyton followed him in silence.

"Remember?" He said. "Luke are we here to take a trip down memory lane?" She asked.

"Yes and No, 'cause memory lane is a place my mind is most of the time, so a trip is not necessary." He said.

"I do, I do remember that Luke, how could I forget?" She said giving in to his…. what ever it was.

"You were so mean" He said. She started to smile. "First of all you don't know me, second of all, you don't know me" He said referring to the words she'd spoken back then.

"In my defence, you really didn't know,.. at all" Peyton said with that smile when she thought back of it.

"Yes, I did, I always knew you" He said and finally noticed the smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Peyton I'm sorry" He started. "You've said that like at least three times now Luke" She said. "Okay, god, I should have done this a lot earlier, and probably everyone is going to declare me "fool" but.." Lucas sat down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket.

"I know it was Lindsey's ring but it's also Keith's ring and… Will you marry me Peyton?" He said.

Peyton had no idea what was happening and what to do. "God, I ….. I" Peyton stumbled. She felt like saying something, because Lucas was still sitting on one knee. But she had truly not idea what.

"I.." quickly Julian when through her mind than follow by everything that happened between her and Julian because of Lucas. The thoughts seemed to be coming out of nowhere, other than… "I do" She said.

"You do?" Lucas asked quite surprised. "yah, I do, more than anything in the world" Peyton said, suddenly it all made sense.

Lucas jumped up and kissed her. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" Peyton replied like it was some kind of confession.

Then Lucas putted the ring on her finger. Peyton kissed him and said. "God, I'm so glad you always knew me" and happy tears filed her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning students, if you all sit down please, then we can start." Haley said as she entered her classroom at 8.30 sharp.

"I have good and bad news, the bad news is that you all have the write an essay about what changes you through four years of high school. The good news is that the best essay will be published in the next edition of the school paper." Haley announced.

A few of the kids in her class started the wine, others we're enthusiast. "You can work on your essay in this class, but only today. So if you can't finish it in this class you have to finish it at home" Haley said then she turn to the papers of other classes she had the grade.

Her class started with the essay, and Haley with the papers.

About forty minutes later a phone rang in class. "who's phone is that?" Haley said. After everyone checked their phones, one of the students said: "It's yours Mrs. James Scott."

"Oh, sorry" Haley said fast and started searching for her phone between all the papers. When she found it she answered it.

"Yah?" – "It worked!!" a voice an the other side said. "What worked?" Haley asked careful, because her hole class was listening. "Peyton Lucas! They're,… they're together!" Brooke yelled on the other side of the line. "What??, you're kidding right?" – "They're together!" – "Yah, Brooke you've said that" Haley said wondering what exactly happened. "I have no idea what happened but it worked!" Brooke yelled. "Okay, good I have to go now, bye" Haley said and hung up.

Haley smiled and sighed. Then she realized the hole class was watching and said : " Sorry,.." Then the bell rang and the students got up. "Oh, yah, home work is finishing your essay, if it's already finished you can give it to me now" She said.

Sam walked up to her. "Hey, Sam enjoyed your weekend?" She asked her. "Yah, Mrs, James Scott." "Good, that's finished?" Haley said pointing at the essay. "Uhh, yah, I think" She answered. Sam gave her the essay and then left the classroom.

"Hey Quentin!" Haley called after him when he was about to leave to classroom. "Yes, Mrs. James Scott" He replied and walked back to her desk. "How's you essay doing?" She said.

"Not so good Mrs. James Scott, I was planning on not changing a single bit in high school" He said. "Well that sound like an interesting vision for your essay, Mr. Fields" She said and then continued: "How Les miserable going?" - "Fine your next book report is on it way" He said. "Good, see you tomorrow Mr Fields" She said and continued her work on the papers.

* * *

**Hi eveyone i know it´s a limited Chapter but it´s a great one. I know this is rediculous, and i don´t even know how to write that. But it´s Leyton Love, undeniable!  
Let me know what you think! **

**Love Philine **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Autor's note:** I read the reviews on my story and i conclude and my labeling confused my readers. So this is to clear somethings up. I started it to be an Brucas story. It had a different titel. But while i was writing i wasn't enjoying it. It was to cliché, so i made it a B L P love triangle, and made him choose for Peyton. When i had to Label it i had to label it Leyton or Brucas, so i had to choose one way either Leyton fans weren't happy, because it appeared to be Brucas at first. Or i'd get a lot of Brucas fans and it turn out to be Leyton and i'd lose al my readers. So i choose and when i read a review i figured since I named it Girl Code i'd label it Breyton friendship._

That's the story behind the mislabeling. The naley and other parts were because it's a rewriten season six and they appear there too. but it's mainly BLP love triangle. Here chapter 16. 

* * *

Chapter 16. While the storm Rages, Happiness will come to us.

"Ha ha" Peyton laughed. "Did you see her face" Lucas said.

Peyton and Lucas went to Brookes after the proposal, and told Brooke they were together.

They had left out that they were getting married. it was more fun this way.

"Yah, I really think we should take a camera when we tell her we're getting married." Peyton said.

"Yah, that would be a good joke" Lucas said. They had decided to walk to the River court before telling Julian. And were on their way now.

"Who says I was joking? I'm bloody serious" Peyton said and looked and Lucas. Who started to laugh by the look on her face.

They hadn't decided what to do next and telling Brooke hadn't been on the planning. But when they arrived at the house, Brooke was home and they hadn't count on that, because Brooke mostly spent her Monday morning at her store.

So because they were caught by surprise, they told her they were back together and cautiously left out they were getting married.

"Yah, telling everyone might be the best part of this all" Peyton said and poked Lucas. "Really, Uh? Is it that bad?" Lucas said without the slightest serious tone in his voice.

It seemed to be funny that things could turn so fast if you just wanted it. Peyton had never realized things were actually that easy. She always thought that no mater how much you wanted something you couldn't always just get passed it.

Now she realized that al those times she thought that, she just didn't wanted to, even though she thought she did.

"I'm guessing she's calling Haley now, so after I break up with Julian. You will have to go see her" Peyton said. "Yah, I got to go the Tree Hill High anyway, my suspension ends next week." Lucas replied and smiled to cover the up coming conversation about the reason of his suspension.

Peyton got the hint and placed the first step onto the River Court. She didn't really wanted to talk about it either.

"So what's next?" Lucas said, and sat down on the pick-nick table. "Julian?" Peyton asked careful.

"Hey don't look at me he's your boyfriend" Lucas said. "Well, considering you're my loving and caring fiancé, maybe you want to do it?" Peyton asked him with her sweetest voice and look.

"Oh, no He sees me coming 'He Julian, I'm here to break up with you for Peyton' yah, he's going to believe that." Lucas said.

He looked at the big smile at her face and for the first time in a long time, he was really, truly happy. He putted his hands around her face and pulled her into a kiss.

After she pulled away from the kiss. He said: "Shall we go to my place first? It's okay, is hard for you, I know that" and putted his arm around her and hugged while he placed a trail of kisses in her neck she giggled "Okay" She replied and they left the River court together.

* * *

Nathan walked up to Haley at the squat. "Hey, beautiful wife of mine" He said.

"Hallo, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well I thought having lunch with my wife but if that's not what you want.." Nathan started.

"Hey! I didn't said that" Haley replied and pulled him down. Then she was drowned out by the sound of thunder.

"Oh, gosh what's with this weather?" Haley said a little shocked by the thunder.

Next thing she knew is that is started to pour from heaven. "Jesus" Nathan said.

All the students started to run to some place dry. Haley and Nathan also looked for a dry place between all the students.

Then the principal came outside and said through a megaphone: "Because of the weather alarm, all classes are dismissed. The advice is to go home and don't go outside unless absolutely necessary!"

"Wow, I'm going to get my stuff from my classroom and then I'm coming, you'll wait?" Haley said. "Okay, then we'll pick up Jamie from school" Nathan said.

He worried about his son being at school during a storm. The exact same thought went through Haley head but she knew that if she'd spoken it out, he'd only thought there was reason to worry.

When Haley walked through to halls, there were few students getting stuff out of there lockers, before leaving school.

Haley went left into her class room and picked up the papers she was grading before. Then turned around and left the classroom, said goodbye to some of her colleagues.

When she passed the teachers lounge, she saw Sam, she'd lied down on the couch with a note block.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Aren't you going home?" She asked the girl that not seemed to be in a hurry to get home.

"Just waiting till the rush, of all kids wanting to go home, is over" Sam explained. "Yah? Isn't your mom worried that your not home yet, everyone knows there's a weather alarm." Haley asked. She was convinced that there was something more going on than just this.

"Sam? Everyone is home, don't you have a home to go to?" Haley asked again, but the girl nodded.

"I'm not homeless Mrs. James Scott." Sam said.

"Okay, would you mind helping me?" She said. Haley didn't felt good by leaving the girl here. Sam didn't seemed to be planning on going home, so she asked: "Can you carry these to my car for me?"

"Sure" Sam responded indifferent. She gave Sam the pack of papers. Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and text messaged Nathan, the txt message said that he should pick up Jamie and that she would come as soon as possible.

When she got to the car, she opened the door and Sam putted the pack of papers in her car. "Thank you Sam" She said. "Let me bring you home"

"No that's not necessary" Sam said. "Yes it is, is poring, come let me bring you home get in the car" Haley said resolute.

After a minute in the car Haley asked. "So where do you live?" "Uh you can drop me of here around the corner, I'll walk home from there" Sam replied.

"No, I can bring you home that's not a problem, I'm not going to let one of my students walk home through this weather." Haley said.

"Mrs. James Scott it's okay, I don't really want to go home, I live in a foster home" Sam said careful.

Haley had the idea that foster homes weren't always the way they should be, especially with teenage foster kids.

"Is it that bad?" Haley asked her. "It's better than my last one, but good is not a word that enters my mind when I think about "home" okay?" Sam said.

"that's not okay Sam. Here, come with me, I have a son and who I think would love you, I think it will be fun" Haley tried to convince Sam. She knew that if she dropped her of she wouldn't stay home, and she didn't want her to wander around on the streets during the storm.

"Good for you Mrs. James Scott, but I'm fine" Sam said. "I know you are, and you can call me Haley, when were not at school. And I think it's better if you come with me." She said.

"Fine" Sam said short. "You know Sam, I grew up in a house full of brother and sisters, and there were always people home, but never someone to talk to. My mom was always busy and my father worked and I'm the youngest." Haley tried to connect with her.

"Well, did you have to move every six months? Did you get slapped around?" Sam asked rhetorical.

Before Haley could reply to that, her attention was drawn by the thunder and more and worse rain. "We have to stop, it's not save to drive further, a friend of mine lives near here, we can hide there." Haley suggested when she saw branches get pulled off the tree by the wind and leaves everywhere.

She turned left and then parked her car, she picked up the stuff and got out the car. She opened the door for Sam and showed her where to go.

They knocked on the door and on the other side Brooke opened the door.

"Jesus Haley, what the heck are you doing? Why aren't you home Nathan is probably worried!" Brooke said.

"Yah, I know can we come in Brooke?" Haley said. "Oh, yah sure, come in!" Brooke said. She looked a little surprised when she saw Sam and said: "Who did you bring?"

"Oh yah, this is Sam, she's one of my students" Haley replied like it was the world most normal thing to take students home.

Haley took of her coat, and then noticed than Peyton and Lucas were also there.

"Peyton? Lucas you here?" She asked a little curious to what had happened. "Hey, Hales" Lucas said with the brightest smile.

"Great, Coach Scott here too" Sam mumbled. "Hey, Haley, we were on our way to you Then it started to poor so we decided to hide here" Peyton said.

"I'm thinking I can guess why you were on your way to see me" Haley said suspiciously.

"It's a.., well no so long story" Lucas said with a grin. It seemed to be funny, but Haley wondered why… it was good news still something told her that there was more to it than just them being together.

"So tell me" Haley said "Yah, how did this happen anyway" Brooke joined Haley. "Yah, Peyton and I had a good talk this morning.." Lucas started. "And he said some things that made sense for once" Peyton filed in.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Sam asked. "Sure, it's around the corner" Brooke said fast so Lucas and Peyton could continue.

"Thanks"

"And???" Brooke insisted they went on. "And Luke…" Peyton continued. "I proposed to Peyton" Lucas said. And Peyton showed the ring around her finger.

"What!, are you out of your mind Luke, that's your THIRD proposal in SIX MONTHS!" Haley yelled.

"Okay" Brooke said.

"Yep, I think I'm going to bond with Sam and my bedroom" Peyton said and left the living room that was now filled with animosity.

"This is so typical Luke! You jump into things!" Haley yelled.

"What!? You were the one that told me to follow my heart" Lucas yelled back at her.

"Yes, but I didn't mean marry her! I MEANT GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HER, WITHOUT THE MARRIGE!!!" Haley went on yelling.

"Isn't it just good they found each other?" Brooke tried to bring in.

But Haley and Lucas went on and ignored Brooke.

"You might as well call my sister and ask her to marry you, but don't forget to beak up with Peyton first!" Haley continued.

"No that was Nathan that sleeps with your sister! Where is he by the way?" Lucas said.

"Try not to say things you might regret." Brooke tried again.

"How do you dare!, I at least committed once!" Haley said, again totally ignoring Brooke.

"and wanted to divorce twice!" Lucas said.

"Never mind" Brooke said.

"You know you suck" Haley said to Lucas.

"Why bother? I might as well be talking to a lamp." Brooke said.

"I suck?, you married a guy at you seventeenth, because you're scared that he'd leave you if you didn't." Lucas said.

"And you screw up, and then leave town to escape, Every time!" Haley said.

"Hello, Mr. Lamp. Have I ever told you that you light up my life?" Brooke said while she turned to the lamp.

"I don't run away, I try to let it rest, by giving people space." Lucas yelled.

"You just have to stop being so, god damn impulsive!" Haley yelled back.

"You want me to shut up from now on?!" Lucas said angry.

"Between you and Mr. Lamp, if he'd kept his mouth shut in the first place, we wouldn't be here like this" Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Haley and Lucas yelled both.

"Oh sure that they hear!" Brooke said.

Lucas and Haley looked and each other and you could almost hear the silence.

"I can't believe you are yelling at me over my engagement with Peyton." Lucas said quiet.

Haley flopped on the couch and started to cry (happy tears). "Oh, you stupid" She said.

"Everything save?" Peyton asked when she left her bedroom. She'd been listening but didn't want to get involved.

"Yah, I'm sorry we should be celebrating, instead of making a fuzz about this" Haley said.

"Thank you Brooke, for interfering" Peyton said. "Where is Sam?" Haley asked.

"She's in my bedroom looking at my music." Peyton answered. "I better call Nathan to tell I'm okay"

Haley walked to the phone but as she picked up the phone, thunder and lightning hit town and this bad weather turned into the oh so familiar black out.

"Cell phone?" Brooke said.

"Yah, Brooke would you mind getting Sam, then we'll light the fireplace." Haley said.

"Haley got her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Nathans number. It went over ….

"Haley?" Nathan said on the other side of the line. "Where are you?" - "I'm at Brookes, I'm fine Lucas and Peyton are here too. Is Jamie with you?" – "Yah, I'm here with my mom and Skills and Jamie" He sighed – " Sounds like fun" – "You're there with Lucas and Peyton and Brooke seems lot more awkward." – "No not really, I'll give you Lucas than he can tell you himself." She gave the phone to Lucas and said to him:

"You have to tell Nathan about you and Peyton" Lucas sighed "Sure"

"Hey Nate" – "Hey, you and Peyton are friends again?" – "Yah, sort of uhm… We're engaged." – " What! That's like your third proposal in six months, man" – "Wow, you sound like Haley" – " Well, we're married so .." – "Well, me too, soon" – "Cool, I'm happy for you" – " Thanks bye" – "Bye man"

"Hey I wanted to talk to him" Haley said. "He hang up first, so didn't wanted to talk to you" Lucas said teasing.

"Damn it!" Brooke said while she hung with head in the fridge. "I just bought Ben & Jerry ice cream and now it's all melting!" She whined.

"Well, aren't we lucky a fridge full of Ice cream that melts if we don't eat it" Peyton said.

"Nice" Sam said. "Yah, Hales what's the story with that one anyway?" Brooke asked. "That one has a name, her name is Sam, and I was on my way to bring her home, when we had to stop." Haley left a part of the story out.

Haley had the idea it wouldn't do any good telling Brooke about Sam. Lucas had lit the fireplace, and Brooke putted ice cream on the table, Wine? Soda?" She asked.

"Soda, please" Sam replied. "Wine is fine" Peyton answered. "Yah, me too" Haley and Lucas responded on the same time.

"Okay, Hey speaking of your engagement, Peyton aren't you forgetting someone?" Brooke said.

"Julian?" Peyton replied. "Yep" Brooke said. "Well, we'll see" Peyton said and looked at Lucas "Let us be happy for now" and leaned forward to kiss Lucas.

* * *

**This was Chaper 16. I got it up fast Right! I know. I love this chapter. i wanted to include Sam and Julian when they surfaced in the real season 6.  
I know the story is kinda prude. for the rating, that's because it's the first story I wrote.. the end is.. Better.  
**

**Love Philine**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Autor's note: This chapter, had a little visual matirial, but it doesn't display, so i'm going to find a way to display the photo's but i haven't found it just yet. Enjoy this Chapter!  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17. A chapter with a face, emotions to see.**

Nathan sat with Jamie in the kitchen, looking at food that was eatable now the power was out.

"I miss momma, she's good at these things" Jamie said. "Yah, me too buddy, but momma is save at aunt Brookes" Nathan reassured him.

Nathan was annoyed by Debs behaviour with Skills. "Mom, your son and grandson would appreciated if you stopped kissing Skills" Nathan said.

"Hey, speak for yourself" Jamie said. "I like it"

"You like looking at that?" Nathan asked. "Yah, I like Nanny Deb, I like Uncle Skills, so what if they like each other?" Jamie said.

"but this is a little more complicated than that buddy, 'cause Nanny Deb is also my mom." Nathan explained.

"But I let you kiss MY mom" Jamie said. Nathan sighed.

"You spent way to much time with Nanny Deb, you Knuckle Head." Nathan replied.

He looked outside to the rain and the darkness that was lighten up once in a while by the lightning.

"Peyton and Lucas getting married" He thought "It is about time"

"Daddy I want to go to aunt Brooke as well" Jamie wined. "Jamie we can't leave, it's not save to go out now, mommy is coming home as soon as the weather is better." Nathan said "Go play in your room, I'll call you when diner is ready."

He wasn't sure how he was going to make diner, but that wasn't to Jamie's concern.

"Nate, I'm sorry, I know you're worried about Haley man, but you don't have to take that out on us." Skills said.

"I'm not worried about Haley she's at Brookes and Luke and Peyton are there as well. Plus Haley is a big girl she can take care of herself." Nathan said.

"Then what is bothering you?" Deb asked. "Has it come up to you that, maybe you are bothering me." Nathan said. "I mean Jamie says he's fine with it but he isn't used to anything else" Nathan said.

"Nathan you're being unreasonable" Deb pleaded. "No, mom I'm not. I told you I was fine with you and Skills, as long as I didn't have to see it" Nathan said.

"I can still fire you, even better I can throw you out tonight" He said. He was being unreasonable, he knew that, but just had enough of seeing his mother kissing one of his friends/ex classmates. It was just weird and it bothered him.

And on top al of that did miss Haley.

* * *

"Milly, we can't just drop by Brooke in this weather" Mouth said. "Yes, we can, Marvin, we need a place to hide" Millicent said.

"We'll just go home that's better. It's not that far anymore" Mouth said. Millicent sighed. "Fine"

* * *

"I'm thinking it's a little late for that" Peyton replied.

"You think?" Brooke said and looked with the 'Miauw Pgggg! Look' at Peyton.

"So, how are you going to tell Julian?" Haley asked. "I guess I'm just telling him" Peyton said.

They had all gathered around the fireplace Peyton had made herself comfortable in Lucas' arms on the couch.

Haley and Sam both sat at a side of the fireplace, and Brooke had made herself the center of her guests. She sat on the floor with the ice cream on the lap, she passed the ice cream on to Sam and said :

"Are you going to confront him the way you did with me, but then without the webcam, although that worked good too"

"Nooo, I was more thinking about saying: "Julian, Lucas and I are back together, so that automatically ends our relationship 'cause I'm not polygamous, sorry" Peyton replied playful.

"Really? I mean we shared Luke for a while" Brooke said.

"Brooke Gross! You really are unbelievable. Plus if that's true then that would make you a,.. how did I said that?.., "A dedicated Bitch" again?" Peyton glanced with a sparkle in her eyes to Brooke.

"Hey. I'm totally outside of this!" Brooke said.

Brooke laughed she had really missed the good conversation between all of them.

"Hey, speaking of sharing, Hales you are the most monogamous person I know and you're married to like the least monogamous person I know, I'm still thinking that's ironic" Peyton said.

"I think everyone thought that" Lucas replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupted but, from what I've heard I think Lucas is the least monogamous person, hasn't he been engaged three times in half a year?" Sam said.

They all started to laugh and Lucas said: "That's not logical"

"Exactly, because he did break up with the last one before the next, unlike Peyton who has two boyfriends now" Brooke said.

"Not funny!" Peyton said. "I didn't meant for that to happen"

"I don't care" Lucas said and hugged and kissed her. "Not so sticky, you two, at least not until Julian knows" Brooke said.

"But to come back at the subject. Least monogamous person, didn't Nathan sleep with You me, Peyton and your sister." Brooke continued.

"Would you please not remind me" Haley said. "Yah, and who was so stupid to tape it?" Peyton said.

"Nathan! Not me, I was drunk!" Brooke defended herself. "Yah, Nathan excuse on why he taped it : "Did in mention I was a stupid jerk?"" Peyton imitated Nathan.

"Like you never taped your sex with Nathan? And don't say you didn't 'cause I know you did" Brooke yelled.

"That was all Nathan!" Peyton said. "Nice, think I know what Nathan is watching to night when Jamie sleeps." Lucas said.

"Lucas Eugene Scott" Haley said threatening

"Chill Hales" Brooke replied.

"ahh, I destroyed every other tape after I found out, anyway" Haley said.

It had been the most fun prom ever, all hate, stalkers and animosity.

Brooke had got her year book and went through it. "I wish I had more light I can't see a thing"

Then suddenly the lights went back on.

"Give me a cute baby" Brooke said.

Every one looked at Brooke.

"What? Was worth a shot" She said.

"Off course Brooke" Haley said. "Now the lights are on I think I'm going home" Sam said.

Haley stood up and looked out the window.

"No way you're getting back out there it's still crazy outside" Haley said. She wanted to go home herself as well but knew that Sam wasn't going home.

"Haley please?" Sam asked. "No, it's not save" Haley said determent.

Sam had heard a lot of interesting stories about her teacher, coach Scott and their friends. She had the idea that it was not a bad idea to spread some of that information at school. Haley was to nosy to her idea and this was the best way to let her back off.

While Haley wasn't planning on backing off. This girl had no parents, and lived in a foster home where she was beaten around. There must be some thing she could do.

"Brooke can I talk to you?" Haley asked. "Sure? Shall we talk in my bedroom?" Brooke said little confused.

"Yah," Haley replied and went with Brooke to the bedroom.

"So why this freaky sneaky thing?" Brooke asked. "How do you feel about fostering a child?" Haley said.

"You got a cute little baby for me?" Brooke replied. "You see Sam.." Haley started. "She's pregnant? I knew something was up with her. I mean you don't take kids home that often, but she so young" Brooke said.

"No, Sam is not pregnant. She the one that needs fostering." Haley said. "But she's so old!" Brooke replied.

"And?" Haley asked. "No, Haley, I'm just out of high school myself, I'm not capable of raising a teenager" Brooke replied.

"Okay, I think you have a lot in common, but if you can't is that fine" Haley said. "I would take her myself but with everything that has been going on lately, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm sorry I can't help you" Brooke said. "Just think about it okay?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed "fine I'll think about it."

They went back inside where the rest had started game of truth or dare, and Sam actually seemed to enjoy herself.

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked Peyton "Ah what the hell, Dare" Peyton said. "I dare you to go outside" Sam said.

"That's all?" Peyton replied. "Peyton stood up and walked to the door opened it and went outside and closed the door behind her.

Then Brooke and Haley came in. "Where is Peyton?" Haley asked. "She's outside" Sam said. "Where playing Truth or Dare"

"Then Peyton came back in and sat down next to the fireplace. "Weather calmed down, it's not that bad anymore" Peyton said.

"But now it's my turn, truth or dare?" she asked Sam. "Truth" Sam said.

"Okay, What's your favorite thing to?" Peyton asked. "What kind of question is that" Brooke asked.

"I write" Sam replied. "That's the only thing I can do everywhere, nothing else needed than my backpack"

"Yah, I know that feeling" Peyton mumbled.

"My turn" Lucas said. "Nah, what about 'I never'?" Brooke asked.

"Yah, that always turns out nice, have you been Brooking yourself lately?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, other game?" Brooke said quick

They gathered around the fireplace again and enjoyed their night.

Brooke made the couch for Haley and placed a mattress for Sam in the living room. Peyton slept with Lucas in her own bedroom off course.

"Try not to cheat on Julian" Brooke threw at Peyton. "Funny!" Peyton said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to remind you" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke, for everything" Peyton said and then went to bed.

She knew life was getting better for all of them.

The storm had passed.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

"Momma" Jamie thought as he woke up the next morning.

He couldn't sleep last night because of the storm so eventually slept with Nathan in the Master bedroom.

"So, our lazy Knuckle Head is finally awake" Nathan said. He walked in to the bedroom and opened the curtains.

"Come on, we got cleaning to do" Nathan said.

"Noo, I'm sleeping. I'm really tired." Jamie whined. "Well, then you should have gone to bed last night, when I told you to" Nathan said. "Now come on."

Jamie groaned. "Okay"

Nathan went downstairs. The backdoor to the yard was open and the sun shone in to the house. Nathan went outside and looked around the yard everywhere were lying branches and leaves.

Luckily they covered the pool yesterday, so that was one thing less they had to clean.

"Hey Nathan I made breakfast are you coming?" Deb asked. She had putted the pancakes at the table on the terrace.

"Yah. I'm going to see where Jamie is." He replied and walked back inside when he walked into the kitchen Jamie just came down. He jump of the last step of the stairs with a headphone on his head.

"What is this, you punk?" Nathan asked his son, when he started to dance.

"Q learned me" Jamie said. "Great, remind me, to thank Q for making a total goof of my son" Nathan said.

"Now come on nanny Deb is waiting with breakfast" Nathan continued. Jamie dance through the kitchen onto the terrace.

"Hey, is that my favorite, grandson?" Deb said.

"Duhh" Jamie said. "I'm your only grandson!"

"And a handsome one at that" Deb replied. "Hey, what about me?" Skills said. "I'm handsome"

"Skills!" Nathan said as warning. "What!" He responded.

* * *

Brooke woke up and looked around. The sun shone.

She lay on her back and spread her arms.

Storm was over, sun was shining it couldn't be better.

This had to be a great day.

She stood up and opened her bedroom door. She laughed when she saw that Haley had fell of the couch last night and was snoring with her face in a pillow.

Brooke walked to the fridge and got the rest of the ice cream from last night out of it and sat at the counter.

Slowly Haley started to wake up. "Ouch" She said groaning and putted her hand through her hair and hold onto it to make sure she could hold her head up.

"Déjà vu" She groaned.

"Now, I'm sure there's something like a sugar hangover" She said.

"Well, in that case I think you need a little bite of the snake that bit ya." Brooke said and sat down next to Haley with the ice cream.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" - "It's Chocolate fudge Brownie!" Brooke said cheery.

"All right" Haley said and Brooke gave her a spoon.

Sam woke up too and sat up. "You're eating ice cream for breakfast?" She asked. "It's Chocolate fudge Brownie!" Brooke said again.

"Ah. What the hell give me a spoon." Sam said and Brooke gave her a spoon as well.

"I love slumber parties" Brooke said and turned on the TV for morning cartoons.

"Mhh, this I call a good morning" Peyton thought when she woke up because of the sun shining in her face. She heard the sound of morning cartoons and guessed Brooke was awake, and Haley too by now.

She was even happier when she opened her eyes and saw Lucas lying next to her.

She smiled. "The morning after slumber parties are fun, especially with guys." She thought.

Brooke yelled in the fight over, what she thought was ice cream, that would be typical for Brooke.

The yell had woken Lucas up, when she looked at him he was smiling back at her.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy" She said. "Mhh, What time is it?" He groaned.

Peyton bended over Lucas to look at the clock next to the bed. But before she could see Lucas started to tickle her.

She laughed and yelled so hard that Brooke called back from the other room "Don't forget Julian!"

Where after she was completely sober again. "Come on, lazy there's a day ahead of us." She said. She got up out of bed and left the room.

When she walked out and entered the living room, Brooke was standing at the front door and so was Julian.

Which was ironic 'cause when Brooke had said 'don't forget about Julian' the doorbell had rang and Julian stood there.

And just when she thought it couldn't get much worse, Lucas had pulled himself out of her bed and exited the room as well.

Seen from Julian's side. He had seen his girlfriends leaving her room followed by, for as far as he knew, her ex boyfriend.

"Ambushed?" Brooke said.

Peyton stared at Julian and then at Lucas.

"Anyone ice cream?" Sam said.

* * *

When Nathan, Jamie and Skills cleaned up the yard, Deb was cleaning up the breakfast table.

"So I think this was it" Nathan said, throwing the last branches at the compost staple.

"Good I'm tired." Jamie said. "Good work boys" Deb said. "I made lemonade, you want some"

"Yah!" They said all three at the same time. Deb laughed.

_Half an hour later … _

Jamie was dancing through the hall, Nathan sat at the table in the kitchen watching his goofy son dance.

Then the front door opened and Haley came in. "What the heck is this?" She said.

"Q learned me this dance" Jamie said. "Hey, Hales everything okay?" Nathan asked. "Yah, we had a slumber party kind of thing eventually, which always ends in a sugar hangover." Haley said.

"Mommy, What's a sugar hangover?" Jamie asked. "That's when you eat to much sugar, and you feel really bad afterwards." Haley explained.

"So, Peyton and Lucas are engaged, huh?" Nathan said. "Yesterday morning" "How did that happen?" Nathan asked. "Long story" Haley said while she thought about what happened earlier when Julian dropped by. That had been painful and awkward. So she had taken herself and Sam out of there. She bought Sam real breakfast and then brought her 'home'.

"And how about this Julian guy?" Nathan asked. "Yah, she hadn't had the chance to tell him yet, and he dropped by this morning to see if she was okay after the storm." Haley said.

"Ouch?" Nathan asked. "Yah," Haley told him everything that had happened at Brookes.

She ended the story with everything about Sam.

"Wow, you had a eventful day" Nathan concluded. "Yah, that's one way to say it, I'm just happy to be home" Haley said and threw herself in Nathans arms and kissed him.

"I really missed you two" And she took Jamie in her arms as well.

* * *

They were all sitting at the counter of Brookes kitchen.

Peyton, Lucas and Julian while Brooke was standing on the other side of the counter.

They didn't say anything.

Lucas and Peyton were holding hands, or actually Lucas was playing with Peyton fingers, which made her laugh now and then.

Then Julian broke the silence. "Peyton, why didn't you just call me? Tel me that is was over, before …"

"I'm sorry, but it happened all so fast and I wanted to tell you face to face but before I could it started to storm." Peyton said. Brooke glanced at Peyton when Julian grin showed.

"Well, I was telling myself this wasn't going to happen again, but I guess she's yours Luke. She has always been. Take care of her." He said.

Peyton stood up to walk him out, she gave Lucas a kiss on his cheek and said: "See you at your place in an hour?"

"Okay" He said. Peyton walked with Julian outside and closed the door behind them.

"They have a lot to talk about" Brooke said. "I know, I'm just… being happy" Lucas said.

"Well that was about time" Brooke smiled. "Yah, it was. But uh I guess I'm going home. To see if there some thing left of my house and ..MY FAMILY! Damn it totally forgot, hey I'm going before my mom starts to call missing persons" Lucas said.

He turned to the door when Brooke said.

"Hey Luke, You really love her don't you?" -

"Yah, I really do"

He said and left.

Brooke looked around. "Sure I'll clean up!"

* * *

**This is Chapter 17. sorry for the lack of Photo's but i think you can, know by the text what photo, of expresions I added.  
Don't forget to leave me a comment before you go, i love reading them!**

**Love Philine**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18. Gone is a place I always dreamed of.**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Haley walked into her class. "So, I assume you all have you essays finished, considering you had an extra day." Haley said and putted her coffee cup on her desk.

Then she looked around the class. "Please don't tell me none of you has it?" Haley said.

"Mrs. James Scott, yesterday was like ice free, no one is making homework during ice free" A student said.

"You are if you have an essay due" Haley said. "Who has done his homework?" She asked and just five hands were raised.

"Well, for all who didn't do their home work, you have until the end of this class to give me your essay, if you don't you'll get F." Haley said.

"That's not fair Mrs. James Scott." A students said. "Why is that?" Haley replied.

"Have you read any of the already hand in essays?" A student asked.

"Yes, I've graded half of the essays that were hand in Monday." Haley said and opened a school book.

"That's like 3 essays Mrs. James Scott, that's not a lot." An other student said.

"In not going to discuss this with you and I'd started with my essay if I were you" Haley said.

"For the rest of you who did do his home work, opened your books at page 74. and start there."

Haley closed the book and got the essays out of her bag. "Sam could you come here?" She asked.

Sam walked to the desk and Haley said: "Good essay" and gave Sam back her essay. "A ?" Sam asked. "You gave me an A?"

"No Sam I didn't gave you an A, I gave your essay an A, it's good maybe you should spent some more time writing, and a little less time on the streets" Haley said.

"Well, I can't write home, so where else" Sam said. "How about the library?" Haley said.

"I spent a lot of time there as well"

"Yah, I think I know enough about you and your high school time, Mrs. James Scott." Sam said.

"You know what I love about it, ..Your essay?" Hales said.

"No?" Sam replied.

"Two things, firstly how honest you are, secondly the title" Haley said. "But,.. the essay I gave you Monday was not honest and the title was "school"." Sam said confused.

"Look at your essay" Haley said. Sam looked at the essay in her hand and read the title :"Gone is a place I always dreamed of"

"This isn't the essay I submitted." Sam said. "I know, this is the essay you were writing during the storm Monday, swiped it out of your bag pack." Haley said.

"Why, was the other one not good and didn't you what to give me an F?" Sam asked. "No, I saw you writing it, and I had read your first it is good too, but hoped that this one would be more honest" Haley said.

"I wasn't planning on giving you this one." Sam said. "Sam I'm a teacher, I see you write two versions of every paper and essay." Haley said.

"You are spying on me?" Sam asked. "No I'm just keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks. Mrs. James Scott" Sam said. "No problem Sam, you can always come to me"

Sam walked back to her table and Haley continued grading the essays.

"Quentin stick around after class would you." She said when she read his essay.

* * *

Brooke was doing laundry on her balcony, when her attention was drawn by Felix who whistled to her from the streets.

Where after the a voice said: "Get lost Felix!" Probably Anna.

Felix got in his car and drove away. "Good morning Brooke" Anna said. "Hey, how did you guess I was here?" Brooke called back. "Who else should Felix be whistling to?" Anna replied.

"Good point, want some coffee?" Brooke said. "Yah, sounds good see up in five minutes?" Anna said.

"Okay see ya" Brooke said and folded the laundry and carried it inside.

"Peyton! Your laundry!" Brooke yelled. "Brooke as you might see I'm I little bit in the middle of something." Peyton said while she was balancing with two moving boxes.

She putted the boxes in her bedroom.

"Why did you think it was a good idea, to let Luke move in here, again?" Peyton asked.

"Coffee? Anna is coming over for some" Brooke said. "And to answer you question, again. So, Karen could have her house back and I don't like being alone anyway"

"Right, how about some water for the moving boy" She said when Mouth came in with two boxes.

"I still feel seriously underdeveloped for this, and why do you always call me when you girls are moving?" Mouth said. "Hey!" Lucas said who just exited Peyton bedroom.

"Mouth, WE, are not the ones to move, you just insulted Luke" Peyton said.

"Oh, sorry Luke, but if you are the one to move why aren't you doing this yourself?" Mouth asked.

"Well, I asked my-very-good-at-moving-fiancée and her best friend, but apparently they asked you" Lucas said.

"Yah, how did that engagement thing go of anyway?" He asked. "Well, that's not hard, he asked I wanted to marry him and I said 'yes'" Peyton said.

"Then she ambushed Julian, which I totally had predicted already, and that was over too" Brooke added.

Then Anna stuck her head around the corner. "Hey, I saw some one moving so I thought let's see who my new neighbors are." Anna said.

"Come in, got coffee." Brooke said. "Anna?" Lucas said. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I am a good friend of Peyton and Brooke, and I'm your new neighbor" Lucas said. "Stop teasing her Luke, the girl has not idea yet" Peyton said.

Anna looked confused. "Your mother kicked you out? I saw she lives in the house again" She said.

Everyone laughed. "Hey, my mother would never kick me out." Lucas said. "although she did once moved all my stuff out, but that was just to blackmail me"

"Here neighbor girl" Brooke said and gave her a cup of coffee. "Thanks" She sat down at on one of the stool at the counter.

She was a little confused so she decided to just ask. "So why ARE you moving in here?"

"Peyton and I are engaged." He said. "Oh, that went of fast, less than a week ago you weren't even together." Anna said, she was thinking that it wasn't that unusual for Tree Hill, but still wanted to know what happened.

"Yah, well, My boyfriend wasn't happy with it" Peyton said. "You had a boyfriend in the mean time?" Anna asked surprised. "I should have known it's still Tree Hill"

"Hey Anna where were you gone of to so fast?" Emma asked. Then she looked around and said: "Oh, right, the girls next door."

"Wish they were" Lucas mumbled. "What did you just say" Peyton said and hit him playfully.

Lucas pulled up his shoulders to protect himself from Peyton hitting.

"I'll have the divorce papers lay here, just in case" Brooke said. "Brooke, don't make her angry she's scary when she's angry." Lucas said.

"You know now I get why you let me move all Lucas' stuff up Luke is a sissy." Mouth said.

"Woow!, Mouth?" Lucas replied.

"I think I'm taking off, before Luke coming after me with the baseball bat I carried up here" Mouth said.

"Okay, bye mouth thank you for helping" Peyton said and then Mouth left.

"So, honey I'm tired you unpack your stuff yourself?" Peyton continued after they followed Mouth out with their eyes.

Peyton sat down next to Anna at the counter and Brooke poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Brooke"

"Well, I'm pretty much screwed" Lucas said and sighed "What I all not do for you"

The girls laughed,.

"I'll get two more boxes" Peyton said and sighed.

She stood up and left. "I'm so happy you're moving in Luke" Brooke said.

* * *

"Daddy, are you going to play in the NBA?" Jamie asked while Nathan was training with Q in the gym.

"I don't think so buddy." Nathan said and sat down next to his son on the bench.

"Why not daddy, do they think you're not good enough, anymore?" Jamie asked. "Jamie not much has changed since the night of your accident, so I probably will never get back to the way I was" Nathan explained.

But Jamie did not settle for that. "Grandpa Dan says that they're just scared of you." Jamie pleaded.

"Jamie you shouldn't believe everything Grandpa Dan tells you, by the way when did you talk to Dan?" Nathan said while got a bottle of water of his bag opened it.

"At school, during the lunch break" Jamie said. "Does Grandpa Dan visit you a lot a school?" Nathan asked Jamie. He wasn't happy with it and wish Dan gone of and die, like he should have.

"Yes, every day" Jamie said. - "Where do you two talk about?" – "Mostly you and momma, school, sometimes, uncle Lucas, why?" – "Nothing, Does he ask, or do you just tell?" – "Daddy, why do you not like Grandpa Dan? What did he do to go to prison?" – "He took someone from us, I like when, Nanny Carrie took you, we don't like her either" – "Did, Grandpa, not bring that person back?" – "No, he didn't so now we don't like him, and Grandpa Dan always thinks he and his family are superior, that's why he thinks that I can get to the NBA, and says they're just scared of me, But Daddy is just no good enough anymore" Nathan said.

"I think Grandpa Dan is right you can do this" Jamie said. "Thank you buddy, now come on, shall we go help uncle Lucas move?"

"Okay, but you can get to the NBA Daddy" Jamie said.

Nathan sighed, he had to go talk to Haley about Dan talking to Jamie at school and really wasn't looking forward to that conversation. And Neither to the one that was following that conversation.

* * *

"Jake!, you've got mail!" Sophia called. "Yah, putted it on the table be right there." Jake replied.

Jake was dressing Jenny. He helped her tight her shoes, and then went downstairs.

"What up with this mail?" He asked when he entered the kitchen, "address change" Sophia replied.

"From who? Who do we know that got our address change, and that would be moving now?" Jake asked.

"Lucas Scott" Sophia said. She picked up Jenny who just entered the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"Luke? Where is he going?" Jake wondered. "Maybe you should just read the letter then you'll find out!" Sophia said a little annoyed.

"Okay, sorry didn't mean to make you angry" Jake replied and read the letter. "Sorry, but you always think I read all your mail before you do, but there's a reason that I call you when you have mail." Sophia said. "I just read subject and sender."

"Sorry" Jake mumbled while he was reading.

"Well, he moved." Jake said and took the address card out the envelop, and putted it in his box with addresses. When went through his addresses he noticed that the address was already in his address box, under Peyton and Brooke.

"What, how? Would he and Brooke?" He stumbled a little. "What?" Sophia asked. "It's the same address as Peyton and Brooke." He said.

"Well, maybe He and Peyton are back together" Sophia said. "He and Peyton? I was more thinking about Brooke, if he was with Peyton which I doubt, he wouldn't go live in Brookes house" Jake said.

"Well, only one way to find out" Sophia said and gave him the phone. "I'll stay with Jenny." She said and helped Jenny off the counter, and left with her the kitchen.

"Sophia! Wait" Jake called after her. "I'd like to just go there and take Jenny" Jake said.

"Oh, sure." Sophia replied, she knew Jenny was crazy about Peyton, and so was Jake.

The hole thing with his parents hadn't made that feeling better. She felt like an outsider.

"Would you mind if I'd come with you? I feel a little on the outside with all your friends, I would like to get to know them." Sophia said.

"Sure, my friends are your friends." Jake said, quite cliché.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Mouth called when he entered his apartment.

"Mouth?" Skills said. "Could you come here"

"What is going on guys, and where is Millicent?" Mouth said and walked to skills bedroom.

All the guys were looking out the window with binoculars.

"She's been doing that all day" Junk said. "What?" Mouth asked. Junk gave him the binoculars and said where to look.

Mouth watched and saw that the guys were watching the girl in the apartment across the street doing yoga.

"Dude, I can't look at that I have a girlfriend." Mouth said. "I know but good man" Skills said. "And so do you Skills aren't you dating Nate's mom currently?" Mouth said.

"Mmh hmm" Skills mumbled, but kept looking. Mouth pulled the binoculars out of Skills' hands.

"Hey, Man give that back, I was watching" Skills said. "Fine" Mouth said and left the room there he picked up the phone book and dialled her number.

Then he heard the guys yelling cause she stopped to pick up the phone.

"Hello, you speak with your neighbour and I just wanted to tell you that my filthy friends have been watching you doing Yoga all morning" Mouth said.

Then he hung up the phone and walked back to the room. Where the girl was now closing the curtains.

"So, that was that, have you seen Millicent?" Mouth said. "She's at Brooke store" Skills said.

* * *

"Hey, Luke" Nathan said when the Lucas opened the door for him.

"Hey uncle Lucas" Jamie said.

"Hey" Lucas replied. He was I little surprised by the visitors.

"All set?" Nathan asked. "Well what is set, I still have to unpack, I did move in with two girls you know" Lucas said.

He thought about what happened earlier when he tried to unpack, saying tried, Because both Brooke and Peyton had said that 'that' place wasn't the right place to put his stuff, so other than his clothes he hadn't unpack yet.

"So, where are the girls?" Nathan asked. "Brooke when to her store and Peyton to her office, Mia is leaving for tour tomorrow" Lucas replied.

"Well, you're already very up to date" Nathan joked.

Jamie jumped over the back of the couch and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Well, I do feel like it's a little weird that I moved in here and Brooke lives here too, but Brooke insisted, since my mom was back in town and is staying." Lucas said.

Then the door bell rang again. "I'm popular today" Lucas joked.

He opened the door and there were Jake, Jenny and Sophia.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. "I got your, address change, so I wondered what changed." Jake said.

"He's engaged, Again" Nathan said. Jenny sat down next to Jamie on the couch.

"With who this time?" Jake asked careful. "Not funny" Lucas replied. "Guess" Nathan said.

"Well, none of the girls are here, your stuff is still in the living room, you already proposed once to both of them, could be both" Jake said.

Nathan started to laugh "He's totally right man" He said.

"Peyton" Lucas said.

"Well, that's one thing less the worry about" Sophia thought. "Congratulations Man" Jake said.

"Hi! Isn't that great?" Peyton said. "Hey Peyton, good to see you, congratulations" Jake said.

"Why are you back so fast?" Lucas asked. "Mia had to say "goodbye" to Chase before she left" Peyton explained.

"Chase and Mia?" Lucas replied surprised. - "Yep"

"Well, I'm happy you worked things out" Jake said. "Yeah, me too" Peyton said and winked at Lucas.

"You have a date for the wedding already?" He asked. "Honey, you now I love you but we've been engaged since Monday, and Luke just moved in here. What do you think?" Peyton said.

"Right, of course" Jake said. "Is it very inconvenient, if I asked you to watch Jenny for a few hours, I'd take her but, it's all that stuff with my mother, so I rather don't" Jake said.

"No, I think will be fine" Peyton said.

* * *

Sorry, thay it took me so long to update, almost two weeks. Sorry! i´ve been pretty busy reading Twilight!(and New Moon and Midnight Sun and Eclipse) So... It's a bit of a weak chapter i know, i was a little bit out of inspiration, can'y tell if next chapter is better, probably, the story has 25 chapter and we're heading to the end now, so 19 will probably bew better, it's focused on the loose ends, i believe.

**Love Philine **

**Ps don't forget to review this chapter! **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Let me know what you think. Sorry fror the long time no update thing, Chapte 20 will follow soon. Love Philine

* * *

**Chapter 19. For some what they had, is all they got left.**

A week later Haley entered her living room. It was empty against her expectations.

She wondered where her family had gone off to. She called for them a few times and realized she was alone, and decided to do something for her free time. She got her sunglasses and magazine, pulled ice cream out of the fridge and made herself comfortable on the side of her pool.

With her feet in the water, and the ice cream on her lap she enjoyed her free afternoon, until the doorbell rang.

"Arhh" She exclaimed and stood up. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"What?" Haley said annoyed. "Good afternoon to you too shiney" Peyton said and entered.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" She asked while she returned to the pool and ice cream. "Well, I thought I'd spent some quiet time with you, Brooke is I New York and Lucas is out with Nathan and Jamie so I figured you were alone." Peyton explained.

"Oh sorry, well if you're interested in ice cream and some quiet time to sun then you may enter." Haley said and spread her arms to show her bright and sunny back yard.

"Ice cream huh?" She said, she being Peyton. "Yep" Haley said.

"I'm in." She said. "SO what were you doing besides lying in the sun and eating ice cream?" Peyton asked.

"Not much in was reading B. Davis magazine." Haley said. Peyton sat down, she took of her shoes and let her feet hang in the water.

"Honestly, I had to get out of there, there being home" Peyton said. "Why?" Haley asked surprised.

"It's Brooke, she in New York, because her mother is still trying to take her company. That make her very angry, so every time that happens she calls me, to tell what Vicky did now, which is ALL the time. She totally driving me crazy." Peyton said.

"Well that sounds like Brooke" Haley said. "But won't she just call your cell phone?"

"I left in home" Peyton said. Haley laughed: "You really just could have pulled the plug"

"I tried that, but than Anna came checking up on me because Brooke called her because the phone was unplugged!" Peyton said.

Haley started to laugh, and passed the ice cream to Peyton. "Sounds definitely,… Like Brooke"

"So, I ran." Peyton said. "Gives me the chance to catch up with my good friend Haley"

"Yah, so how is the label?" Haley asked. "Well, I've got to start finding new Acts" Peyton said.

"Ojee, how's that going?" Haley asked. "It's okay, but it's hard I mean Mia really spoke to me and I'm have trouble finding an act that speaks to me like that, again." Peyton said.

"Yah, get what you mean, well tell you what, I felt today like I have actually time to work on my music again, so how about we put the ice cream back in the fridge and help me with my music?" Haley said.

"Okay, but only if we can take the ice cream" Peyton relied. "Okay let's go" Haley said.

* * *

"J Luke here it comes" Lucas said and shoot the ball to Jamie. "Got it uncle Lucas" Jamie replied and caught the ball.

"Shoot it" Lucas yelled. "He shoots, he scores!" Jamie yelled and the ball went through the hoop.

"Yeh!!!" Jamie and Lucas exclaimed. Lucas picked Jamie up and laid him over his shoulder.

"ho ho ho" He exclaimed.

"hey, put down my son" Nathan said "Argh, you're just pissed we beat you!" Jamie said.  
"Ha! How does that feel, beat by your five year old son?" Lucas said.

"hey! First of all, put him down, second of all it's was you two against me alone" Nathan said.

"yah, but you are the best! Daddy. And me and Uncle Lucas beat you!" Jamie said.

Lucas had putted Jamie down, and said : "That does not sound like a son of Haley James Scott." Lucas said. "It's uncle Lucas and I, you goof" Nathan said.

"I hate it when you, correct me" Jamie said. "Don't say hate Jamie" Nathan said.

Jamie sighed. "Okay, I think it's D-U-M-B" he said. "Wow, you goof, you've learned" Nathan said.

"Hey, did you let Haley know you were going out here?" Lucas asked. "No, she was at school, but I think she's enjoying a free afternoon." Nathan replied.

"And what about Peyton, you guys just moved in together." Nathan continued.

"Yah, that's why we need our space plus Peyton spends most of the time at her office anyway." Lucas said.

"Grandpa Dan!" Jamie yelled. Nathan sighed, Out of pure instinct he walked to Jamie picked him up and brought him to the car.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled. "Nathan I just want to get to know my grandson" Dan said.

Nathan just walked to the car and putted Jamie in it then he locked the doors.

"Nathan- …" Dan started when Nathan interrupted him.

"You've seen to much of my son already, stay away from him, he is to young to understand that you killed his great uncle, Lilly's father, but when he's old enough I'll tell him."

Lucas joined Nathan. "You know when he's old enough it would be so hard to let go of you, like it was for Nathan. Not knowing you is better for him, like it was for me." Lucas said.

"That's ridiculous! I have a right to get to know him" Dan said, he was getting very angry.

" No you don't, he is MY son and I decide what's best for him." Nathan said.

'You know we could tell him what you did to break up his parents marriage, how you wanted Nathan to leave Haley pregnant, so he could play basketball for Duke" Lucas said.

"Dan believe me, there's a lot we could tell him what will make him hate you without knowing that you killed Keith." Nathan said.

"That's crap you could forgive me those things, I did that all in your best interest, I thought that marriage then was a reckless decision, to torture me and your mother!" Dan said now very angry.

"Yah, you always think you know it better, you're good at controlling lives." Nathan said :

"You're dead to me, I told you that! you're no longer a part of this family."

"Yah? Really 'cause you know what I'll always be a part of this family and of Jamie's life" Dan said angry and raised his hands to Nathan throat.

Then Fergie en Junk en Skills walked up to them. "Hey Luke, Nate where's the little man?"

Skills said.

And fast Dan took his hands away. "In the car Lucas said when he looked back he saw Jamie behind the window with his hands to window and he was looking very shocked.

"I see it's no longer necessary, he has already seen the real Dan Scott." Nathan said. "Great work dad."

Nathan threw the keys at Skills who opened the car.

Jamie jumped out and ran at Dan and kicked him. "You are mean!" He said.

"Not Jamie I'm not, I just got a temper, like your dad" Dan said. "My dad would NEVER hurt family!" Jamie yelled.

"Go away!" Jamie continued. Dan mumbled a few words tried to convince Jamie that he did want to hurt Nathan and then left anyway.

"I'm sorry daddy" Jamie said. "It's okay Bud, it was time you saw the real Dan Scott." Nathan said. "Come mommy is waiting"

Nathan sighed and then left the Rivercourt.

* * *

"Argh!, I hate you!" Brooke said annoyed. "That's what I mean, to emotional, she does have a head for business. She has a pretty face, she was good as the face of the company, not as CEO." Victoria spoke to the board.

"No, it just means that this company means something to me, I build this! I started this when I was seventeen. I have enough Friends that help me, people that helped me build it in the first place! I can do this, I am B Davis! Baby Brooke, it is mine! I came up with Baby Brooke I closed the deal on baby Brooke and my fall line with Macy's myself, with out her. That's got to proof that I can do this!" Brooke pleaded.

"It also proofs that she does business with emotion, she get's upset when something won't work. She works on guilt and revenge and belief. That's when people take advantage of you. You can't have that in a company like this." Victoria pleaded.

"No, it means I have a heart, unlike the ice queen here. I can be great at this, just give me the chance to proof it if I haven't already done that" Brooke said.

"Okay I think we've heard enough, I just wanted to know what Mrs. Davis wanted to do about the fact that clothes over Bros has no designer if we fire Ms. Davis." A member of the board said.

"Well I would find an other designer, 'cause Paul Frank, doesn't work for Paul Frank either." Victoria said.

"Yah, but how fast? Ms. Davis has a right to keep the newest line if she's fired. And the newest line has to be there fast" The board member said.

"I'll ask my connections, to write out a competition for young designers. The winner will be the newest designer of "C over B"

"Hmm" the board member said. "We've heard enough I think, we'll wrap our minds around it and we'll get back to you"

"Okay" Ms. & Mrs. Davis said the same time.

Then the board left the room and Brooke left as well she wasn't feeling like a fight with her mother.

"Where are you going?" "I'm going on lunch break" Brooke said and then left the room.

* * *

"That's it, right there! That was awesome Hales!" Peyton exclaimed. "Thank you" Haley said.

They had worked in the studio the entire afternoon. Peyton had helped Haley with her songs, and after that they started recording.

"Peyton can I go home I'm tired, plus Nathan and Jamie are probably waiting for me" Haley wined.

"Okay, you can go, I should head home myself as well" Peyton replied.

"Hey P did you and Lucas set a date already" Haley asked while she packed her stuff.

"We're working on that" Lucas I a bit off track because his suspension ended this week." Peyton answered.

"Bothers you?" Haley checked. "No, Not at all we just have had a lot alone time. I thought that'd change when Brooke went to New York, but we've both been so busy.." Peyton told Haley.

"Really? Hey tell you what, Brooke isn't coming back until Friday, If there's anything I can take over let me know" Haley said.

Peyton knew Haley was right if they wanted to make this work they should have some time alone.

"Okay, but I'm not calling you, you have enough to do" Peyton replied.

"Okay, well I'm going, bye" Haley said and left Tric.

When she was outside she dialled Lucas' number. "Hey, Luke. I need to talk to you…..Over the phone you don't have to meet me somewhere……."

* * *


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Okay, I wanted to thank you all for reading, This isn't my best shot at a good fanfic, I suppose. But my fanfic My & My vision, is another leyton FanFic, wich i absolutely a better one. Check that one out too. And Please let me know what you thnk of this one, You still like it?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20. Tree Hill; Give us a break.

"Dan was following us again, he showed up at the River court today." Nathan said when He was alone with Haley at least that's what he thought, 'cause as he said that Jamie ran in and said: " I HATE GRANDPA DAN"

"Jamie!" Haley said. "Sorry, but it's true he was hurting daddy." Jamie said. "Nathan?" Haley asked and looked Nathan in the eye.

"Yah, he kind of tried to choke me." Nathan said. "I don't ever want to see him." Jamie yelled.

"Yah, baby it's okay, you don't have to" Haley assured him.

Haley couldn't believe Dan would do such thing near Jamie.

"Can't that man give us a break, I can't believe he'd do such thing." Haley said.

"Really Hales? I mean he's done it before, with me with Lucas, Keith before…" He looked at Jamie.

"Yah, but he's trying to make amends, So it just seems stupid." Haley said. "He's got a temper" Nathan said.

"Yah" Haley thought "All Scott boys got a problem with that."

Which was absolutely true, Even Jamie had his first fights behind him.

Deb entered The living room causing Haley's day dream stop.

"Oh, hey Deb would you mind, taking Jamie, Nathan and I need to talk." Haley asked her.

"Oh sure, Come on James Lucas Scott" Deb replied.

"I don't want to, I want to know why you all hate grandpa Dan so much, because I know it's not just him trying to hurt Daddy!" Jamie said.

"You wouldn't understand Bud, now go with Nanny Deb." Haley said, not sure whether to tel him the truth

She hated lying and keeping things from him, and this was by far the hardest.

When Jamie had left the room, Nathan looked at Haley.

"I know babe, but it's to much. He's not old enough to understand that people use guns for more than video games." Nathan said.

Haley sighed. "I know, it's just so hard, he deserves to know to truth, I don't want him ever to think that Dan Scott, is respectable part of the community." Haley said.

"I think this will keep him from thinking that for a while, when that fades, it's time to tell him." Nathan said.

Haley smiled by the sound of Nathans caring voice. "You're right, we should give it a break, Luckily the holidays are coming up" Haley said.

"Luckily? Did you forget my father and family values? Christmas dinner, Thanksgiving? That's going to bring trouble, I tell" Nathan said.

"Right, Family values" Haley repeated. "Let's hope there's also something to celebrate this year." Haley said.

"Are you kidding, besides my father and crazy nanny Carrie, this has been a great year." Nathan said.

"I mean Lucas and Peyton got finally engaged, Brooke got rid of her mother…." Nathan said and then was interrupted by Haley.

"I got pregnant again" A smile appeared on her face.

"What? You're pregnant? That's awesome!" Nathan stormed to her and started hugging and kissing her.

"But I also would like to remind you of the fact your existing son got shot this year" Haley

between all kissed through.

"Who cares about that we having a new one anyway" Nathan teased . "Yah, watch it boy" Haley warned him, but then continued receiving Nathan kisses.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all. Haley thought

When Mouth came home he let himself fell onto the couch. Before he could sight, Skills, Fergie and Junk jumped at him with water pistols.

"AHhhwhatthehellisthis" Mouth exclaimed.

"Pay back!" They called.

Mouth had jumped up and screamed like a little school girl. The guys had laughed and then lowered their weapons.

"What the hell" Mouth exclaimed again. "Pay back for calling that woman." Junk said. "seriously guys?" Mouth said.

"Yah, Dawg, you screwed us, this is payback" Skills said. Mouth sighed. "Well, I guess I deserved that."

"When our little school girl is done screaming, shall we?" Skills said and handed Mouth a water pistol.

"Yah, Bring it on, and I was not screaming like a little school girl." Mouth said.

"Sure you were" Fergie said.

Mouth sighed.

"If our little school girl is done sighing and screaming shall we start?" Fergie said.

Mouth said "I was not screaming like a little school girl" But he was drowned out by the shouting of the guys and the water that flew around the apartment.

"Sure" mouth thought.

Peyton opened the door and threw her keys on the nearest table, which happened to be the coffee table. To make this happen she had to throw her keys pretty much across the room, which caused this to fail half the time, and today was yet such day.

But what made it fail today was not the unfortunate failure of getting the keys to land exactly at the right place, but the fact they hit something else before they could hit the coffee table, something that made a noise went it got hit by the keys.

Peyton was surprised that this, probably not the coffee table, made a noise. She turned on the lights.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed. When she turned on the lights Peyton saw Lucas sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. On the coffee table were two plates with, to Peyton's opinion, delicious food. In combination with the two glasses of wine and the yet to be lit candles made it Peyton think Haley had given Lucas a call.

"I wanted to surprise you, we haven't had anytime alone since we got engaged, and this seemed the right moment, 'cause Brooke just called she is staying in New York till Sunday."

"I love you know that" Peyton said. "Yah, I know, come sit down" He said. "This is just what I needed" Peyton said and sighed. She glanced at Lucas who, as most totally in love men, lovely glanced back at her, followed by a kiss.

"I made dinner" Lucas said. "I can see that" She responded with the world's biggest smile on her face. "You do, well I'm so glad I have a fiancée with eyes that can see, it's just so unfortunate she doesn't use them to see where she throws her keys at. These yours?" Lucas said as he held up her keys.

"Sorry" Peyton said as the smile on her face disappeared, but as soon as Lucas looked away to pick up the glasses, the smile returned to her face.

"Here" Lucas said giving Peyton a glass of wine. "To a future and a wedding daye" Lucas said. "To a future and a wedding day" Peyton repeated.

"A future together" Lucas filed in. Peyton laughed "Yah, you never know"

Lucas smiled and picked up his fork loaded with food, and brought it to Peyton's mouth.

"Try this" He said and pushed the fork in her mouth which made Peyton laugh cause he pushed it in her mouth before she was able to opened it herself.

Lucas smiled God he loved her, that he didn't see that faster.

Brooke sat in her hotel room. She stared at the wall, the board had asked her to stay in town for a two extra days, till they'd decided who would be the CEO of C over B.

She was scared that her own mother might take all she had away from her.

She kicked out her shoes, and turned on the TV. Exactly 22 minutes ago Haley called to do not disturb Peyton and Lucas tonight, with a following explanation.

Brooke had got the message "DO NOT DISTRUB LEYTON" the rest wasn't important.

Since then she had watched her clock on the bedside table, till she realised she'd been watching it for 22 minutes.

So she had now turned on the TV, she switched channel after channel, and then turned it off again.

She dragged her butt to the bathroom where she opened the tab of her bath and threw in some bath soap.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, She looked tired, exhausted, but like Brooke Davis.

She smiled putted a clip in her hair, took off her clothes and stepped in her bath, while hot water and soap surrounded her body she closed her eyes.

She tried to feel all the places she felt water and soap, so peacefully falling asleep after closing the tab when the bath was filled.

The world wasn't such a bad place to be. It would be Christmas soon, that feeling, of Christmas with all her friends at Naley's. There wasn't a better feeling.

* * *

Okay, now only the last 5 chapters... and the epilogue.

Love philine.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**

* * *

**

_Autor's note: The last 5 chapter! please Review, i want to know what is thought of it._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21. Does Santa Claus bring babies?**

"Wow, That's really soon" Haley stumbled. "Yah, it wasn't exactly on our to do list" Peyton said.

"Well at least we know Lucas was on yours." Brooke said with a grin.

"Funny!" Peyton said and threw a I'm-being-really-sarcastic-look her way.

It was Christmas, and they had all gathered around Naley's dinning table. Haley and Karen had cooked and Brooke had taken the initiative to help in the kitchen since Haley was now one month pregnant.

Peyton and Lucas had just broken the news to them.

Karen seemed concerned and Brooke had decided to keep her mouth shut, at least till after someone had said something.

When no one did, Lucas said: "I know you all think it's really soon, but we were actually really happy, I'd never thought about, before Peyton told me but I'm already enjoying the idea of being a father."

Karen smiled "I'm happy for you, I really am. I just hope you don't rush things you're only 22."

"I think it's cool now I'm getting a cousin" Jamie said. Everyone started to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad someone is happy" Peyton said.

"I'm not happy" Brooke said. She looked up when she saw everyone staring at her. "Oh yah, that weird out of my mouth, sorry, But I just realised Peyton is going to be pregnant at her wedding, meaning that I have to start all over again with a dress, considering that she's not going to fit into the-skinny-girl-corset-dress." Brooke explained.

Lucas looked at Peyton while lifting a eyebrow. Peyton started to laugh when she saw the expression on Brookes face, while totally ignoring Lucas.

Brooke had made a sad face, one that made Jamie climb onto the lap to play with it.(her face)

"James Lucas Scott! Stop playing with Brooke face before I have to come over there to chop of those fingers!" Haley yelled at him waving with her knife.

Jamie jumped of Brookes lap and sat back on his chair.

"Did I just sound like a total bitch again?" Haley said. "No more than usual" Lucas comment. Haley threw a "you-are-so-dead-look" his way.

"When did you find out" Karen continued the conversation about Peyton's pregnancy.

"This morning" Peyton said. "I've been feeling nauseous for a few days so I decided to take a test, just to be sure."

"Well congratulations" Haley said. "Did Santa clause bring the baby?" Jamie asked.

Brooke looked at Jamie and held her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? Don't you know that the stork brings babies, not Santa Claus"

"He doesn't?" Jamie asked innocent. "No, you goof" – " Well in that case: Why DID Santa Claus bring me a baby doll" Jamie asked a little insulted by the fact he'd been given a doll.

Nathan started to laugh, and Lucas threw and questioning look Haley's way. Peyton threw quite the same look at Brooke, while Karen and Andy looked at each other and sighed.

Then Nathan said "Santa Clause didn't gave you that doll, your aunt Brooke gave you that, Santa Claus gave you all the other stuff." The last line was just to make sure Jamie wouldn't think Santa didn't bring any of his presents.

Jamie looked at Brooke angry, which made Brooke only having a harder time not to laugh really hard.

"You don't like it?" Brooke said. "No I HATE it, I'm Not a girl!" Jamie shouted.

"Hey! James Lucas Scott Behave! You say thank you for the doll, whether you like it or not!" Haley said.

Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry aunt Brooke, but I'm a boy, I don't like dolls" Jamie said.

"It's okay you goof, I was just teasing you" Brooke said. "Come here"

Jamie jumped of his chair and went to Brooke. Brooke conjured and tiny race car out of her purse.

"Here you go little man that's for you, Merry Christmas!" Brooke said and gave him the blue race car. "The Blue bullet!" Jamie yelled and ran over to Lucas to show him the car.

"Wow that's really beautiful car, have you thanked aunt Brooke?" He said. Jamie shook his head. "Thank you aunt Brooke" He said and then left the dinning room to play with it.

When he was out of sight Haley said: "I told you so"

* * *

Dan opened the door of the beach house. Turned out the lights on and dragged his butt to the cabinet with alcohol, where after he sat down on the couch, he closed his eyes and lay back.

He had just returned of his family holiday visit, and it hadn't been much better that those he spent in prison. His grandson didn't get his Christmas present, and his family wouldn't let him in.

He glanced at the shopping bag at the door, Jamie's Christmas present. He had tried to bring it to Nathan and Haley last night but they wouldn't take it then Jamie had woken up and started to shout at him.

He had returned home with hanging head.

So instead of that he spent Christmas now here with scotch.

No Nathan, No Deb, No Karen, Although the last Christmas he spent with Karen was when they were seventeen, No Jamie, that was the hardest. Jamie was mad at him, because he had a temper.

* * *

Haley had sent Nathan, Lucas and Andy into the kitchen to clean up, while she, Karen, Peyton, Brooke and Deb leaned back and enjoyed a quiet evening.

Haley lay on the couch with her feet up, and Brooke, Karen, Peyton and Deb had seated themselves around her.

"So, you are all happy for me?" Peyton asked. "Yes, we are okay, sorry we responded so weird." Brooke wined and rolled her eyes, when Peyton asked so for the third time.

Peyton sat in a chair and had her legs hanging over the armrest. With a glass in her hand laughing while Brookes continued her imitations of Chandler from Friends.

The glass contained water, considering the just announced pregnancy.

"How's the wash up going, men?" Haley asked without looking back at the kitchen.

"Don't bother helping us, babe, we're fine. I feel home between dirty dishes and dirty soap water." Nathan said.

"Haaaa I know you do darling, but that was the deal, we cook you clean." Haley responded still without looking back.

"It's okay Hales, Luke loves doing the dishes, clears his head, so he says." Peyton said. "You're funny you know that? Using private information against me." Lucas yelled from the kitchen.

"Was that private?" Peyton said, She rolled her eyes and winked at Haley, who chuckled and rolled her eyes as well.

"Don't we just love Christmas!" Brooke said and threw a pillow at Peyton head and with the same motion Peyton threw the pillow back at Brooke. "Yes, we do"

"Hey Hales can't they just leave the dishes for tomorrow, I'll sent Luke back first thing in the morning." Peyton joked. "Sure, but if he's not back for the dishes….., well let's just say he'd wish he did." Haley said and then asked the guys to leave the dishes for some other time.

Lucas sat down in the same chair as Peyton, She'd stood up and then sat down on his lap. He putted his arms around her and placed a kiss in her neck.

Nathan lift up Haley's legs sat down and let her legs lean on his. Andy sat down in the chair next to Karen's, this was of course for Brooke a reason to comment.

"Ah Andy, you're not sitting with Karen?"

"Well, I am sitting with Karen, but I have different definition of sitting with.." Andy shot right back at her.

"Right" Brooke said with a look that said- did-he-just-shut-me-up?

Love is such a great thing, it was Christmas. Peyton was pregnant, engaged, happy, with Lucas

Haley was pregnant, married, had a son and happy with Nathan like she'd been for the past 7 years. Karen was home and happy with Andy and Lilly.

And Brooke and Deb? Well they have a family and friends and they may not always as happy as the rest of them be who cares if you have friends like that.

"Oh, and did I told you that I am since 3 weeks, the Designer and CEO of C over B" Brooke said.

"What? Brooke that's awesome, they fired you mom?" Haley asked. "Yep, it's bye bye Victoria" Brooke said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The hole group said and the same moment, being the moment they realized that that happened 3 weeks ago and she only told them the now.

* * *

Don't forget to drop a review on your way out...

Love & light Philine


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter 22. If you could go back and just change one thing about your life, Would you?**

"Luke!" Peyton yelled from their bedroom. "Yah?" Lucas responded with a annoyed sigh.

Peyton was now 8 months pregnant and that in combination with the wedding coming up next week Peyton mood wasn't a very good one.

"Could you help me? I can't get that box of the closet." She yelled back. "What do you want with that box that's all my stuff from.. High school I think" Lucas said while the entered the bedroom.

"I know" Peyton said with a naughty grin. "What are doing planning to do with that?" Lucas asked. He took the box over so Peyton could step of the chair, she placed to closet. He putted the box on the bed and opened it.

It mostly contain books, year books, photos and a few CD's she made him. "I'm still waiting on a answer" He said.

"Well, Nathan asked for them, he said it had something to do with your bachelor party" Peyton answered. "That can't be good" He said and opened a year book, sophomore year.

"Here this is the page that deeply hurts me" Lucas said and showed her the page she had wrote her name, and just her name.

Peyton chuckled "I told you I didn't even know you then" - "Still hurts"

"Ahh, can I do anything to make it hurt less? Like this.." Peyton sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Well, this helps but..-" Before he could finish Peyton exclaimed: "ow, ow ow ow"

"What? What's Wrong ?" Lucas asked worried. "Are you okay?" – "Yah yah, I'm fine it's just, the baby is kicking really hard"

"It's kicking?" Lucas asked surprised. "Yah, wanna feel?" Peyton held Lucas' hand and putted on her belly.

Lucas face lit up as he could feel the baby kicking. "Wow, that's so cool" – "You hear that baby, he thinks it's cool when you hurt me, isn't that terrible." She spoke to the baby.

Lucas smirked, he was so ecstatic. He couldn't believe that was actually his child, his son/daughter."

His snapped out of it when his phone rang. He answered the phone. "Haaaallo" (the way Phoebe said hallo to Rob Donan in TOW the super bowl (friends))

"What wrong with you?" Nathan asked on the other side of the line. "Hey little brother, how was practice?" – "Good, tomorrow is the game then I'm coming home" – "So why are you calling? You know, I have no idea what you're planning on for my bachelor party, but I does not seem right" – "Why would I bother throwing a bachelor party? You get in engaged every year at least twice?" – "Funny, Hey are you still benched?" – "Funny, at least I'm playing again, Mr. Hart-condition." – " Playing" Lucas air quoted the word playing. "Well, I was calling to ask if you wanted to come over to Charleston to watch the game, I asked the rest of the guy as well. We can have that Bachelor party of yours after the game." – "Sounds like fun, got the ask what Peyton plans are for the weekend though."

Lucas removed the phone from his ear and placed his hand on the speak-in part.

"Hey, Peyton, Nathan asks if I'm coming to the game tomorrow, have a bachelor party afterwards, you're okay by yourself for the weekend?"

"Sure, but not by myself I have Brooke" Peyton said and then left the room. "Okay, I'm coming" Lucas said as he turned back to the phone. "Great, well then I guess I'll see you Friday" Nathan said. "Okay see ya then bye" – "Bye"

Lucas putted his phone away and let himself fall on the bed. "Peyton!" he called. "What is has Nathan on his sleeve ?" – "What?" Peyton asked innocent when she turned her head around the doorframe.

"What is he up to?" Lucas said. Peyton chuckled "It's nothing darling you are starting to get paranoid"

"We're not finished yet" Lucas said and smiled. "What?" Peyton asked anxious. "Luke you're scaring me"

He slowly walked towards her and pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door. Then wrapped his hands around her waist and started kissing her.

"Are you sure you're not the one that's pregnant, 'cause I haven't had mood swings that bad during my pregnancy yet." Peyton joked.

Lucas ignored the comment and kept kissing her. "Sure" Peyton thought and kissed him back. Just when Lucas push her to the bed Brooke stormed in. '

"Hell-o-h" Brooke said. "Sorry for interrupting" – "Peyton your dress is finished you need to try it on"

"Oh, yah, I'll be right there" Peyton said and sat up. "Sorry I've got to go, and so do you, firstly because you can't see my wedding dress yet, secondly because if you are here I'm never leaving this room to fit that dress"

Lucas chuckled "Sure I'll" he placed a kiss on her head and left the room. He stopped at the door and said: "Rain check?" – "Sure"- "I'm going to keep you to that" He said and then left.

"Bye Brooke"

Brooke entered, "I can have a tape of your wedding night right?" – "Not funny" – "You're sure ?" Brooke said winked and then went into the living room.

"Sorry honey. I really don't have time. Ask Nanny Deb, 'cause momma has to go now, okay?, bye babe." Haley excused herself by her son.

She stepped in the car and turned on the radio. She was on her way the Peyton and Brookes. Brooke called her half an hour ago. She been very vague about the reason, just that it had something to do with Peyton and the wedding. She sang along with the radio, All this time, Maria Mena, She was one of Haley favorite singers.

Haley had been preparing a song for the wedding with Brooke, Millie, Karen, Deb, Sophia, Anna and Mia. She'd wrote it a couple of months ago around the time Jamie was shot, but never gave it to Peyton, because it was kind of sensitive subject, and now it was just.. Perfect.

It came kinda handy that Brooke and Peyton patched thing up, 'cause now Brooke did all the preparing for the bridal shower and the wedding. She had no idea where Brooke got the time, she was designer and CEO of a multi-million dollar company, she made Peyton's wedding dress, run a store, and was a mother. Haley already had a problem with being a working mother with studio time.

Yah, Brooke was a person who got a lot of help, otherwise she wouldn't have kept this up very long, but she'd promoted Millie to store manager, Had placed the right people at the right place in her company so she could run it from Tree Hill, and she was a mother, well sort of.

The thing was, that Haley had asked Brooke if she wanted to look after Sam, even though Brooke wasn't interested at first, she saw a lot of herself in Sam. So eventually Brooke succumbed to Sam and asked her to move in with her. Where after Sam moved in with her and Peyton and Lucas at a real foster home basis.

Haley parked the car in front of the building where Peyton and Brooke lived and went up.

When she rang the bell she heard a scream.

"Ahh Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed and leapt two feet forward. "Peyton you have to stand still" Brooke said. "Otherwise I keep sticking that pin in you back."

"I can't help it the baby keeps kicking me, and hurts" Peyton said defensive. "Sure, blame the baby, you know I feel sorry for that baby." Brooke said teasing. "Why because it'll have you as it's god mother?" Peyton said.

"I'm gonna be it's godmother?! Oh thank you thank you!" Brooke yelled. "Maybe" Peyton said. "Maybe? Who else would be?" Brooke said insulted. "Well Haley, I mean you're already Jamie's god mother. Haley is Luke's best friend." Peyton said.

Haley chuckled, and sighed, when she heard Peyton scream. Her thoughts took her home to her second wedding day when Brooke made that hideous wedding dress with the halo.

She snapped back when she heard a yell from Brooke and rang the bell again.

Brooke opened the door and sighed "There Luke's best friend" She said. Haley glanced confused at Peyton, who threw a never-mind look back at her.

"You called, what's up?" Haley asked. "Yah, we have to go through some Party Points and I wanted you opinion on the dress." Brooke said.

"I like it" Haley said. "Haley you're a teacher English, I thought that you learn review words?" Brooke said a little grumpy.

"Don't listen to her, Haley she's being grumpy, because she might not be this child's godmother." Peyton said. "might?-not be? I got dibs on godmother" Haley said. "Exactly, and if you want to keep the dibs, you tell me what Nathan is up to for Luke's Party" Peyton tried bribing Haley.

"Sure, as long as you don't tell Lucas, it's pretty regular, they just have been collecting photos and information on Lucas from the past years, to use against him, I don't know exactly what they're planning on though." Haley said.

"Well I that case I can help" Peyton said and smiled like she was up to something. She went into their bedroom and carried the box that Lucas had helped her get of the closet, into the living room.

"Here, these are photos, all Luke year books and some other stuff mosty from college and high school." Peyton said and showed them a few photos.

"This is great I think Nathan can use this stuff I'll put it in my car and give it to Skills to take to Charleston tonight." Haley said and picked up the box and left the house.

"You screwed me" Brooke said. "Yah, good he?" Peyton smiled. "By the way, what had you planned for my party?"


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Autor's note; Hey Sorry i took so long to update. I've already wrote this one so.. I kinda forget i hav it.. But it's almost done. Please let me know what you thought of my story now or when it's done. this chapter is a little over done but, well i like it. Good luck .. don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23. Every party ends, is that any reason not to enjoy it?

"Brooke! I can't see a thing where are we going, you didn't hear that rule about not blinding pregnant women, to then take them out of their beds." Peyton yelled when Brooke tried to push her and her belly in a car.

"Peyton please trust me, we'll be careful with you and your baby, but you did not really think that we'd let the guys have their party and let you lie in your bed?" Brooke said.

"Well I hoped so, but I knew I couldn't count on that, my best friend is after all Brooke Davis." Peyton chuckled.

"Indeed my friend, I am. So I have a tiny little surprise for you, and Luke but Skills kidnapped him so now just for you." Brooke said not waiting for a responds to continue her story.

"So, you and I have been living together for a while now, We shared this house, Naley's apartment, your bedroom, but lately a lot of people have joined our cosy home. Luke, Sam.

So I have, as you're a-little-bit-early wedding present, a house for you and Luke so that when your married you won't have to spent your wedding night in my guest bedroom and so when that baby is born, I can quietly sleep." Brooke said and parked to car she'd been driving while she told Peyton she bought her a house.

"Brooke did you just tell me you bought us a house?" Peyton asked with disbelief. "Yep, for a fake blond you catch on slow" Brooke chirped. She got out and helped Peyton get out of car.

She leaded her into the house and into a room.

Peyton had no idea where she was and what Brooke was up to, with Brooke you never knew if she was being serious or not, I mean she could just as well bought them a ruin.

Then Brooke said : "We're there!" She took off the scarf she bound in on her head in front of her eyes.

Peyton looked around, they were clearly standing in the living room. It was big and light, in the middle of the wall she was looking at was a huge fireplace with a even greater chimney.

There was a beautiful oak wood floor, with for the occasion a broken white carpet.

Peyton moved further into the room. The room was L-Shaped in the foot" of that L was a beautiful kitchen, with, across from where she was now standing, doors to the hall.

Peyton quietly continued her walk through the house, no word said. The hall that went from the front of the house to the back and in the middle a beautiful staircase with a broad stairs in the middle that split at the top and went out in two separate stairs, one going left one going right. Peyton was speechless, it was huge, the living room the kitchen the hall, the whole house was huge. On the other side of the hall were yet another two rooms.

One with huge dark wood book shelves Like her father had made for her records in her bedroom, like you had them in libraries. This was clearly a study. The other room had not so much a clear use, it was light and had a small fireplace. It had double doors to the huge garden. Like the hall had, just a little smaller. The hall had very broad double doors with glass.

She couldn't wait to see what up-stairs was like.

* * *

"Great game Nate" Lucas said as the guys walked up the Nathan after the game.

It's Good you see you playing again Man" Skills said. "Yah, it's good to be playing again." Nathan said.

"So Peyton will be okay by herself this weekend?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Yah, She's with Brooke so she's not alone, plus don't really think Brooke is letting a chance to throw a party go? She'll be fine."

They entered the hotel and walked up the their rooms. Nathan had the keys t the rooms and gave everyone a room.

"Fergie, Junk? Here's your key." He said. "Skills, Mouth, here you go. Jake, you with me" Nathan said and gave the guys their keys.

"I'm alone?" Lucas asked suspiciously. "Yah, we thought you could use some space considering you share Brooke guest bedroom with a eight months pregnant woman." Nathan said.

Lucas wasn't convinced "So do you" – "Yah, but I spent half my time here, and my bed is bigger." Nathan said. "With a pregnant Haley, your bed can't be big enough" Lucas joked.

Nathan threw his the key, and the guys went to their rooms. Lucas opened the door of his room and thought: "This can't be good." He closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor. Like I said can't be good.

The whole room was "sprinkled" with Photos and quotes of writer or thing he had said during four years of high school.

He chuckled as his eye caught a piece of paper that said: " First of all you don't know me, second of all you don't know me." Then he noticed one corner of the room with just pictures of Peyton, most of them made by Psycho Derek, that she for some reason had saved.

Lucas walked further into the room. Above the TV hang a strip of paper with the words: "Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever"

With photos on it of Peyton Brooke and Basketball, State Championship. Like his life then only contained Peyton Brooke and Basketball.

He took his wallet out of his pocket and took out a photo of Nathan and Haley and hang it on the strip. Now it was right. He smiled.

Then the guys entered his room. "So what do you think man?" Nathan said. "You did all this?" Lucas asked.

"Well, no. I collected the photos and some other stuff, Peyton has been very help full, but the guys decorated your room.

"Peyton huh?" Lucas said and pointed at the quote he noticed first. "I though so" He said.

"You do no you we're hitting on my girlfriends, right?" Nathan said. The rest of the guys were busy with all the photos.

"She said that, it wasn't me" Lucas said. "I know but to make hersay that, you were hitting on her, plus I read your book dude." Nathan said.

"Yah, remind me not to writethat kind of things down again, you know the next time I kiss Haley.." Lucas said "Oh, shit did I just told you that"

"You're funny" Nathan said. "But Haley won't even want to kiss you, I'm after all the better looking Scott. I mean all your girls fell for me as well, if you want to call Haley your girl" Nathan said.

"Yah? You made out with Lindsey, I think I have to tell Haley that, you know it's that friendship thing, you have to tell each other everything." Lucas said.

Lucas looked around the room. "She kept all those photos?" Lucas asked Nathan and pointed at the photos in the corner.

"Yep, by the way Haley had a lot of fun helping me sort them out. Not just those photos but all of it. Did you know there exists something like memory lane?" Nathan said.

"Yah, I knew that, it's the reason Peyton and I are together" Lucas chuckled.

"By the way are you guys cleaning this up I have sleep here, plus I want to keep it all" Lucas said.

"No, you don't sleep here your room is across the hall, this is our party place, dawg" Skills said.

* * *

"Brooke this place is awesome, you really bought this? For us?" Peyton asked, she still couldn't believe it.

"Yep, but a.. Well you can't exactly move in yet, but .. we did organised a little party." Brooke said.

"We?" Peyton asked careful, you never knew with Brooke. We could have meant me and a couple of Chippendales.

"With Haley and Mia and Sophia, Anna and Sam, did I forgot someone?" Brooke said. "You forgot me Brooke." Millie said and slide down the stairs on the banister.

The rest followed Millie. "Ah you guys, that's so sweet" Peyton said. "I told you she'd be speechless." Brooke said proud. "She just said some thing Brooke" Sam said.

"No, Sam that's something people say when they do not know what else to say" Brooke said.

They chuckled.

"So shall we go to the living room" Haley said. "Okay?" Peyton said. When they entered the living room, it was all decorated , with balloons, and that kind of stuff.

"Brooke?" Peyton said. "Yah?" Brooke replied.

"What are you up to?" Peyton questioned Brookes seemly quiet party. "Nothing" Brooke said.

She walked to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of champagne. "I've got cider for the two pregnant girls and the fifteen year old." And picked up the other bottle.

Sophia turned on the music, Brooke had taken Peyton's turntable, and some of her records. "As much as you all expect a fun party like Haley's it's I little different, But first I invited some other guest for your party" Brooke announced.

Then Rachel, Bevin and Theresa, came in. "Oh, my god Brooke!" Peyton yelled. She was almost jumping up and down. She ran at them and hugged them.

Then she looked at Brooke "What? It's the hormones" Peyton said.

Brooke gave the girls a glass champagne. As she handed Anna the glass she said "You did leave Felix home right?"

"Ha yes I did, I think he fell a little insulted because he wasn't invited to the bachelor party" Anna chuckled.

"Brooke, who's Felix?" Sam asked. "Uhh, that's Anna's brother" Brooke said. Responsible Brooke hated to talk with Sam about her High School life style involving boys.

Anna gave a "UH?" Look. Brooke smiled it of and then continued the party.

"So now the surprise" Haley said and turned on a TV they brought. "I made a deal with Mouth and now we have full access to what to boys are doing in Charleston." Haley said and smiled.

"Haley what do you mean?" Peyton asked. "Webcam, I mean It was pure selfish I wanna know Nathan does at bachelor parties but it's fun way to start your marriage as well." A false smile.

"Yah, naughty Hales" Brooke said "She almost as fun as drunk Hales, unfortunate we're tonight not that fortunate."

Haley pressed play. The girls sat down and had a laugh as they saw what the guys did with the hotel room.

Rachel made a insulted comment after seeing the strip with the photos without her, which Peyton slammed out of her.

* * *

"Nanny Deb?" Why do people have parties before they get married?" Jamie asked.

Deb Putted Jamie on his bed and untied his shoes. "They are celebrating their last days as single people before spending the rest of their lives together." Deb said.

"But if you have to celebrate that, why do people get married?" Jamie asked. "It's more like a last big party before you get married, just the girls and just the boys." Deb said.

"Ohh" Jamie said. "Now hop In your PJ's and brush your teeth" Deb said and left the room.

Jamie wasn't really happy with his answer, and why couldn't he come…?

This is why: Ten minutes after the guys had entered the room there was a knock on the door Nathan opened the door and entering was a stripper, this caused in Tree Hill under the girls a lot commotion.

As fun as this kind of parties are Lucas was set on the bed for the best results.

Skills forgot he had a girlfriends, and gentlemen as the Scott boys are, didn't forget they were or about to get married.

Which made the pregnant girlson the other side more than happy.

At the end of the evening Lucas even tried to sneak out to go to bed, but Skills caught him.

This all was every amusing for the girls, till someone knocked on the door. Brooke opened the door and Brooke like it's was a guy.

Peyton assumed it was a stripper with a strange mask. Which tips you off it wasn't.

'cause after congratulating Peyton, he took off his mask. "Help! Brooke!" Peyton yelled not knowing if she were angry or just surprised.

"Nice" Rachel said. "Hi, I'm Rachel" - "Hello nice to meet you Rachel, you're the cheer ho right?" the guys said.

"That's rude –" – "And totally true" Brooke said. "What are you doing here, assuming you're not going to strip?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm doing here Brooke invited me." Julian said.

Haley walked up to Brooke. "Brooke what is this? You remember you're amotherto Sam, she looks up to you." Haley said. Brooke glanced at Sam who seemed to have fun.

She knew Haley was right. "You're right I'm sorry." She said.

The girls and Julian settleddown again in front of the TV.

The guys' party was ending Nathan took his check book to pay the stripper.

"Party finished?" She asked. "Yah" Nathan said.

Girls replied " Oh he's such a wuss near hot women"

"We could start our own party, just you and me" She flirted with him.

"I have a lovely wife and son, so no thank you" He said.

"Well they're not here are they?" she continued. "She won't know"

"Uhh, Nathan she will, sort of" Mouth interrupted and pointed to the webcam but Haley saw him pointing anyway.

She got her phone and text messaged Nathan :" Take her to your room and you'll be dead and divorced"

Nathan's phone went of and he read the text message.

He picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down and held it in front of the camera.

"I won't" it said.

Then he paid the stripper and she left.

Jake who figured out as well that there was a camera held a note in front of it that said : "I'll keep an eye on him, we share a room."

The guys dropped out it was two am, mouth removed the camera and the girls packed up.

Haley dropped Peyton off, Brooke stayed to clean up.

"Brooke, do you need any help?" Julian asked. "Oh, no I'll be fine" She said. Sam had left with Haley and Peyton.

"You like cleaning up alone in an empty house in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Yah, I do" She replied.

He turn around to leave but then turned back and said : "Thanks for the invitation, you're a good girl Brooke Davis."

She glanced over her shoulder, thank you, you're not that bad yourself." She said.

se walked back and she automatically handed him a broom.

-"You changed since I last saw you." He said.

- She smiled "I grew up, you should try it"

* * *

When Haley came home she sent Nathan a good night message and headed for her bedroom.

When she past Jamie's bedroom. Jamie called for her. She entered his room. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Did you have fun momma?" He asked. She smiled "Yah I had fun bud, now go sleep" She said. "Okay momma, but did you ever had a party like that?" he asked.

"Yah, I had, now sleep" She replied and went into her own bedroom and closed the door.

She remembered the day Brooke threw her a bridal shower. "I think we had more fun than the guys had" She thought. The memory made her smile.

* * *

Brooke was done cleaning. She picked up her purse from the kitchen counter and grabedher keys. "Done?" Julian asked. "Yep, I'm going home." Brooke said.

She walked out the kitchen through the living room and in the hall she opened her front door, followed by Julian. As she opened the door he took the keys from her hand. "Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You drank a lot tonight, I'll drive you home." He said. Brooke looked at him. "What do you want?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"For you to get home save." Julian said. "Right." Brooke replied. She locked the door behind her. She got in her car and Julian stepped in on the drivers side. "Thank you" Brooke said.

When Peyton and Sam got home they said good night and both went to their bedroom.

Peyton undressed, at least she tried to, she hadn't thought of how hard that was with a belly like that and no one to help you. When she managed to get out of her clothes, She went to the bathroom

When she got back, her phone gave a missed call. Lucas had called her. While she tried to get herself in her pyjamas, she called Lucas back.

"Hey, Babe" He said when he picked up the phone. "Hey, you called?" She asked. "Yah, to say goodnight, how was your party?" – "Fun, lot of fun, Brooke invited Rachel and Bevin and Theresa, and Julian for some reason." – "That was fun? a night with Rachel and Bevin and Julian?" – "Yah, Oh almost forgot Brooke bought us a HOUSE!" – "What!" – "A house, like huge one with a huge kitchen and a study and a beautiful staircase and a fireplace in the living room." – " For real? She actually bought us a house?" – "Yes!" – "Wow, I did not see that one coming" – "Your not happy?" – "No, I'm, I'm happy, I just didn't expect it." – "Well neither did I." – "When do we get it?" – "Well It was for the wedding, so as soon as we have time to move in." – "I love, you being friends with Brooke" – "Me too. Well good night, see you tomorrow?"- "No I'll be back by Sunday" – "Okay see you then, I love you, good night." – "Love you too good night" – " Bye" Peyton hung up.

She pulled the covers open and lay down, pulled the covers back and turned out the lights.

She quietly fell a sleep after a wonderful day, While a floor above her, Sam went to bed as well and it got quiet in the house.

* * *

Lucas hung up the phone. He pulled the covers open and lay down in bed, pulled back the covers and went to sleep.

In the next room, Nathan went to sleep as well after he'd read Haley text message.

And in every next room the guys went to sleep after saying good night to their girls, just not Junk and Fergie, they called each other and then went to sleep.

Brooke got out of the car and Julian walked her to her front door. "Thank you, Julian you're not as bad as I thought." Brooke said with a weak smile. "Thank you Brooke, you not as bad as I thought either" Julian said and smiled back. She turned to the door and turned her key in the lock, the door opened and Brooke stepped in side. "Good night" She said. Julian putted his hands on her hips and kissed her. When he pulled back from the kiss, he said: "Goodnight"

Brooke smiled weakly and whispered good night back as he turn around and left.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter is.... The wedding chapter!!!!!!! yeay! don't froget to leave me a review on your ay out

* * *


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

**God you guys, Í'm so Sorry! I have been so busy I keep forgeting other stuff... any way one of the last chapterss.. there only One chapter and en epilogue after this.. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24. People always leave, but now we're finally staying.

"Brooke, I look ridiculous" Peyton whined as she looked in the mirror. It was five minutes before the wedding started and Peyton was nervous as hell. "Peyton you look beautiful, You love Luke, he loves you, now stop whining" Brooke said.

Peyton took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't look ridiculous" "Right that, hold that thought" Haley said.

Haley sent a message to Nathan to say Peyton was nervous but ready. The answer to that message was that Lucas was nervous but ready and Jamie was ready as well. Jamie was the ring bearer after Lucas convinced him 'cause at first he didn't want to because of what happened the last time.

"Luke are you ready?" Nathan asked him. "Yah, I'm good, Peyton is ready?" He asked. "yah, Peyton is nervous but ready, and so is Lilly" Nathan said. Lily was flower girl again.

"Okay, here we go" Lucas said and stepped to altar, where he waited for Peyton to walked down that aisle. "Haley? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as she stood by the altar.

"I'm your minister" Haley said. "What why?" He asked. "Because the minister fell through and Peyton asked me to be your "One minute -minister."  
"Okay, well thank you, I guess" he said.

Nathan, who was his best man, stood next to him. "Hey, Luke, why did you and Peyton invite Julian?" He asked. "Did we?" Lucas said surprised. "I assume, he's here" Nathan replied. "Where?" – "There" Nathan gave a nod in Julian's direction.

"Peyton must have invited him, this weekend" Lucas said. "Last weekend?" Nathan asked. "Yah, Brooke invited him to the girls' party." Lucas explained. "Right."

Music started to play and it got silent in the church.

Then Lily came in followed by Jamie. When they both got to the altar, Brooke came in dressed in a dark purple dress, corset top with a long skirt onto the ground.

When Brooke made it down the aisle, the Wedding march started and the people in the church got up.

Peyton came in she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father,

in a champagne coloured dress, with small top just around her breasts and a long wide skirt, and a short white veil over the back of her head.

She had a nervous smile on her face, flowers in her hands and moved slowly forward to the moment. When she reached the altar she handed Brooke the flowers, as Haley said they gave each other their right hand.

"I'm new in this job so there's just one thing I'd like to talk to you about. She showed a piece of paper, but not just a piece of paper. "Lucas and I used to write down our predictions about the school year, sort of what we though what would happen. This is what Lucas wrote in the eighth grade: Peyton sawyer will become Peyton Scott. I remember him talking about her constantly, and not just in the eighth grade, in the ninth grade and the tenth grade and eleventh grade and finally in our junior year Lucas gathered up his courage, and talked to Peyton for the first time, and she was a bitch."

Peyton laughed and glanced and her guests.  
"Peyton sawyer will become Peyton Scott that was the dream and here we are ten years later we all get to witness a dream come true." Haley nodded at Luke that he could say his vows.

While he pushed the ring on her finger he said:

"Peyton, I've loved you since the first day i saw you. And this ring and these words are simply a way of showing the rest of the world what's been in my heart for as long as I know you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I've always have and i always will."

Peyton smiled, and said : " Lucas Scott We've been through so much together, and despite how confused I've been or how lost i might have gotten. There was always you. Finding me saving me. You deserve to be adored. So that's what we're gonna do, your baby and me

We are going to adore you for years to come. I'm so terrible in love with you, and i always will be."

"Wow, well be the power invested in me by , i now pronounce you, Man and wife. Lucas Scott you may kiss you bride.

"Finally" Lucas siasd with a smile.

Lucas putted hjis arms around her body and she putted her arms around his neck and they kissed each other. Then they turned to their guests and walked down the aisle together out of the church to the limo.

Brooke followed them alone and Nathan and Haley followed her together outside. While Haley said "Well at least he leaves through the right door this time."

When Lucas and Peyton had left, other than the reception they didn't now where they were going, Haley and Nathan made their way home, where the reception would be, in their back yard. Haley had told the driver of the limo, to drive a few extra rounds so all the guest could make it to the reception before they did.

Haley and Brooke had set up everything, Party tent, sound system, tables and the food.

All guests entered the yard through the gate, and were showed places. Haley glanced a little confused at the guest list when Lindsey showed up and her name was on the list.

Brooke, Millie, Karen, Deb, Sophia, Anna, Mia where preparing their song, and Nathan went over his best man speech again.

Then the bride and groom arrived and party could get started. They took place at their table with Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Jamie.

Peyton was happy to see that her father, brother and grandmother had come, and Lucas was happy to see that his mom sat at his wedding with Andy and Lily like it had always been that way.

There we're lot's of old friends, they hadn't seen in awhile and also a lot of close friends.

Lindsey had made an effort to come, and Julian had been very pleased when Peyton invited him, but Lucas had invited Faith as well, and Whitey too had received a invitation. Even Tim came with Bevin and Nathan.

When everyone sat, Nathan stood up for his speech.

"First of all I'd like to say that this is really more Lucas' thing, speeches, but now my turn to try, and you two have made it pretty much impossible to say something new, because everything I wrote down you said already." Nathan glanced at his brother.

"So, I'd say try not to get divorced before the end of this year because guaranteed you're engaged before the end of the year as well. For real I wish the both of you a lot of luck and happiness that the baby of you be healthy. To the happy couple!" He said.

The most guests raised their glasses to the happy couple.

Brooke stood up and said: "It's for sure I won't let Nathan speech on my wedding."

"Hey, Peyton. About a year ago, I was standing in my store, about to leave for Lucas last wedding, when Karen came in. We talk about it, about you and we both said that, that we all thought it would be your day. We were right. I also said afterwards that if you wouldn't stop taking everything so damn negative, I would slap you across you pretty face."

Peyton laughed as she thought of that moment.

"Well that took you a while, I'm taking all responsibility for that, considering that it was partially my fault. I'm glad to say that even though we've fought a lot, mostly about Lucas, that you've won. So for you ..Scott, thank you for being my best friends since elementary school, and for having my back, even though you stuck a knife in it from time to time. I've got yours. Be happy. With you on the other hand Lucas Scott I'm not done yet"

Brooke said and then sat down. "Well, I'd be careful if I were you." Haley said. "I have a surprise for you, both of you. I have prepared something with Brooke, Karen, Deb, Anna, Sophia and Mia. My apologies if it does not sounds the way it's suppose to, that because Brooke can't sing."

The girls took their place on the stage they build in the back.

"I wrote it a couple months back, before the two of you were even engaged, I wanted to record it, but because of the subject I didn't, but here we sing today for you, Mrs. Scott.

The music started and Haley started to sing.

**I want a dress  
Nice and pale  
With a hat on the top  
Of the sheer tailored veil  
Pink on the sash  
So it matches the beads  
Of Swarovski glass  
I want a day full of love  
How lovely**

Then the rest of the girls joined her and they continued. Peyton sat back and enjoyed.

**I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t**

Peyton was laughed and Lucas found seemed to enjoy himself as well. Then Mia continued.

**I want a house on the hill  
With our own little Jack and Jill  
I want a dog in the yard  
With a white picket fence  
And a powder blue car  
I want a life full of love  
How lovely**

While the girls sang chorus together, Haley and Mia stepped aside so they could sing the next verse together.

**I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t  
**

Haley and Mia stepped forward.**  
**

**I'll make the dinner  
He'll pay the bills  
I'll pour the coffee  
He'll drink his fill  
We'll be together  
For always and ever  
And never be lonely again  
**

And then they added themselves to the group and finished the song.

**And I...I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o  
Mrs. S-c-o-t  
Mrs. S-c-o-t-t**

As they finished the Happy couple stood up and applauded. Peyton said ; "Oh, I really have no idea what to say, thank you. You really are a freak to come up with a song like that"

Then Haley turned on the music, Footsteps in the sand - Leona Lewis, and Peyton and Lucas made their way to the dance floor for their first dance.

Brooke walked to Haley and said; " Good job Tutor-mom. Nathan joined them and said: "You were incredible, care to dance?" - "Always" She replied and entered the dance floor with Nathan.

When the song ended Lucas kissed Peyton and handed her over to her father. Lucas turned to Karen who was sitting at her table. "Hey mom" – "Hey my finally married son."

Lucas sighed. "Does everyone has to repeat that?" – "Sorry, How does it feel? I mean being married." Karen said laughing. "Good, very good." Lucas replied.

"Good, and the baby, baby is good?" She asked "Yah, it's really weird that within a month I'm going to be a father, but like I said before, it's a good weird." - "Good, I'm glad you're happy"

Lucas walked back to Peyton and her father as the song ended. "Hey, Lucas" Larry said. "Hi, I'm taking back my bride if you don't mind." Lucas said. "No, that's okay, take care of my little girl" – " I will" Lucas replied and he leaded Peyton of the dance floor.

"So, my beautiful wife and baby" He said and putted his arms around her waist. "What is there left for you to do before leaving this party?"

Peyton looked around and said "There're just a few people I have to talk to" – "Okay you do your thing, I'm gonna say hi to Faith" He replied.

"Okay" She said, placed a kiss on his lips and went to Derek.

"Hi, Bro" She said "Hey, is that my little sister?" He said and hugged her. "Wow, you're not that little" He continued followed by a slap in his face.

"Ouch" He exclaimed. "What, you taught me that" She said. "Yah, I wish I hadn't, but it's good to see you little sis." – "Yah, you too, I'm glad you came" She smiled and continued

"I hope to see a little more from you from now on. I have a lot of friends but, you'll have to baby sit as well when Luke and I want to party"

"I will. I also wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, And that kid can be happy if it's like you, 'cause he's got a tough mom." Derek said. "Thank you, thanks to his tough uncle" She replied and winked.

Then Brooke pulled her away. "Brooke what the heck" She exclaimed. "Chill P. Scott" Brooke said. "You have to go talk to Lindsey" Brooke pushed her in her direction "Why?"

Lucas walked up the Faith. "Hey, Faith it's been a while" He said. "Yah, what happened to 'don't be a stranger'?" She smiled.

"Like the real world, nothing goes the way it's planned" He replied. "Yah, so what have you been up to other then, getting married and becoming a father?" She asked.

"I'm not yet a father, and not much. I wrote two novels, and one was a complete failure, and I've been coaching the Ravens, with Skills" Lucas said.

"Well, I think you'll be a great father, Luke. It's good to see you again." She said. "Yah, you too" He replied.

Then he excused himself when Whitey approached him. "Hey, Coach I'm glad you came" Lucas said. "Hey, Son congratulations, I see you and your long distance blondie patched thing up" He replied.

"Yah, and how" Lucas said smiling "You turned out a to be a crappy coach by the way" Whitey said. Lucas chuckled "Yah, that should be better"

"Lindsey" Peyton called. "Peyton" Lindsey said. "Hi, I wanted to thank you for coming, I'm sure it wasn't easy" Peyton said. "Well, I was right all along, about you and Luke" Lindsey said.

Lindsey seemed uncomfortable in this conversation.

"I'm sorry about, how thing went off." She tried to apologise. "Yah, me too, but I'm fine and Luke seems really happy, I've never seen him like that in the three years, I've known him." Lindsey admitted.

Brooke had to watch Jamie, so when Julian approached her she used Jamie as excuse to look the other way and get Jamie something to drink.

"Brooke!" Julian called after her when she walked the other way. "Aunt Brooke, that man is calling for you" Jamie said. "I know bud, but I don't want to talk to him. She said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because I don't like him, he's not nice" She explained to Jamie.

During Peyton's bridal shower Brooke realised that she hadn't had what her two best friends did have, and that she'd never have it if she kept this up. She realised that she had been afraid to let men in, other than those she already knew.

Owen had ran off when she told him she wanted a kid. That hadn't done much good for her trust in men. When Julian kissed her, she'd freaked out. She'd been afraid of getting hurt, I'm he came to Tree Hill for Peyton, but he lived in LA, he worked in LA. He'd be leaving her again as well.

She thought that she could forget, he'd go back to LA after the party, but Peyton had invited him to the wedding and he'd been trying to contact her, and she didn't know what to do. She had Sam, she couldn't be so careless anymore.

She sat down at a table. "Hey Jamie, why don't you go and Find Sam for me okay?" She said. "Okay, It's okay, aunt Brooke, if you're scared, I was scared to when I had fallen into the pool, you just have to face it, see for yourself that isn't scary" Jamie said. Brooke smiled. "How did you get so smart?" Brooke said and tried to swallow her tears.

"Momma says it's because she's smart, Daddy says it's because Momma was hit by a car when she was pregnant" Jamie said. Brooke chuckled. "Okay, well go find Sam okay?"

"Okay"

As Jamie left Julian walked up to her. "You been ignoring my calls" He said. "I know" Brooke said.

"I like you Brooke" He said. "I got that" Brooke replied. "What's going on Brooke? Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. "You're Peyton's ex" Brooke said.

"That's all? 'cause Peyton just got married, she pregnant, of you ex" Julian said.

"Leave me alone" She said and then stood up and walked away.

Julian went to Peyton. "Peyton I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you."

Peyton looked at Lindsey. "It's okay, I'm going anyway, bye" Lindsey said.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked after Lindsey left. "Brooke" He replied. "What? Are you after Brooke?" She asked. "Not, after. I like, but she thinks that you wouldn't be fine with it" Julian explained.

"Ah, I don't think that is the problem. At least not he whole problem." Peyton said. "Then what is" Julian asked. "Brooke, is scared. Scared of getting hurt, scared you'll leave her when it gets complicated, She hides behind the fact you're my ex, I don't have a problem with it, she knows that, and I think you're lucky 'cause she'd only acts like this when she is attracted to you. If you really like her go for it." Peyton said, gave him a shoulder pat and turned around to walk away. "You break her heart, I break you face" She said and walked away.

"Well, I hope" Lucas said. "What you hope?" Peyton said as she sneaked up behind him while he was talking to Whitey. She nodded to Whitey.

"That you come back to leave this Party." Lucas said. "Right, well I'm done" she said.

"okay, come on. Bye coach" Lucas said and they went to Nathan and Haley to announce their departure.

"Óh, wait have to talk to Brooke." Peyton said. "Sure" Lucas said. Peyton went to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, I don't want to push you or get involved in you reasons not to date Julian, but he's a good guy. If he really likes you, You're lucky, I'm sure he'd be good for you." Peyton told her.

"Thanks you , but you husband is waiting I'm fine." Brooke said. "Okay" Peyton said and added herself with Lucas at the stage.

Lucas had told Haley that they we're leaving and went to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention out happy couple is leaving. And I just wanted to say on behalf of everyone here today that I wish you both the best, that that baby be a beautiful one, Be Happy."

They left the stage and as they made their way out of back yard the guest threw rice and back in the limo.

Peyton said : " I have no idea where we're going" Lucas chuckled and said." I think Brooke did that part for us. "I guess you're right." She kissed him. "You had fun?" Lucas asked. "Yah, I had." While they cuddled, The limo brought them to their new house.

Where the rest of their lives would start…

"Wow" Peyton exclaimed as she saw how they had decorated the bedroom in their new house. Lucas had been speechless when he saw the house, and this was even better.

In the bedroom stood a huge canopy bed with white curtains and a lot of candles. It was a bit of a cliché, but really beautiful.

Lucas had carried her into the house up the stairs into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. " Finally" She giggled and placed her arms around her neck. "Help me out of this dress, Please"

"It's my pleasure" Lucas said and slipped his hand on her back to the zipper of her dress while his loosened his tie.

He pulled the straps of her dress down. She kept giggling while she tried to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her out of the rest of the dress, she started loosen his belt when he stopped her, and push her gentle back on the bed. She pouted and then her lips crashed on his.

If she hadn't been pregnant he'd swore she was drunk.

She took of the under dress of the wedding dress and took his hands and placed them on her chest. He couldn't resist anymore. His hands stroke her uncovered body and his lips kissed her neck, while she moaned in delight.

The guests had left, Haley sat on the couch while Nathan and Deb cleaned up, Brooke who had taken the opportunity to take the last few glasses of champagne after Sam left.

When the champagne was all gone, the loneliness hit her and she went looking for some more booze .

When she tried to get in the car after drinking half of Naley's booze collection, Julian stopped her.

"Brooke, don't." She was tired of talking back tired of resisting. She let herself fall and he scooped her up just in time. He placed her in the passengers seat, and drove her home.

As they reached her building, he searched for the key's in her purse. She was pretty wasted, when he carried her in and laid her on her bed. He turned around and closed the door. He searched for Sam, to take care of her, but only found a note from Sam that said she was with Jack, a friends of her.

He headed for the door when Brooke called for him. "Julian, I need you" She sounded wasted. He turned and went to her bedroom. When he opened the door, Brooke lay on her bed in lingerie that left little to the imagination. "I can't unhook my bra, can you help me" She said.

He was not sure if he'd turn around and leave or help her. "Julian, why don't you help me?" She pouted. "Come here" She said and tapped with her hand on her bed.

He decided to do as she asked and sat on her bed. He had to remind himself that she was vulnerable and wasted, to not do as she pleased and unhook her bra.

Just then she pressed her lips on his, and he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her back. She pushed him onto the bed, In pure instinct he pulled down one of the straps of her bra.

Then she whispered with an extremely breathy voice: "I want you, take me"

Julian pulled up the strap of the bra, and pulled back from the kissing. "Something wrong?" She pouted.

He got up and opened her closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He pulled the clothes over her back and tucked her under the covers.

"Sweet dreams, Brooke" He said and closed the door behind him for the second time.

He sat down on the couch and looked at the note. He decided to stay in case she needed anything.


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

**

* * *

**

Last Chapter! Hapy ending in the epilogue!

* * *

**Chapter 25. Scott boy's come per two and Sawyers cry a lot.**

Julian lay on his bed and stared to the ceiling. Mirror, Julian, Mirror, Julian. He thought as he looked to himself in the mirror on the ceiling.

He'd returned to LA, after the wedding, after… Brooke. "Brooke" He thought. As her name entered his thoughts for the 28th time that day for the 20th day in a row, his mind went back to that night. The night he'd brought her home, The night he'd kissed her, touched her. And the night, he pushed her away, putted clothes on her back, laid her down underneath the covers, and waited on the couch.

Yah there, He'd been waiting on the couch……

Julian sat on the couch, wondering if he did right. "Of course I did right, she's drunk, she doesn't know what she wants." He told himself.

He glanced at the closed door, closed for his own good, closed because she needed sleep, and he couldn't keep himself in line, if he'd be looking at her.

As he's thoughts when over what happened, she calling him back, kissing him, touching him… He closed his eyes, and tried to get rid of the thought, what seemed easier to say and actually do. As usual.

He could hear her mumble, he couldn't hear what exactly she tried to say, there was after all still that closed door in between.

Then unexpected, and not reaction prepared, the front door opened and Sam sneaked in. She was probably even more shocked than he was, she was after all trying to come in without being heard, that didn't work.

"Julian, geez, you scared the crap out of me!" Sam loudly whispered. "Shhh, Brooke's a sleep." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I brought Brooke home, she's been drinking, I just stayed to make sure she's okay." He explained himself. "Right, well you can go I'm home" Sam whispered.

Julian had mumbled a few words as he got up and then said: "Okay, I guess I'm going then, make sure drinks plenty of water." and went the to front door, putted on his coat and opened the door.

When he wanted to pull the door close as he'd walked through itSam said: "You're a good guy Julian, she'd be happy to have you."

He smiled, said thank you and left.

When he stood out side he felt like he could finally breath again and thought: "She just doesn't know it yet." ………

So he retuned to LA two days later, two days he'd sit in his hotel room. Staring at his phone hoping it'd ring, it didn't. So he retuned to LA, where he'd stared to his phone the next 20 days.

"Pathetic" He wrote with his hand in the air, still staring at the ceiling. "Love Love Love" He repeated the word till, he realised he started to lose his sanity. He threw his phone through the room, it shattered into a million pieces.

"I hate Love" He said to himself.

"Luke can you take this, this has to go upstairs" Peyton said. She walked around telling Lucas what to do, because she could do anything herself, she was like two days away from her due date.

Still somehow it'd seemed to be such a good idea to move to their new house yesterday. Now the whole house was full of boxes and she was commanding Lucas, where to carry them.

"If you don't mind I'm stilling busy with your last order." Lucas said when came down the stairs. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help, then it would all go a lot faster." Peyton said.

She putted her arms around his neck as he was now standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her belly. "I know you want to help, you're like Haley, you prefer to do it all by you self." He said and kissed her. "Now sit down on that new couch, put your legs up, and let me do all the work. It's my house as well you" he placed another kiss on the lips and lifted her up. "Ahh, Luke!" She exclaimed. "Put me down before you drop me!"

"I won't drop you and by the way got you got heavy" He said and putted her down on the couch. "I did not" Peyton pouted.

"I didn't said it was a bad thing, the heavier you get, the bigger our son will be." Lucas said. "Uh yah, or our daughter smart ass!" Peyton exclaimed. "We're having a son I can feel it" Lucas said. "You mean the same feeling that told you that Lilly was going to be a boy?" Peyton joked.

"You're funny you lazy!" He said. "Ahh!" Peyton exclaimed. "You don't have to yell, was just a joke" Lucas said. "It's not that Luke" Her face turned white. "What, is something wrong?" Lucas asked worried. "No, I just think … My water just broke" Peyton said.

About fifteen minutes later Peyton was lying in a hospital bed, with Lucas sitting next to her.

Lucas opened his phone to message Haley what was going on. When he saw that Nathan sent him a message. She opened the message and then stared at the display and then said: "Hey, I'm going to get some coffee, be right back"

"Hey! Don't leave me here" Peyton called after him sounding anxious.

But he didn't even hear her. "LUKE!" she yelled, but then was interrupted by a contraction.

"Oww!!" She exclaimed.

Lucas ran through the halls of the hospital, till meeting Nathan in the waiting room. "Nate?" Lucas said. "Luke you got here fast I just sent you the message." Nathan said.

"I was already here" He replied. "Peyton too?" Nathan asked. "Yah, how's Haley?" He asked. "Like Haley, why do you think I'm here and not in there." Nathan said. "Right" Lucas chuckled.

"How's Peyton?" Nathan asked. "Scared, that's why I have to go back now, good luck" Lucas said. Nathan chuckled. "Good luck, to who's having a his child first" Nathan said.

"That's not fair, it's Haley's second round, but I have to go now, before Peyton comes to get me" Lucas said. Nathan chuckled.: " Good luck"

Lucas headed back for Peyton's room.

"P. ? are you okay?" He carefully asked as he looked around the corner, but then saw Brooke sitting at his spot.

"I don't want you here" Peyton said. "I'm sorry Luke but you just left! You gave you place away here" Brooke said.

"I was just checking on Nathan and Haley, Haley is here as well, to give birth" Lucas said. "I know Brooke told me" Peyton said. "You didn't, you just left!"

"I'm sorry Babe" He said and placed a kiss on the forehead. "What do you think of the name Sawyer?" He said. "I was more thinking about the name Anna, after my mother." Peyton said.

"Are you two talking about the same baby?" Brooke asked. "Yah, Luke is convinced that it's a boy. I am convinced it's a girl." Peyton explained.

"Well, at least you'll know for sure what it's name will be" Brooke said. Peyton and Lucas stared at her.

"If it's a boy Sawyer, if it's a girl Anna" Brooke explained. Then they both looked at her like "aha"

"Nathan!!" Haley shouted. "Yah, I'm here" Nathan said as speeded into her room. "Where did you go and where is Lucas, he'd be here by now." Haley said.

"Uhh, He is here." Nathan said. "Where?" She looked around the room. "Did I turn blind?"

Nathan chuckled. "You always had a blind spot for Luke" – "You're not fun- ahhh!!!" She was interrupted by a contraction.

He grabbed her hand, she turned in blue by squeezing. "WHERE is Lucas!" – "He's down the hall, but I want to remind you that I am your husband, and child's father" Nathan said.

"That's what you think. Why isn't he coming in?" Haley asked quickly before she'd be interrupted by a contraction.

"Uuh, Peyton is giving birth as well, like right now. I spoke to him, about fifteen minutes ago, and just now she went to the delivery room." Nathan said.

"What, Peyton too? I wanted to be there for her, it's all new, is Brooke there?" Haley asked worried for her friend.

"Yah, I can ask her to c-" Nathan was interrupted when Brooke came in. "Hey other mom." Brooke said.

"Hey, where is Jamie, I want to see him." Haley said. "Is in hall, left him with Skills, everyone is here, for you and Peyton. I thought I peak by, now Peyton went to the delivery room." Brooke said.

"Are you trying to, take my place as the godmother of that child, Brooke. Because I already talked to Lucas and Peyton and that place is already mine" Haley said.

"Yah, but Peyton thinks you just baled on her." Brooke said. "That's not true babe" Nathan said. "Lucas told her and apologised for you to Peyton. And Peyton apologies to you back"

"I'm so going to be that child's godmother" Haley said. "Off course you are Babe" Nathan replied.

Then he push Brooke outside and closed the door behind them and said to Brooke; "NEVER make Haley angry before she's to give birth. You got that?"

Brooke nodded. "Is she really that bad?" She asked. "Worse" Nathan assured her.

Nathan went to the waiting room while Brooke went back in. "Hey Jimmy Jam" He said calling for his son. "Daddy! Where's momma and the baby?" Jamie asked.

Nathan sat down and said: "The baby is not here yet, but you want to come see momma little man?" Nathan said.

"Yah, where she?" He asked. "The third room around the corner, go" Nathan said and then while Jamie ran away, he turned to the rest.

"I never thought I'd be so nerves" Nathan said. "Nathan, whether it's your first child or the 6th, it's always going to be scary." Karen said. "I don't think I want 6 children and after today neither does Haley." Nathan joked.

"But you go to Haley now, she needs you. Let me be nerves here, about becoming a grandmother, you be afraid of the lack of sleep you're going to have." Karen told him and smiled.

"Thanks, by the way how's Peyton doing?"

"Ahhhh!!!!" Peyton exclaimed. "It's it here yet?" She cried. "Not yet, one more push" The doctor said.

"I can't do this anymore" Peyton said desperate. "Of course you can babe, you can do this" Lucas said.

"Really? Wanna try?" Peyton threw a mean look at him. "Just breath, stay calm take your time" The doctor said.

Lucas carefully stroked her hair, held her hand, but kept his mouth shut.

"Are you ready Peyton, you have to, now final push" The doctor said.

Peyton nodded.

"AAAHHH!" She exclaimed. "yah here it's comes" The doctor said. "Here it is, well done Peyton." He said.

"What is it?" She asked out of breath. "You just gave birth to a beautiful little girl." He replied. "I told you!" Peyton said while the doctor handed her the baby.

"Mmh" Lucas mumbled a few words. Peyton didn't care to listen. She was totally in heaven with her little daughter.

"Yah, your daddy thought you'd be a boy, but you're not, no" She cooed to the baby. "Yah, you know the name Anna fits you beautifully."

Lucas sat next to her, no saying anything just watching them. "She looks like you" Lucas said then. Peyton looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to tell everyone, I'll be right back" He said gave her a kiss and got up.

Outside everyone got up as he walked into the waiting room. They all looked at him wanting to what he was going to say. "It's a girl" He said with a big smile.

Karen hugged him, and they all congratulate him. "I'm going back in now, I think we'll be out in a sec." He said and left.

He walked back in and saw Peyton, now lying in a hospital bed, rocking the little girl in her arms while singing her a lullaby. "Hey" He whispered. "Hey, come here, she's a sleep. She so beautiful." Peyton whispered.

"I know I told you she looked like you." He replied and approached the bed.

"Ready to go?" The nurse asked. "Yah, we're ready" Peyton whispered.

"Nathan. Lucas and Peyton just got a daughter" Deb said as she entered Haley's room. Haley was still not in the delivery room, and the fact it didn't go that fast annoyed her.

"Ha, so they did can you asked her how she did that that quick?" Haley asked. "Hales" Nathan said, and then turned to Deb. "That's really great, congratulate them for me okay?" He said. "You can go you're self, she's back in her room" Deb said.

"I will, thanks mom" He said. "Good luck Haley" She said and left.

Haley smiled "I'm not really mean, I'm just a little frustrated, I could've done a lot of useful things in the time I've been lying here, like teaching my students or play with my son."

She looked at Jamie who was sleeping next to her on the bed, with his head on her belly.

Nathan smiled an said: "I think that he'll like his new brother or sister."

"I think you're right, now go to Luke, he's your brother, congratulate them for me, will you?" She said.

"Of course babe be right back" He said.

At some place, any place, anywhere in the world, there could be a family celebrating birth. But this place, isn't just any place, this place is filled with love and history. A place where anyone would be happy to be a part of, to belong

A place called Tree Hill.

Tree Hill, a town where, murder, stalkers and crazy nannies, aren't exceptional. A town, the town of the Scott bothers and their family. A family where anyone would be happy to be a part of.

So you could say, that new born Anna Elizabeth Scott and new born Alan Davis Scott, are lucky little people, because these two baby's are the newest members of the Scott clan.

Anna Elizabeth Scott, Peyton Sawyer-Scott and Lucas Scott's daughter, was assumed to be one of the luckiest people on earth, by her parents, and so was Alan Davis Scott, Son of Haley James-Scott and Nathan Scott.

So their parents, threw a little party to celebrate the two new little lives….

Peyton Sawyer-Scott, had a few thing in her new life she had to get use to. Firstly, her new name and everything that new name had come from, being the second thing, her marriage, that wasn't so hard, it was just mostly the name, it didn't sound as good as just her own name.

Then the third thing was her so much bigger new house, there was a lot of space to fill, and to clean, what brings me to the forth thing her baby, if you just had a baby, cleaning a big house like that isn't easy, let me correct that, isn't possible. Yah, that baby was something, someone, she could get use to the least of all. She loved Anna, but she also loved sleep, and hadn't seen much it lately.

Still she loved her so she and Lucas bravely threw a party to celebrate her presents.

"Luke, can you watch Anna, please I have to pick up the cake, and if I don't get out of this house I won't make it to the party." Peyton said driven to insanity.

"Sure" He replied, kissed her on the forehead and then said: "You're doing great Peyton, give Anna to me, you go get that cake"

Peyton sighed and handed Lucas the baby. "Here you go, have fun"

She went to the kitchen to get her purse, walked back to Lucas, kissed him and Anna and then left.

"Nathan you have to stop playing old school hip hop when I'm pregnant, it's the second one that is only quiet when you play that damn noise." Haley said, when she entered the nursery.

"Be happy it sleeps, Lucas and Peyton's party is this afternoon." Nathan replied. "I know, Peyton already regrets it, and is wondering what she actually celebrating." Haley chuckled.

"May I remind you, that you weren't queen quiet and peaceful yourself when Jamie was just born." Nathan said.

Haley said in the chair a cross the room from where Nathan was sitting with Alan. "I know" She said as she made a little trip down memory lane.

Then Jamie entered the nursery and climb on her lap. "Momma, Did I sleep just as much as Alan when I was born?" Jamie asked. "Yah, even more, Alan is quite a cry baby" She said and smiled. "I like him" He said. "Good you're suppose to like you little brother." Haley said. "But uncle Lucas once told me that there was a time he didn't like Daddy" Jamie said. "How come he didn't?"

Haley glanced at Nathan who glanced back at her, neither of them new what to say to that. "Well, your dad and uncle Lucas didn't grow up together." Haley started. "And Uncle Lucas didn't like Nathan because daddy did grow up with Grandpa Dan and he didn't. You on the other hand, love your little brother a lot, and he loves you, now get your shoes, we've to go."

Nathan smiled as Jamie left the room. "You really know an answer to every thing don't you?" He said.

"Well, you could've helped me out with this one" Haley said. "Why, you were doing fine without me" Nathan said.

"Nathan, what are we suppose to tell him if he asked about Keith and Dan? Do we tell them that even though they did grow up together Dan did kill Keith?" Haley said worried.

"Grandpa Dan killed, Great uncle Keith?" Jamie said. Haley glanced at the little boy at the doorstep. For the first time in her life she had no idea what to tell her son. What to tell at all. She glanced at Nathan, while Jamie kept staring at her. "Momma?"

Nathan stood up, and putted the baby down. "Jamie come here" He said. Jamie sat on his lap while Nathan, tried to think of a way to tell him.

"You know we don't like Grandpa Dan, He's a bad man, and we told you he was dead because we wanted to protect you from him. He killed your great uncle Keith, because he was always jealous of Keith." Nathan started, carefully choosing his words

"That's why we want you to love and appreciate your little brother, and all your other family. We were all very much hurt by this, and we are now stronger as a family." Haley continued.

Haley sat on the floor next to the chair Nathan was sitting in. "Your mom is right, buddy. We tried to warn you for him, protect you." Nathan said.

"I feel sorry for Grandpa Dan, he's always saying that he regrets what he has done. Don't people deserve a second chance?" Jamie said even though he was mad at Dan himself.

Haley looked a little confused at her son. "Second chance?.." She wiped a tear of her cheek. "..Your Grandpa Dan had plenty second chances" Haley said with a tone of anger in her voice.

She knew he was too young to understand, but it made her angry somehow.

"That's enough Scott history for you for the next year buddy, go get nanny Deb" He said and when he'd left the nursery he sat down next to Haley and putted an arm around her pulled her towards him. She placed her face in his chest. "He's too young to understand" She sniffed.

Haley had seen little of her family from before she married Nathan, and she missed them. So a new born seemed the perfect excuse to invite them, she needed an excuse because Nathan wasn't her keen on her sisters, but other Taylor, Haley was. She hadn't invited Taylor, but somehow, if she invited Vivian or Quinn Taylor always found out, and insisted on coming. Luckily the last time she saw Taylor was when Jamie turned one.

Her parents she hadn't seen since Jamie's second birthday, so that was more than three years ago, she missed them. So now Alan was here, she'd invited them and her sisters,

unfortunately none of her brothers could make it, apparently their little sister wasn't important enough.

Nathan had something himself in mind. He planned on bringing his whole family together now Haley invited hers.

He's invited his Grandparents. He hadn't seen them since Keith funeral, and Lucas had never met his Grandparents, they hadn't come to Karen's afterwards.

So it was one big family reunion. There was just one thing, and that was that Lucas and Peyton didn't know, so Haley an Nathan were now on their way to take over the party.

Haley knocked on the door with Alan in her arms. "Coming!" She heard from the other side. Then the door opened.

"Hey Hales, you're a little early" Lucas said as he opened the door with Anna in his arms. "No we're not, we're coming to help you." She said and pointed at Nathan Jamie Brooke and Sam standing behind her. "Help?" He replied.

"Yah, We invited some more guests" Nathan said. "And what is more?" Lucas asked suspiciously. "hmm, seven" Haley said.

"Please tell me you didn't invited your sisters?" Lucas said while he let them in.

"Yes, she did, even Taylor" Nathan said. Lucas sighed "Great, Peyton is going to love it" Lucas said with dozens of sarcasm.

"That's why we're here to help." Brooke said and before he could answer they started to unpack boxes they'd brought.

Half an Hour later Peyton came home with the cake and walked unsuspecting into her kitchen where it was like crazy.

"What the hell?" She said as she saw the mess in her kitchen. "It's nothing in comparing to the back yard." Lucas said who was suddenly standing behind her.

"I don't think I want that." She replied. Lucas chuckled and putted his arms around her. "They're taking over the party, they invited more people." He said.

"More?" She asked surprised, considering she's invited already like twenty people.

On the other side of the kitchen Sam was searching through Brooke purse. Sam had told Brooke about Julian the next day, (The day after the wedding) what he did and she'd insisted that Brooke called him.

But Brooke being Brooke, she was stubborn and scared and she didn't. When he'd left she said it was good, that she didn't want him.

Sam had kept encouraging Brooke to call him and still she hadn't. Time for a change Sam had thought.

She was looking for Brookes cell phone. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed and then sneaked with the phone into the study.

She messaged Julian with Brookes phone "Meet me at my place tomorrow six pm sent any questions to Sam." Then she changed Julian's number in her own number, and sent Brooke a message with her own phone, it was something like : "Brooke, I'm coming to your house tomorrow house tomorrow 6.15 pm. Be there." Now Brooke had received a message from Julian, without him knowing and the other way around.

"Done" Sam thought and putted the phone back in Brooke purse.

All guests had arrived about an hour ago, this had caused some trouble, cause Lucas had almost slammed the door shut in the faces of his grandparents.

That was about an hour ago and after a lot back and forth Lucas had accepted his grandparents as his grandparents. So now he'd gained a pair of grandparents, you have this fun game called "Remember???"

You play it like this:

Grandfather said. "You know, when I first met you, Haley, at dinner, I thought you were just another of Nathan girl friends, like Dan used to have. I had never thought he'd marry you and that we'd be sitting here 8 years later with your two children."

"Well, neither did we and we agreed to let them get married, because, I said not to hurry on the grandchildren thing, and you didn't listen that for sure." Lydia replied.

Haley smiled: "I'd rather waited a couple of years as well, but uh I guess that's fate."

"Well hales no offense but everyone saw that one coming." Brooke said.

"There were also a lot of things neither one of us predicted." Nathan said.

"Like any of us had predicted, that when Keith asked Whitey to let me join the Ravens, we would be sitting here 8 years later. Like this. Remember our one on one game at the river court? If I had told you we'd be sitting here eight years later, you would have laughed at me." Lucas said.

"I laughed at you any way" Nathan said. "Well, you'd probably hit me if is told you I'd told you I'd marry Lucas." Peyton said. "Probably true." Nathan said.

"Good thing you didn't put up with that guy" Larry said. Peyton chuckled and glanced at her daughter, in her arms.

"If I was Haley I'd stayed far away from this town and stayed on rock tour." – "I know you would that's why I didn't, I'm nothing like you" Haley replied to Taylor.

"Well, Hales, if we're talking about thing we hadn't predict, you're definitely one of them." Vivian said.

"I mean, my always good behaving little sis, married and pregnant in high school, on rock tour with Chris Keller. Never"

"Yeah, I'd done it preferably without Chris Keller." Haley laughed.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed. Everyone looked at Brooke. "Uh sorry" Brooke said and putted her phone away.

Sam smiled. "Part one, succeeded." She thought.

Julian putted his phone back together, and sighed. This is pathetic like she would call after 20 days, but not after 19.

When he turned his phone on. He noticed the received message from Brooke.

He opened the message, he read it, he was speechless and then started the pact his bag.

Anyone, who would have seen him doing this, would have said that the text message was clearly important, but he was alone so there was one there to think that that text message was important.

The Next day had been a crazy day for Sam, she'd been planning Julian's return to Tree Hill and that wasn't as easy as she'd predicted.

She'd sent Brooke shopping with Peyton. She'd told Peyton what she was up to, and Peyton had been happy to help her. So she'd taken Brooke with the order not to let Brooke return before 6.15 PM

It was nearly 6 'o clock and Sam had decorated the place with candles. Curtains closed, light dimed. Peyton had advised her on the wine and tapas. Sam sat on the couch looking around. "I think this was it" She thought to herself hoping that it would work. Brooke had done so much for her, it was time for return a favour, she just didn't know she was doing her a favour with it.

When she packed her bag to leave the house she sent a text message to Julian that Brooke wasn't home jet but that the key was underneath the doormat. But as she opened the door she could hear him coming up.

So she left the key under the doormat and closed the door she decided to leave through her window, so she hadn't had to walk into Julian.

She went to her bedroom and closed the door. She heard Julian open the door. She tried opening the window and then noticed that Brooke had nailed it closed.

"Damn it I'm stuck here" Sam thought. She tried to hear what Julian was doing, but all the talking was going on inside his head.

From the outside he was quiet.

About fifteen minutes later Brooke came home.

"What are you doing here, why are you here" Brooke asked. "I don't know you asked me to come." Julian replied.

"Ai, did not saw that one coming" Sam thought.

"No, you just sent me that weird text." Brooke said. "I never asked you to come here"

"I've been waiting for you to call me ever since in left. I like you Brooke, a lot" Julian said.

"But WHY are you here, there is a reason I didn't call you" Brooke asked.

"You Brooke, your text." Julian said. "I never sent you a text." Brooke replied. "Yes you did" Julian said. "But that's not what matters, I love you, that's why I'm here"

"You What?" Brooke said. "I uhh I love" He repeated. "Not you don't we barely know each other." Brooke said.

"Brooke when I left LA 10 months ago, everyone there including my father thought I was going to Tree Hill for the girl in the book, Lucas' book. But I wasn't I came here because a wanted to turn Lucas' book into a movie. Although I never had to chance to tell that I wanted to, because of Peyton. I did in fact come here for that movie.

But looking back it turns out, did come here for the girl in the book, the other girl." Julian said.

Brooke smiled.

"Well, he's good with words" Sam thought and as the sound of kissing reached her ears, she thought. "but that's clearly not the only thing he's good at."

"Julian, ..." Brooke tried to make sense out of it all. But could find the words to asked for it.

"and now?" Brooke tried. "I don't know Brooke" He replied. "but, if neither one of us thought about this, then how come this place looks like this?"

She looked him in his eyes and he looked right back at her beautiful brown eyes, then they both said. "Sam"

* * *

Like I said at one of my other Fanfics... I'm a sucker for happy endings... So ther epilogue will be up tomorrow! (if I don't forget) Review the story please this is my baby... My very first story...

* * *


	26. Epiloque

**Epilogue **

You know that day that the world feels so wrong only because so unfamiliar, but then when you walk around and run into those you love, you realise that you're happy?

That you haven't felt like that in a long time, but that now you can finally say that you're happy. Truly happy.

Well there aren't a lot of people that answer that question with "Yes I do"

Scott´s do, from that day, the Scott's and all their friends do. Brooke and Julian, Haley and Nathan, Peyton and Lucas, Karen and Andy, Deb and Skills, Jake and Sophia, Millicent and Mouth, Mia and Chase

Brooke and Julian they got married, about a year after they that day and adopted Sam for real. Haley and Nathan, well Nathan made it to the NBA and Haley finished her record. Lucas wrote another book, it sold very well Peyton produced some great records. The movie of Lucas´ book was made after all and Peyton was pregnant again during the premiere of the movie in LA.

Jamie made a honourable Scott, and became star of the Tree Hill Ravens. Sam was valedictorian of her year, and Brooke was there to film every single minute, She and Julian had a baby a year later.

Victoria even showed up at the hospital to celebrate the birth of her granddaughter.

You see all happy. Or wait I might have been a little optimistic, 'cause there is One and only one Scott that cannot call itself Happy or Lucky, Dan Scott died a miserable man.

Alone, Not hated or despised, but ignored.

Dan Scott died Alone.

This story is only to close with an appropriate closing.

To all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of Love ...

* * *

_**That was it. My very first Fanfiction has come to an end. I love writing it and I hope you all love reading it. i personally think this a much better end of season 6 then the real but there may be different opinions, it end almost the sme so not much of a difference.  
**_

_**I love you all for reading, make sure you read my other fanfics, if you love the Leyton part make sure you read Me and My Vision. If you love the Brulian part make sure you read We all want our own happy ending, and if you love Naley make sure you read Through all the up and Very down. (that one is mostly Naley, but also a lot Brulian and Leyton. (it's just like this one a bt of a mix) If you're a twilight fan too make sure you read The northern lights still dance above the snow.  
**_

_**At any level, I wish you all the best of luck and thank you for reading!  
**_

_**Love Light and Laughter Philine **_


End file.
